


Know Your Worth

by Starfire_Wildheart



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Daryl Wump, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Mean Shane, Rick and Daryl love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-05-16 09:36:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 34
Words: 79,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5823577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starfire_Wildheart/pseuds/Starfire_Wildheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I am updating and editing this fic. There have been a lot of Errors pointed out so I am working on fixing them and adding to the story. Hope to have the updated and the fic finished soon!</p><p> </p><p>This is my first Walking Dead Fic so here it goes. The story takes place around season two. Shane and Lori have been having an affair for a year, well before the world went to hell and Rick knew about it. Shane is a jackass and Lori is hoping both men will fight it out over her. What she doesn’t realize is that Rick is over her and having warm, fuzzy feelings toward a certain hunter. (Ok I suck at summaries but just read it!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1 (Updated)

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: There will be mentions of abuse, Non-Con, torture and loads of angst. This is a M/M slash fic. You don’t like don’t read. I bend time lines and characters to my will so be warned! While I am using the Characters we love the story line is my own. Having said that I do not own The Walking Dead, its people or its story line. In my fics I have to have at least one evil person who is in their lives so I have made Lori and Shane those people so be warned. Any mistakes are my own as I don’t typically use a beta, I prefer to post updates quickly. Flashbacks will be in Italic.
> 
>  
> 
> Personal Note: I love constructive criticism and suggestions and will do my best to keep things correct but be warned if you are just trying to insult me and my writing ability I know I suck without anyone having to tell me. I just love these people and want to read and write more stories about them because I just can’t get enough!

 

 

“Rick wait!” Lori growled as he stormed out of the farmhouse and down the steps. “Talk to me!”

He spun on her like a lion ready to attack. Anger was radiating off of him causing the veins to pulse at his temple. “There is nothing to talk about!” Taking several deep breaths trying to get himself under control before he spoke again. “It’s bad enough that you’ve been fuckin’ my best friend for almost a year while you pretended to love me but what you said about Carl,” he gritted his teeth so hard he was sure they were going to crack. “How could you even suggest we would be better off without our son? I don’t even know who you are any more Lori!” He started to walk off but stopped and turned back around. “I went to an attorney the morning I got shot to file for a divorce because we both knew this marriage was over for a while now. Guess that’s not legally possible anymore but consider us divorced! I hope you are happy as hell with Shane!”

 

Several hours later Rick was handing out new map sections to everyone so they could continue the search for Sophia the following day. Daryl had went out early that morning, on his own, to search and Shane had gone off God knows where. Andrea was on top of the RV taking her turn on watch, Dale was puttering around trying to look occupied and Glenn was trying to learn how to fix the engine on the RV. “WALKER!” Andrea shouted from her post aiming her rifle.

 

 

“No!” Rick yelled, “You will just attract more with the noise! We will take care of it.” He took off running toward the ‘walker’.

 

“Put it down!” T-Dog snapped when he saw that she didn’t listen to Rick and then he gave chase to the Sheriff with Glenn and Dale following.

 

As he got closer to the ‘walker’ Rick had his gun drawn just in case. “That’s the third time you’ve pointed that thing at me. You gonna pull the trigger or what?”

 

“Daryl?” Rick gasped. He was covered in blood and bruises from head to toe. Rick lowered his gun and took a step forward when he heard a bullet zing past his ear. He watched in horror as Daryl’s body twisted and hit the ground. “NO!” he yelled and ran toward his friend. Everyone else looked back and saw Andrea lower her rifle and jump up and down in victory before climbing down from the RV.  


“Daryl!” Rick dropped to his knees and reached down touching the blood oozing out onto his temple.

 

“Jesus I didn’t mean it!” Daryl moaned. His ears were ringing and his damn head felt like it was going to explode.

 

Rick grabbed Daryl and started lifting him off the ground and had to bite back a smile when the strong arms wrapped around his neck. He knew how much Daryl hated being touched by anyone and he knew it was a sign that he was earning the man’s trust. T- Dog got on Daryl’s other side and wrapped his arm around the man’s waist too and Daryl tensed and struggled to get free before he passed out. “Let’s get him to Hershel.”

 

“Oh my God! It’s Daryl! Did I kill him?” Andrea asked as she ran up to them.

 

“He’s lucky you’re a damn bad shot!” Rick growled. He didn’t see the smirk she had as they walked ahead of her.

 

“No!” Daryl fought to get up out of the soft bed.

 

“Damn it Daryl you have to let Hershel look at you! You’ve been shot!” Rick sighed trying to stop the man from doing more damage to himself.

 

“It’s a flesh wound I’ve had worse! I’m fine!” he argued.

 

“Is that a flesh wound in your side?” Hershel asked looking at the blood seeping through both sides of the makeshift bandage.

 

“Yer damn horse bucked me off and I fell down a ravine. Landed on one of my arrows,” Daryl huffed.

 

Rick finally got a good look at Daryl while Hershel distracted him. There were bruises all over him, fist shaped bruises. Hand prints on his arms where someone grabbed him and he saw what looked like boot shaped bruises on his ribs when his shirt would ride up from his struggles. He reached down and grabbed just above Daryl’s right knee squeezing tightly. “Let Hershel treat the wounds and then we will go back to camp and clean you up.” His voice held a tone of authority that he didn’t use often.

 

Rick’s tone and the hand clamped painfully on his leg made Daryl still instantly. A shiver of fear ran down his spine as he wondered if Rick knew what had been happening to him. Had Shane told him? Did Rick know that Shane had intended to do it? Was he was going to get kicked out of the group now because of it? Swallowing past the lump in his throat he gave a curt nod and lifted his shirt just enough to reveal the hole in his side. “Fine,” he sighed in defeat.

 

Hershel worked as swiftly as he could so not to cause the young man any more discomfort then necessary. “Maggie,” he called to his older daughter.

 

Maggie stepped into the bedroom. “Yeah?”

 

“I am going to need a couple pans of water, cloths, a towel and my kit.” Turning back to Rick, “What happened?” He noticed Daryl was getting more and more lethargic.

 

“I don’t know,” Rick gritted. “He came back from a hunt this way.”

 

“There is a wound on his side, looks like an arrow was pulled through which goes along with what he said happened but look at him. He’s lethargic, his speech is slurring and his pupils are dilated. It’s almost like he’s drunk or something.” Hershel could see the distress on Rick’s face and he knew the young man had feelings for the hunter.

 

Maggie and Glenn brought the supplies back and she was going to help her father but Rick stopped her. “I need to be here with Daryl would you and Glenn mind keeping an eye on things at the camp and making sure everyone stays safe? Shane is still out somewhere but everyone else should still be nearby.”

 

“Sure,” they agreed and left the room, shutting the door behind them.

 

Rick sat on the side of the bed and carefully touched Daryl’s arm. He put a cloth in one of the pans of water. “I’m going to wash some of this muck off of you so Hershel can get a better look at your injuries ok? It’s just me and him here I promise.”

 

Daryl tensed. He knew Rick or Hershel one would demand they get the dirt and mud off of him and Rick wasn’t going to let it go because he was injured. He also knew what removing the mud and dirt would uncover and if Rick didn’t already know he wasn’t sure he could take the shit storm that it would cause. He wasn’t able to be out on his own right now but he couldn’t do anything to stop it. Part of him knew Rick would never put him in harm’s way for anything but why would some like Rick Grimes care about Daryl Dixon? He reluctantly nodded his head but he couldn’t stop the panicked look in his eyes. It was like he had cotton in his mouth and his tongue was to swollen to talk even if he could.

 

Hershel looked into Daryl’s mouth then his eyes before listening to his heart beat and taking his blood pressure. “Have you taken any drugs?” he asked the prone man.

 

“He does not do drugs,” Rick assured Hershel. He was offended that the man would accuse his friend of such a thing. “Merle, his brother, was the one who had the drugs and Daryl gave us Merle’s stash a while back. Dale locked it in the safe in the RV.”

 

“Does Dale still have it?” Hershel asked.

 

“Yes, why?”

 

“This man is on drugs. Weither or not they were taken on his own accord or not I don’t know but I need to know with what and how much so I will know if I need to try and reverse whatever effect it’s causing,” Hershel explained.

 

“Dale and I did an inventory on it the night Daryl gave it to us. He has the pill count in the safe as well,” Rick told him.

 

“I will send Beth down to get Dale, you work on cleaning Daryl up. His blood pressure and heart rate are outrageous and I notice he panics when someone touches him. I don’t want to touch him and make it worse. I’ll knock before I come back in and will make sure everyone stays out so you can have some privacy,” Hershel told him as she left the room.

 

Drugged? Rick’s mind was racing and anger washed over him at the thought of one of their own trying to hurt him, especially someone as giving as Daryl. He dipped the cloth in some water, worked some soap into it and started wiping the dirt and blood off of the abraded skin. The more he worked the madder he got because it was clear Daryl had been beaten. Either the drugs or Rick’s touch seemed to have the reverse effect on the hunter though as he had stop trembling and his eyes looked more relaxed. Rick stood and removed the dirty boots and socks then moved up to undo his jeans and Daryl started struggling trying to get away.

 

“No. No,” Daryl struggled but his limbs felt like they weighted a ton and he couldn’t fight.

 

“Hey, hey stop it,” Rick warned before gathering Daryl up into a hug rubbing his back. “I know you don’t want to do this but we have to.” He kept up the soothing touches until the man calmed down a bit. “I wish you could tell me if you wanted me to leave and let Hershel do this.” He kissed the top of his head and sighed.

 

Daryl started trembling again and tried with all he had to speak. He managed to get out something that resembled “Don’ leave.”

 

Rick let loose a shaky laugh, happy to hear his voice even as weak as it was. “Ok then you’re gonna have to let me finish cleaning you up. We can’t risk you getting any infections. I will be as quick as I can.” He laid him back and make quick work of the torn, bloody pants. Seeing Daryl in all his glory took Rick’s breath away and sent a wave of pleasure straight to his groin and he had to move quickly to hide the fact that he had gotten rock hard. He laid a towel over Daryl’s middle to make him feel less exposed and set to work cleaning the rest of his body. Once he got the rest of Daryl clean he took a deep breath and moved the towel to clean the only part that was still dirty. He was surprised to see Daryl red, hard and dripping against his stomach. It made his mouth water but he knew it wasn’t the right time so he continued to clean acting like it was nothing. Once he was sure everything was washed he looked up and saw tears slipping down Daryl’s red face. “Don’t do that. No reason for tears or to be embarrassed.”

 

“Rick,” the door slammed open and Lori stormed in causing Daryl to jump and cry out in pain trying to cover himself

 

“No!” Rick growled. “Not now Lori!” he pulled a sheet over Daryl.

 

“Our son is lying in bed with a gunshot wound and you’re in here giving your boyfriend a hand job?” She shouted loud enough for the entire house to hear.

 

Hershel rushed into the room. “What is going on in here?” He looked at Lori, “I told you that Rick was busy and was not to be disturbed!”

 

“I can see what he’s busy with!” She snapped.

 

“OUT!” Rick yelled.

 

“Make me!”

 

“Oh I will,” Beth said from the hallway. She grabbed Lori’s arm and pulled her out of the room.

 

“I’m sorry about that. I told her not to disturb you and she said she would speak to you later,” Hershel sighed. “Dale and I went over the pills in the RV. It seems that the ‘stash’ had X in it.”

 

“Yeah. We were going to throw them out but Dale mentioned that if someone was severely injured or had to have some sort of surgery it might be useful. That’s why it was locked up.” Rick was absent mindedly rubbing his hand over Daryl’s arm trying to relax the trembling man.

 

“Not locked enough apparently because there are eight pills missing,” Hershel told him.

 

“Eight?!” Rick’s heart stopped beating for a moment.

 

“He’s not had eight at once or his heart would have exploded but he’s going to have to be monitored closely to be sure his blood pressure and respiration stays at an acceptable level.”

 

Rick didn’t like hesitation in Hershel’s tone. “What is it you’re not saying?”

 

“I’m just wondering why someone would feel the need to drug him and what their intentions were. It looks like he’s been in a bar brawl and his knuckles are busted so whoever did this will be busted up. It might make finding him quicker because he should be easy to spot.”

 

Hershel set out checking Daryl’s injuries and he ended up getting eight stitches in the front of the arrow wound and eight in the back and he had at the very least some bruised ribs. Rick helped Hershel tape the ribs up. Both were glad to find there was no evidence of sexual assault though there were a couple of moments where Rick thought Daryl was going to hurt himself trying to make them stop the exam. He struggled so hard that he nearly popped the stitches that Hershel had just put in. That’s how they ended up in this position. Rick was leaning against the pillows and the headboard with Daryl between his legs laying against him, head cradled against his chest in a fitful sleep, tears still staining his cheeks.

 

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~TWD*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

 

Daryl groaned as he opened his eyes and tried to set up.

 

“Stay down,” Rick said pulling him back against his chest.

 

“What the hell happened? I feel like I got hit by a bus.”

 

“Andrea thought you were a walker and tried to shoot you, grazed your head.”

 

“Thought you shot me at first,” he laughed then moved to look at Rick. He suddenly realized two things. He was laying against Rick and he was naked underneath the sheet that was covering him. His whole body tensed painfully.

 

“Easy,” Rick soothed. “You were fighting and struggling last night and this was the only way I could keep you calm,” he explained. He was relieved when Daryl stilled and didn’t try to run. “We need to talk.”

 

“About why the hell somebody would strip me?” He growled. He didn’t know why he felt the urge to obey Rick’s every command.

 

“I had to clean you up last night so the wounds wouldn’t get infected,” he explained. “I figured you would rather me do it then anyone else because I know you are uncomfortable with people touching you. I kept you covered the entire time.”

 

“Oh,” he picked at the sheet unsure of what to say. Memories of the day before were starting to come back to him. “How long was I out?”

 

“About five hours,” he told him.

 

“You’ve been siting like this for five hours? Your legs have to be killin you.” He struggled to move but Rick stopped him easily as he was still weak. He carefully repositioned them so that Daryl was cuddled to his side and they were both laying down more.

 

“Who did this to you Daryl?”

 

“Fell off the horse remember?” he hedged.

 

“Since when does a horse leave hand prints and boot prints?” He wasn’t happy with the answers he was getting. “I know it was Shane that hurt you. He’s the only one who would. I just need to know how many times it’s happened.”

 

“Don’t matter. He’s just stressed is all,” he made excuses, that’s what he’s always done. When your pops breaks your arm you tell everyone you fell down the stairs. He felt his chin being lifted and the look on Rick’s face sent chills down his spine and caused him to shrink back.

 

“Don’t you fuckin make excuses for him! He’s a coward who had to drug you to get the advantage!”

 

“H..he drugged me?” That explained so much.

 

“How many times has this happened Daryl?”

 

“We’ve been gettin in fights since me and Merle joined the group but it wasn’t till the CDC that he started getting the upper hand. Just thought it was cause I was tired and stuff like everyone else.”

 

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

 

He shrugged, “Wasn’t important really.”

 

“What?” he was livid.

 

“Not the first time I ever been hit and I’m sure it won’t be the last. Least it was me and not someone important to the group.”

 

“N..I.. Wha..” Rick couldn’t form words he was so pissed. How could someone like Daryl think they weren’t important? And what the hell had he been through that made a beating like this seem normal? They were going to have a long talk and he wasn’t entirely sure how Daryl was going to feel about it.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2 (Updated)

 

 

Rick smiled and mussed Carl’s hair listening to him laugh glad that he was almost completely healed. Every time he thought about how close he was to losing his son it took his breath and made his heart ache.

 

“Dad?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Mom said you were going to leave us because you didn’t love us anymore.”

 

“What?” He was pissed that she would pull such a dirty punch.

 

“I don’t believe her,” he said matter-of-factly, “I know you love me.”

 

“Of course I do son,” he squeezed his hand. “Look your mom and I are going through some stuff right now and as much as I didn’t want you to be pulled into the middle it seems she is going to have it no other way.”

 

“I’m not a kid dad,” he sighed. “I know you aren’t together anymore.”

 

He gave a sad smile at the truth of that sentence. He wasn’t a kid anymore the apocalypse saw to that. “You are wise beyond your year’s Carl,” he teased.

 

“Dad?”

 

“Yes son?”

 

“If Daryl leaves will you go with him?”

 

“Why would you think that?”

 

“Cause I heard mom and Shane talking yesterday. Shane was sayin something about Daryl needing to be put in his place so he would leave the group. I think they thought I was asleep cause of some of the things they said.”

 

“Like what?” he was trying to keep his tone neutral so Carl didn’t think he was making him angry.

 

The tips of Carl’s ears turned pink and so did his face. “Just things that Shane wanted to do to him.”

 

“Like?” his fists were clinched so tight his knuckles were white.

 

“He was gonna make Daryl take it and laugh while he screamed then shove it down his throat and choke him with it. Mom said he’d never be able to get Daryl down on his own but he laughed and said he had it covered. He’d been using Daryl to ease his frustration since the CDC and there wasn’t anything he could do about it.” His face was burning hot now.

 

Rick kissed him on the head, “You rest up for a while. I’m gonna go check on things. I’ll send Beth in to set with ya,” he winked trying to lighten the mood a bit. Carl smiled and started straightening out his hair and adjusting the covers.

 

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~TWD*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

 

Pain in his side snapped Daryl out of a still slightly drug induced sleep and when he cried out he had a rag forced into his mouth. Finally getting his eyes to open and focus he saw Shane on top of him, fist pressed as hard as he could in the wound on Daryl’s side.

 

“I’m gonna finish what I started in the woods boy. Gonna show you whose bitch you are and I’m gonna make you bleed for it,” Shane growled grabbing Daryl through the sheet in a punishing grip making him cry out and buck to try and get away. “Look at you ruttin against me like the little whore you are. Gonna train you up real good boy.”

 

Panic was quickly taking hold of his body because he still didn’t have full function back from whatever he’d been drugged with that added with the blood loss and pain, his head was just reeling and the cloth was cutting off his air supply. The more Shane spoke the angrier Daryl got and when he felt the man grab his dick it was over. He was Daryl Fuckin Dixon and nobody was ever gonna do anything like this to him again. He might have had to put up with it when he was a kid but he spent the rest of his life learnin just how to NEVER be anyone’s bitch again. Raring his head back as far as it would go he slammed it forward into Shane’s face taking great pleasure when he felt the cartilage of the other man’s nose snapping under the force of the blow.

 

“Fuck!” Shan roared and flailed around trying to regain control of the situation. He realized too late that he was out matched. The drugs he’d given Daryl had worn off more than he expected.

 

The hunter managed to get to his feet and then the fight was on. Grabbing Shane by the hair he slammed his face repeatedly into the wall until he could no longer hold him up then started kicking the shit out of him.

 

Rick had asked Beth to go set with Carl and stepped out on the porch to speak to Hershel about how Daryl was doing. “His blood pressure and heart rate are coming down as long as he doesn’t get upset. Right now you seem to be the one thing calms him quickly.” He couldn’t help but grin when Rick blushed.

 

“So you think he will make a full recovery?” he’d been worried about the damage that much X could do to his body.

 

The older man pondered on how to phrase what needed to be said. “The truth is I don’t know how much he was given at once, over what amount of time he had the eight pills or even if all eight of them went to Daryl. Without knowing any of that I can only say it’s a wait and see thing. He could be perfectly fine or he could go through withdrawal from it. It could have caused some adverse side effects to his body like heart or kidney damage. We just have no way of knowing until it happens.”

 

He was gonna throw up. Heart and kidney damage? Just as he opened his mouth to say something they heard a loud crash and a yelp followed by a lot of yelling. “What the hell?” He sighed and ran into the house to search for the source of the problem. He rounded the corner and saw Maggie, Glenn, Lori and Carol standing in the door of Daryl’s room staring wide eyed. Shouldering his way through he saw a very naked Daryl beating the shit out of Shane while cursing a blue streak. “Ok, ok!” He wrapped Daryl up in his arms and pulled him off Shane. Hershel shooed everyone else away then helped Shane to a chair taking great pleasure in pushing on the broken nose to ‘clean’ it.

 

“What the fuck is wrong with your bitch Rick?” Shane demanded unaware that anyone knew that he was the reason Daryl had been hurt.

 

“Fuck you!” Daryl yelled struggling to get free but his strength was waning fast.

 

“Enough!” Rick growled. “You’re gonna hurt yourself worse! You’ve already ripped your stitches.”

 

He shoved away from Rick and nearly fell to the floor only to have Rick try to grab him again. “Get off me!”

 

Rick held his hands up in a placating gesture realizing that Daryl had reached his limit. It was painful to watch him struggle to get a pair of pants on. “Somebody tell me what the hell is going on,” Rick demanded thinking that Daryl remembered their conversation about him knowing what Shane had done and hoping he realized he was trying to give Shane just enough rope to hang himself.

 

“He attacked me that’s what happened.” Daryl was out of breath and his body was trembling but he managed to set down on the bed and tug his socks and shoes on.

 

“No,” Shane shook his head, he could always think on his feet. He could use this all against Daryl and get the rest of the group to ostracize him. “I came here to check on him.”

 

“What?” Rick wanted to punch him in the face just because he was a dick but now he really wanted to do it and make it hurt.

 

“People have come to me over the past week talkin about how strange he’s been acting and that someone saw him bust into the safe in the RV and take out a bunch of pills.” Shane was hoping Rick was gullible enough to buy this story. “I started followin him into the woods when he went lookin for Sophia and that’s when I saw.”

 

“Saw what?” Hershel asked understanding what Rick was trying to do and helping out.

 

“I saw Daryl takin a bunch of pills.” He took a deep breath through his mouth and continued. “I was going to talk to you about it but then Carl got shot and I thought it could wait but that’s when it happened. He attacked Andrea.”

 

“What?” Rick and Daryl both snapped in unison.

 

“I would never do anything like that!” Daryl spat.

 

“But you did,” Shane sighed. “Don’t take my word for it. Ask Andrea or Lori.”

 

Daryl was rocking back and forth shakily on his feet. His ears were ringing and blood started dripping from his nose. He turned pleading eyes on Rick. “You have to know I wouldn’t do this.”

 

“He has to know his best friend wouldn’t lie to him,” Shane huffed.

 

“What I believe is that whoever is guilty here is going to have to leave. They aren’t welcome in this group anymore. Agreed?” Rick looked at both of them.

 

Daryl’s heart was pounding so hard against his chest that he was sure they could see it from across the room. This was it. He was going to be on his own again and he had no one to blame but himself. Damn him for caring about people. Merle was right he was just dirt to kick off their shoes. “Fine,” he hoped no one heard his voice falter.

 

“I hate that it has to come to that but yeah, people aren’t safe around here,” Shane played it up.

 

 

Rick walked up to Daryl noticed his eyes for the first time since the conversation had started. He thought Rick wanted to get rid of him. He cupped his face in his hands and when Daryl flinched it broke his heart. “I know you would never do anything like that. I know you were drugged and certainly not willingly. Hell I even have a witness of my very own who heard Shane here and my bitch of an ex-wife talking about how he was gonna hurt you.”

 

“What?” Shane stood in protest.

 

Not taking his eyes off of Daryl, Rick drew his gun and pointed it straight at Shane’s head. “Set down or I will put you down.” Shane complied. “You,” he rubbed his thumb over Daryl’s cheek we can’t make it without you. Not me, not Carol, not anyone. You are family Daryl and I really hope you will want to be more than that to me.” He leaned in and placed a soft kiss on his hunter’s lips and nearly purred with delight when Daryl didn’t pull back.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3 (Updated)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorta played with the time line a bit here. 
> 
> Thank you for all the wonderful comments! They are really encouraging!  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Daryl! Hey!”

 

“Umph,” he moaned and shoved at the hand smacking his face. “What the hell?”

 

Rick had never been happier to see those blue eyes open. “I kissed you and you swooned,” he teased smirking at the blush that spread across Daryl’s face.

 

“Did not,” he muttered getting back to his feet.

 

“Easy,” Hershel said grabbing Daryl’s arm. “You are going to have to try and stay calm. Your blood pressure and heart rate are still so high I’m worried about you having a stroke.”

 

“What? I’m healthy as a horse?” he huffed.

 

“You were until the X,” Rick explained. “It has to get out of your system fully before you can get back to normal.”

 

He let that sink in for a moment before taking a lunge at Shane again. “You son of a bitch!”

 

Rick grabs the hunter and holds him back. “Calm! Do you understand what calm means Dixon?” he growled.

 

Daryl glared at him but stopped his attack and stomped out of the room.

 

“Damn it,” Rick sighed. Wasn’t the end of the world enough to have to deal with? Why does all this drama have to work its way in? “Come on,” he grabbed Shane by the arm and drug him out of the room.

 

Daryl managed to make it to the front porch before everyone swarmed him asking a million questions. “I’m fine,” he assured them though they didn’t believe him.

 

“What happened?” Carol asked.

 

“Where is Rick? Shane needs to talk to him,” Lori added.

 

He walked down the steps glaring at her. “Not my problem.”

 

“She just asked a question you don’t have to bite her head off,” Andrea snapped.

 

“Why don’t you..” He was cut off by the front door slamming open and a bloody Shane rolling down the steps.

 

“Shane!” Lori screamed and ran to him. “What did you do?” She leveled an accusing glare at Daryl.

 

Andrea knelt down on his other side, “I told you he was dangerous! You should have just left it alone Shane.”

 

“No I was trying to protect you!” Shane said getting to his feet.

 

“Protect her from what?” Dale asked.

 

“Daryl!” Andrea yelled.

 

Daryl rolled his eyes as Rick and Hershel came down the steps to stand next to him. “Stop with the lies,” Rick demanded.

 

“You’re calling me a liar?” she acted hurt. “You don’t know what he did to me!”

 

“I didn’t do anything to you bitch!” Daryl snapped. “I don’t care if we are the last damn people on earth I still wouldn’t want you!”

 

“Like I would ever..” She started but Rick cut her off.

 

“ENOUGH!” Everyone gasped not use to hearing him so angry. “We are not doing this again! Shane is leaving.”

 

“You can’t make that decision on your own Rick,” Lori demanded. “You can’t decide who has to go or who gets to stay!”

 

“You know what he did Lori, you helped him plan it. Our own son told me that.”

 

“What? I?” she didn’t know what to say.

 

“Look if someone was attacked I think we should all know about what happened so we can all make our own decisions,” Dale offered. The others nodded in agreement.

 

Rick looked to Daryl to see what he wanted to do. He just shrugged not caring at that point. He was so dizzy he wavered on his feet. Rick and Hershel both grabbed his arms and pulled him back to set on the porch steps. “Easy,” Hershel warned. “Maggie get him some water.” She had a bottle on her that she had just fixed and passed it to him.

 

 

Rick sat down on the steps next to Daryl offering him all the support he could then began telling them everything he’d found out the past couple days. When he finished everyone was just looking at each other in stunned silence.

 

Daryl was about make the decision for all of them and just leave when Maggie walked up and sat down next to him opposite Rick. “I haven’t known any of you that long and I’m not really a part of your group but for what it’s worth, I believe you.” Daryl looked at her like she had two heads. “You are always doing things for other people and while you stole my horse,” she teased, “I have never even seen you take a bite of food before you’re sure everyone else has something.”

 

He didn’t know what to say. No one ever said things like that about him. Usually they just looked at him and decided he was a piece of trash like his brother. “I agree,” Carol said walking to stand by them. “You’ve been out every day looking for my baby. When I offered you food you refused it because you hadn’t been hunting and didn’t want to use up the food supply. I don’t think you would force yourself on anyone either,” she added glaring at Andrea.

 

“I believe Shane,” Andrea offered. “He was a sheriff and he knows people like Daryl and Merle. Besides Daryl is the one who had all the drugs to start with! Of course he is an addict!”

 

“I don’t know,” Dale offered in his usual judicious way. “Daryl may be a person I would have tried to avoid before the world turned to this, just because of my own prejudice about rednecks and bikers,” he shook his head. “Now that I’ve gotten to know him I think he’s one of the good guys and you,” he pointed to Andrea. “I thought you were a good person too Andrea but since the CDC you’ve been acting crazy. I think you would do anything to get Shane on your side so he will keep you with him.”

 

“I use to think Daryl was a prejudice asshole,” Glenn offered with a smirk. “I still think he’s an asshole but he’s family. I know he wouldn’t attack anyone and as far as the drugs, why would he give them up in the first place if he was taking them. Addicts don’t do that. He would have horded everything for himself to start with. Merle was the addict not, Daryl.”

 

Daryl was trying really hard to blink back the tears stinging his eyes but they spilled over anyway and he moved his hair hoping no one would notice. He couldn’t believe they all felt that way about him. His own family said he was a worthless nobody.

 

T-Dog finally spoke up. “You saved my life. You could have let me die on that highway and you didn’t. That’s all I got to say.”

 

“What about everything that Shane does for us? He did everything before Rick and still does!” Lori pleaded. “All Daryl ever does is go out in the woods and stay on the outskirts of camp away from everyone. He’s not involved in anything!”

 

“Not involved?” Daryl scoffed. “Who do you think brings in the food you eat? Who scouts ahead and makes sure the roads are passable and safe? Hell it’s always me and Glenn going on runs to gather supplies! I’m not involved in anything? How come I haven’t seen you out in the woods looking for Sophia? Huh? I have been out there looking for that little girl every single day. I took an arrow and a bullet in the process. Don't you talk to me about being involved!”

 

“Fine, we will go,” Shane snapped. “Me, Andrea and Lori,” sneering at Rick.

 

Rick chuckled, “I know you took my sloppy seconds Shane but you can keep her. I’m done with the bitch.”

 

“And Carl,” Shane challenged.

 

Rick was on his feet, gun drawn in an instant. “Over my dead body.”

 

“Those are acceptable terms,” Shane nodded.

 

Daryl got to his feet and stepped behind Rick. “I’m behind you, whatever you decide but if you’re gonna do this don’t do it here. Take him out so we don’t draw walkers to the farm.”

 

“I’m pregnant!” Lori shouted.

 

“What?” Shane and Rick asked simultaneously.

 

“Mine?” Shane asked.

 

“I..I don’t know,” she cried. “Please we have to work this out. We are a family.”

 

“No, you made your choice Lori. You have been sleepin with Shane for a long time.”

 

“But we made love the day you came back,” she reminded him.

 

The words made Daryl cringe. He hated the idea of Rick being with someone else but he wasn’t going to be the cause of him losing a child if the baby was his. “We still have to find Sophia,” he offered. “We need all the people we can get to search.” He pointed a finger at Shane, “you come near me again or try to drug me again I will shoot you myself!”

“Daryl,” Rick touched his arm but he shook it off and headed down to his tent.

 

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~TWD*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

 

It took two hours for the others to decide what to do with Shane. It wasn’t fair to keep him handcuffed incase walkers attacked but it wasn’t safe to just let him go. They finally settled on posting a twenty-four hour armed guard in camp in addition to the one on lookout for walkers and he, Andrea and Lori were all not allowed weapons of any kind until they found Sophia. All Rick could think about was Daryl and how he looked when he walked off toward the tent. He made his way down to Daryl’s camp after checking on Carl. As soon as he stepped inside the tent he was face to face with a loaded crossbow. He held his hands up in front of him, “Woah.”

 

Daryl sighed in relief when he saw who it was and put the crossbow down before painfully laying back down on his sleeping bag. “Where is he gonna be?”

 

“They decided to put an armed guard to watch the camp until we find Sophia after that,” he shook his head.

 

He nodded and got to his feet tossing his bow on his back and slipping a pistol in his pants but he paused when he grabbed his canteen. It was the only way that Shane could have drugged him. He tossed it down on the ground and started past Rick.

 

“What are you doing?” he grabbed his arms and stopped him.

 

 

“The sooner we find Sophia the sooner this can be over. You have a guard for the camp a guard for walkers and they are both twenty four hour guards. We don’t have enough people for all of that and for people to search in teams for her. I’m the only one who can go out on my own and look.”

 

“First you aren’t going anywhere.”

 

“You ain’t my boss, man.”

 

“No I’m not but I am someone who really cares about you and I’m not going to watch you kill yourself.”

 

“No you’d just watch someone else kill me,” he snapped.

 

“You know that’s not true! Daryl I told them I wanted them to leave. I told Lori it was over.”

 

“Yeah and now that you have another kid on the way? You think I don’t know what that means?” He wiped his hand over his face in frustration. “I know you Rick. You do the right thing even if it means you’re miserable.”

 

“Just like you,” he nodded. “I will do the right thing here but that doesn’t mean I’m giving you up.”

 

“Me?” Daryl’s heart skipped a beat.

 

“Yeah, you,” Rick said as he stepped into Daryl’s personal space. “We’ve been dancing around this thing since we went back to look for Merle. I just wasn’t sure you were looking to be with anyone.”

 

Daryl looked down at their feet. “What makes you think I am now?”

 

“I know you are. I can see it in your eyes. I can smell it on you,” Rick smirked.

 

“I’m not good at sharing,” Daryl growled.

 

Rick laughed, “I assumed that about you but neither am I.” He placed his hand on the back of Daryl’s neck and pressed their foreheads together. “I will take care of her and the baby because I have no way of knowing if it’s mine but I don’t love her. I don’t want to be with her. I want to be with you.” Daryl opened his mouth but Rick cut him off. “You’ve told me for a month that you aren’t a relationship guy that you aren’t good enough that you fuck everything up but you ain’t my boss either and you can’t tell me who to love.”

 

“Love?” Daryl choked.

 

“Yeah, love,” he pressed their lips together. “Get your stuff.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Just do it,” he slapped him on the ass. God he loved to see that man blush. He helped gather some of his stuff then led him up to his own tent.

 

“Um?”

 

“She can bunk with Shane or on her own but she’s not staying in here, you are.” He yanked the sleeping bag off of Lori’s side of the bed then unzipped his own laid it over the cot. “Sit, before you fall.”

 

“Are you gonna slap my ass again if I don’t?”

 

“Every time you don’t listen,” he purred in his ear. “Here,” he handed him a bottle of water when he sat down. “I bottled it myself after I checked on Carl so it’s safe.”

 

“Thanks,” he took a drink gratefully. “Carl,” he moaned. “What’s he gonna think about all of this?”

 

“He knows. Well he knows about me and his mom and Shane and that I like you. He’s ok with us.”

 

“He is?”

 

“Yeah he’s a good kid. He’s got a good head on his shoulders and he knows no matter what his mom and I love him.” He tapped Daryl’s leg, “scoot.”

 

“Bossy,” he grumped but scooted over.

 

“You love it,” he laughed and pulled him against his side then kissed the top of his head.

 

“I kinda do.” He jumped when Rick slapped his ass again. “Hey, I listened,” he pouted adorably.

 

“I know but I decided I liked doing it so now I might have to do it a lot.” The look on Daryl’s face was priceless, a cross between incredibly turned on and nervous at the same time. “Get some rest.” Within seconds he was asleep.

 


	4. Chapter 4 (Updated)

 

 

It had been a tough couple of weeks. First they found out Sophia had been in the barn all the time they had been searching, bitten and turned then Shane tried to kill Rick but Daryl stopped him with a bolt through the shoulder. He’d been aiming for the heart but missed and Shane managed to escape. The farm had been overrun by walkers and burned to the ground. Andrea was either dead or missing, Dale was gone and now they were on the move again trying to find shelter. They had stopped to set up a camp so they could get some rest. Rick stretched his sore muscles, “I’ll get a fire going, Carol get some food going, Maggie, Glenn you take first watch, Daryl..”

 

“Goin huntin,” he said walking away into the woods.

 

“Of course he is,” Lori muttered. Daryl flipped her the bird as he walked off.

 

The former sheriff clenched his jaw in frustration. Lori was trying to act like she and Rick still had a chance since Shane was gone even though she didn’t and it was getting on his and Daryl’s last nerve. “Why don’t you do something useful like,” he saw Carl looking up at him and paused, “set up a tent. Carl you can help me gather some wood ok?”

 

“Sure,” he was happy to be doing something with his dad.

 

The group worked like a well-oiled machine and camp was ready in no time and they all set around the fire and talked or took turns resting. Rick was pacing back and forth like a caged tiger because it was well past dark and Daryl wasn’t back yet. “You need to set down,” Hershel told him. “If we have to fight you are going to be too exhausted.”

 

“Daryl knows what he’d doing,” T-Dog offered.

 

“Yeah? Alone, in the dark? If he gets hurt? Falls, breaks an ankle?”

 

“I’m sure he’s fine,” Carol assures. “You know him he’s just trying to,” she glares at Lori, “get some peace.”

 

“He’s trying to get attention,” Lori huffed under her breath.

 

“He’s trying to get attention?” Carol huffed.

 

“He’s got my attention, he doesn’t have to try to get it,” Rick informed her.

 

“Who’s got your attention?” Daryl asked sneaking up on them like a silent killer with a huge doe across his back. Everyone nearly jumped out of their skin. He dropped the deer right next to Lori splattering her with muck.

 

“Damn it!” she jumped to her feet and ran to a nearby tree to throw up.

 

“You,” Rick answered trying his best not to laugh because he really was upset with Daryl. “What the hell are you thinkin being out this late alone?”

 

Daryl arched his brow, “Sorry daddy,” he snarked. “Didn’t mean to miss curfew but I had to run out to the store and get the family some dinner. It’s not like I could clean it anywhere near camp neither.”

 

Rick stepped so close to him their noses were almost touching and arched a brow of his own. “You could have been hurt or killed and I would never have been able to find you because you don’t leave any damn tracks.”

 

“Oh I leave a trail Sheriff, you just can’t track worth a shit.”

 

Rick bumps his chest against Daryl’s. “It could have waited till daybreak and it would have been much safer.”

 

“Maybe,” he shrugged.

 

“Would you two get a room already?” Carol laughed.

 

“You remember the conversation we had on the farm about what would happen when you didn’t listen to me?” Rick asked.

 

Daryl thought for a moment trying to place that particular conversation and then it hit him. He was going to smack his ass. His face flushed and his eyes got wide, “you wouldn’t dare.”

 

“I think you are about to find out,” he moved his arm, Daryl didn’t flinch which made him proud.

 

“Rick, I need you,” Lori moaned. “I’m so sick,” she gagged dramatically.

 

“You got that right,” Daryl rolled his eyes and turned to go clean the blood off of himself.

 

Rick grabbed his arm to stop him, “I’m not done with you.”

 

Lori gagged again, “Rick!”

 

“Just go man,” Daryl sighed. “She’s gonna puke up the baby or what little brains she has left.”

 

When Daryl tried to walk away again Rick pulled him back, “I said I wasn’t done.”

 

Yet another gag and whine. Hershel stood, “I’ll make sure she gets to her tent.”

 

“T, help me get this deer cut up?” Carol asked and they went to work.

 

Rick pulled Daryl away from camp toward the vehicles. After he made sure it was safe he pushed him against one of the cars. “Am I’m being arrested officer?” Daryl laughed which earned him a smack on the ass that hurt a lot more then he thought it should have. “Owe!”

 

“You scared me Daryl.”

 

He turned and sat on the hood of the car so Rick couldn’t smack him again and pulled the Sheriff between his legs. “I’m sorry I just had to get away from the human bitch fest. If I had to watch her grab your ass or your,” he bit back a growl. “Like I said I don’t share well.”

 

“You’re not sharin, it’s just you,” he reassure rubbing his hands over Daryl’s arms. “What she’s doin isn’t something I want.”

 

“I know but I still want to punch her in the face. If she was a man I’d have broke her damn arms already.”

 

“I’ll have a talk with her.”

 

“Ain’t gonna do any good.”

 

“I don’t know what else to do,” Rick sighed and stepped back.

 

Daryl pulled him back in for a hug and felt the tension in his back and shoulders. “I know there is nothing you can do to stop her and it’s not your fault. I’m just gonna have ta learn to live with it.” He hated to admit how good it felt to have Rick’s arms around him. He never thought he’d like being touched but damn if he didn’t want those arms around him forever. He’d never been a person to openly show affection or be with a man for that matter but for some reason it was different with Rick. “Maybe I’ll just start doing some grabbin of my own,” he teased.

 

Rick’s heart sped up at the thought of that. “You can grab anything, any time you like.” He saw the stunned look on Daryl’s face at his comment and he lifted his chin so that he could look him in the eyes. “Hey what’s going on?” He got no response. “Talk to me, Daryl.”

 

“It’s nothin.”

 

“Did I say something wrong?” Rick was afraid he’d been too forward.

 

“No, I just, I guess I’m not use to,” he shrugged, not knowing how to put what he was feeling into words.

 

“Being loved? The world ended, we all get a new start. Your old family, what they did to you it’s over Daryl. We are your family now and we all love you; I love you. Unless this is just something you don’t want. If that’s it just tell me because I don’t want to..” He moved to set beside him on the car.

 

“I want you it’s just new to me.” He hated talking about his feelings but he didn’t want Rick to think he didn’t care for him. “My old man, he was a drunk son of a bitch. He beat my mom, Merle and me like it was America’s favorite past time. He got worse as we got older though and by the time I turned nine Merle had started running away. He’d be gone for months at a time between Juvi and his dealer pals so that left me and mom to take the beatings. I came home from school one day and my dad told me to bring him a beer so I grabbed one and took it took him. Before I got two steps away he busted me upside the head with the bottle. Started yelling about how it wasn’t cold enough, even a fuckin retard would know how to grab a cold one. He beat me till I passed out. I don’t know how long I laid there in the floor but when I came to my mom was home from work and he was yellin at her tellin her how worthless she was and how it was her fault her boys were so fucked up and worthless.” Daryl had his fists clinched so hard his hands were shaking. “He hit her, knocked her off her feet and something in me just snapped. I couldn’t take it anymore and I ran for him. I punched, kicked and bit, everything I could but I was a scrawny little bastard and he just slammed my head through the wall. After that things got bad.”

 

“That wasn’t bad?” Rick was horrified.

 

“The beatings happened almost every day. I eventually stopped crying and begging him to stop and that pissed him off even more. It became like a challenge for him to find a way to hurt me. He found a new favorite thing to hit me with that worked eventually.”

 

“What was that a freggin whip?” If Rick ever had the chance to see Daryl’s old man he intended to personally rip his heart out.

 

“Ever seen one of those orange outdoor extension cords?”

 

“Sure.”

 

“He’d throw one of those in the oven and get it hot, tie me up then beat me till he passed out or got tired, which ever came first.” He picked at a raveling on his jeans. “Merle came back home for a while after that. He had no idea how bad the old man had gotten and acted like he didn’t even remember what happened when he was there before. He kept teasing me because I didn’t have a girlfriend and even kept saying he was going to ‘hire’ me a girlfriend. Hell by the time I even noticed girls I was so scared up that I knew no one would want to see my body and on the off chance they did, when they saw the scars they were either repulsed or felt sorry for me. Hell I was always white trash that had to be hid away, so no one knew that person was interested in me but pity wasn’t somethin I could take.”

 

 

“Is that when you started liking men?”

 

“You’re the first man I’ve ever liked Rick,” he told him, honestly.

 

“You mean you’ve never been with a man before?” He was surprised.

 

“I didn’t say that. I said I’ve never liked a man before.”

 

“What do you mean,” Rick didn’t like where this was going at all.

 

He shrugged then moved to lean against the windshield, Rick doing the same so that their shoulders were touching. “My dad had a buddy of his teach me a lesson when I was about fourteen after I tried to run away like Merle did.” He couldn’t hide the trembling that roared through him at the memories. “It was a pain like I’d never felt before.”

 

Rick wrapped him up in his arms and kissed his head. “I’ve got ya. I’m not going to let anything happen to you again.”

 

Daryl fisted Rick’s shirt in his hand like it was a life line, his head buried in the crook of Rick’s neck. “When Shane started makin passes at me there was just something about him that put me on edge.”

 

Rick eased Daryl back so he could see his face. “Wait what? He made passes at you? When was this?”

 

“It started as soon as me and Merle joined up with the group. I told him I wasn’t interested but he just kept pushin. Then you came along and I guess he realized you were interested in me and it’s like he tripled his efforts.”

 

“Why didn’t you say anything?”

 

“What was I gonna say? Badass Daryl Dixon needed help keeping his virtue intact? Sides’ who’d believe me over Shane?”

 

“Everyone.”

 

“I know that now but I never thought it would be that way. I was able to fight him off till the CDC.”

 

“What?” Rick sat up pulling Daryl with him. “What did he do at the CDC Daryl?”

 

“I couldn’t fight him off that night for some reason. I thought it was just because I was exhausted and starving, just lost my strength ya know? Now I know that he roofied me.”

 

“What did he do when you couldn’t fight him off?” Rick’s stomach felt like it was full of rocks.

 

Daryl swallowed several times to clear the lump from his throat and tears filled those big blue eyes and spilled over. “Hey at least he spit on it,” he huffed a humorless laugh. “Granted it was from where he shoved his dick down my throat and tried to choke me but it’s more than I can say for the first time.”

 

“NO! No, no, no, no!” He pulled Daryl to his chest and rocked him. He could feel the sobs wracking Daryl’s body. “I will find him and when I do he will pay,” Rick growled.

 

“Rick is everything ok?” Carol and T Dog asked running toward them. “We heard shouting.”

 

He felt Daryl try to pull away when he heard them but Rick wouldn’t let go. He just held him tighter, “I’m never letting you go, you hear me?”

 

“Rick, Daryl?” T-dog called.

 

“It’s safe, just give us some time,” he waved them off and was grateful they didn’t pursue it. They stayed in that embrace until they both calmed down a bit then he lifted Daryl’s chin so he was looking in his eyes. “You said there were a few times you felt like he might have drugged you did anything else happen?”

 

“He tried but I guess he either didn’t give me as much or he was weaker cause he never made it again. I fought him off. He beat the shit outta me a couple times but he never got the upper hand again.”

 

“I should have protected you. I should have seen it,” Rick beat himself up. He’d been at the CDC but he was so damn caught up in Lori’s drama that he never even realized. “I knew you were off but I just thought it was because of everything we’d been through. I thought the limp was from walkin too much.”

 

“Rick stop, there is no way you could have known short of seeing it happen. I didn’t want anyone to know and I didn’t tell you now because I wanted you to blame yourself. I told you because I don’t want you to think I’m not interested or trying to push you away. I’ve just never had an experience that wasn’t forced.”

 

“We will take things as slow as you want Daryl. We don’t have to do anything you don’t want to do.”

 

“What if I want to?” Daryl asked, shyly.

 

“Then I’ll let you take the lead,” Rick soothed.

 

“I don’t want to take the lead,” he said softly. “I want you to do what you would normally do with someone you like.”

 

“Love, I love you.”

 

“Someone you love then.”

 

“You’re sure about that?” Rick asked. Daryl nodded. “I wanna hear you say it.”

 

“I’m sure.”

 

“If you don’t like something or you aren’t ready or comfortable then you just tell me and we will back off ok? Promise?”

 

“Promise.”

 

Rick Slides off the car and pulls Daryl to the edge wrapping his arms around him and giving him a very passionate kiss and doesn’t stop until Daryl is resting almost bonelessly against him. He gives a small mewl of protest that Rick finds adorable when he pulls away. “Come on,” he smiled pulling him off the car. Just before they got into camp he reached and took Daryl’s hand.

 

“Everything ok fellas?” Hershel asked.

 

“Its fine,” Rick assured him. “Who’s on watch now?”

 

“Maggie and Glenn just laid down and T dog and Carol took over.

 

“I can relieve Carol,” Daryl said.

 

“No,” Hershel shook his head. “You are both exhausted and you need to lay down we’ve got this.”

 

“Are you sure?” Rick asked.

 

“Yes,” Carol answered from her place in the trees. “Shut up and go to sleep, both of you.”

 

“Yes mam’” they both answered and stepped into their tent. They took their shoes and jackets off before crawling on top of the sleeping bags. Both were so exhausted they fell asleep almost instantly.

 

 


	5. Chapter 5 (Updated)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the wonderful feed back and comments! It really makes me want to keep writing!
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rick woke up alone to the sounds of people outside moving about and packing stuff up to travel. He mussed Carl’s hair as he stepped out of the tent. “Why didn’t someone wake me?”

 

“You were exhausted,” Carol said. “Besides you only got about four hours.

 

“Why don’t you and T-dog lay down a while and I will finish up here.”

 

“Daryl insisted on taking our watch about an hour after you laid down,” T-dog told him.

 

Lori walked past him giving him her brightest smile. “Morning.”

 

“Mornin,” he nodded. “Feeling better?”

 

“I still smell it on my clothes but it's better.”

 

“Good, just try to stay Hydrated.” He really didn’t know what else to say that would be kind.

 

“I was thinkin maybe we could ride together today, you know like a family aga….”

 

Rick saw Daryl and walked to him cutting her off. “You ok? You didn’t sleep last night.”

 

He shrugged, “Fell asleep for about an hour then woke up. Could go back to sleep and didn’t want to wake you so I just stood watch.”

 

Reaching out and putting his hands on Daryl’s hips he pulled him in for a kiss. He felt Daryl’s muscles tense so hard it felt like jumped and he could feel the heat from the blush on his face but Daryl started to relax into the embrace after a couple of seconds. “Mornin’,” Rick smiled then pressed another kiss to his lips.

 

Daryl’s world was spinning and his heart was pounding but he leaned into the kiss. When they finally broke he looked down at the ground, “mornin.”

 

Lori walked up to the two of them, “We need to talk.”

 

Rick felt Daryl tense again but Rick tightened his grip around his waist and held him close while he responded his pestering ex. “What?”

 

“I was hoping to talk to you alone,” she huffed. Lori would do whatever it took to separate the two men.

 

“Whatever you got to say you can say in front of Daryl,” Rick told her.

 

She sighed and tried to think of something that would work. “I am going to need prenatal vitamins soon.”

 

“What?” Rick asked. Lori had known about the baby for a while and he assumed on one of the many runs she had asked Glenn to do for her that she’d already gotten the vitamins.

 

“I don’t have milk, we are malnourished and if your baby is going to be healthy I have to have them soon.”

 

Rick heard Daryl’s soft growl and took a deep breath of his own. Daryl, however, spoke first. “Out of all the time, Glenn and Maggie went to the pharmacy when we were at the farm you never had them pick up prenatal vitamins?”

 

“What do you know about it?” Lori snapped. “This has nothing to do with you! This is between me and the baby’s father,” she sneered.

 

Rick rubbed his temples trying not to snap at Lori. He knew what she was trying to do but he also knew that it was not the time for a big fight and regardless of why she waited, the fact was the baby needed them. “Fine I will make a run and see what I can find.”

 

“No, you can’t leave us,” she insisted.

 

“Who am I supposed to send then? Maggie and Glenn? It’s not their problem.”

 

“I’ll go,” Daryl said stepping out of the embrace.

 

“No,” Rick shook his head.

 

“You can stand here and flap your damn gums all day long and it ain’t gonna change the fact that they need you to lead them, Hershel, to care for them and everyone else you got as muscle if something goes bad. I’ll be fine it’s not like it’s my first day doin this shit.” He slung his crossbow over his back, shot a glare at Lori and started toward his bike.

 

“You are not going Daryl,” Rick snapped running to stop him.

 

“Fine then just let your baby die!” Lori yelled and stomped off into the woods.

 

“Lori! Get back here!” Rick yelled. “Damn it Daryl don’t you go anywhere!” he said then took off after Lori before she got herself killed. Daryl turned and headed to his bike.

 

“Wait,” Maggie called as she ran to catch up with him. “I’m coming with you.”

 

“No, you’re not,” he gave her a look.

 

“Yes, I am.”

 

“No, you’re not!” He threw a leg over his bike and started it. She hopped on behind him before he could take off. “Damn it I said no!”

 

“You are not the boss of me Daryl Dixon and besides do you even know what you’re looking for?” When he didn’t answer she smiled. “I didn’t think so! Let’s go.”

 

“Damn it, girl, stop tellin me what to do,” he grumped.

 

“Stop bein so damn stubborn,” she laughed.

 

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~TWD*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

 

Rick caught up with Lori and grabbed her arm pulling her to a stop. “What the hell is your problem Lori? Are you trying to get someone killed?”

 

“I’m trying to save our baby! The baby you don’t seem to care about!” she jerked her arm out of his grasp.

 

“I don’t care about?” he scoffed in disbelief. “We both know that baby is NOT mine, it’s Shane’s but I have still been protectin you and making sure you get just as much as everyone else so don’t tell me I don’t care! What I should have done is dropped your ass off on the side of the road with some provisions and left you there and the only reason I didn’t is because you are Carl’s mother!”

 

“It’s because you still have hope for us being a family,” she insisted.

 

“No. I love my son and for his sake, I will keep you around and take care of you and your child but I do not want you! If you keep causing trouble then we will be forced to make a decision you won’t like Lori.” He started to walk away but turned back to her with a look so fierce it scared her. “Leave Daryl alone. He’s not your slave and he’s not going to be at your beck and call whenever you want something on a whim! Runs are dangerous and take careful planning and I will not risks lives unless it’s necessary! Do you understand?” She didn’t answer so he grabbed her arm in a tight grip and pulled her close. “I said, do you understand?” he growled.

 

“Yes,” she hissed and jerked her arm free.

 

“You can stay out here and get bit or get your ass back to camp!” Rick stomped off.

 

Carol and Glenn put the last boxes of supplies in the back of the truck. “Rick is going to be so pissed,” Glenn said.

 

“I can’t believe Daryl left without telling him,” Carol agreed. “I’m glad Maggie went with him or Rick might have killed him when he gets back.”

 

“I was going to go with him but when he jumped on the bike Maggie said it would probably be better if she went.” She laughed at the thought of Glenn riding behind Daryl on the motorcycle. Just as they stepped back into camp they heard Rick growl.

 

“He did what?” Rick snapped.

 

“Now calm down Rick,” Hershel tried to defuse him. “Maggie went with him because she knows what the vitamins look like. He’s gone on runs before and he knows how to be safe.”

 

“Damn it! I’m getting tired of people not listing to me! You want me to lead you, to make the tough choices but you don’t do what I tell you to do!”

 

“Easy Rick, he was just doing what he thought needed to be done,” Hershel explained.

 

“This stops now! The next time someone pulls this shit then you can hit the road! If you think you can do better than I have, get farther than I have gotten us then step the hell up otherwise listen to what I tell you!”

 

“Rick,” Carol tried.

 

“Did he say where they were going?”

 

“Yes,” Hershel showed him on the map.

 

“Get in the cars!” he roared and they all complied quickly.

 

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~TWD*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

 

Maggie yanked the door open and Daryl scanned the room, crossbow at the ready. “Looks clear,” he said as they stepped inside. “Can’t believe there is so much stuff still in here,” he eyed the loaded shelves.

 

“We should have brought a car,” she agreed.

 

“It would have taken double the time in a car with the roads the way they are. We will take all we can on the bike though then come back if we have to.”

She nodded and got to work loading a backpack with vitamins. “You know that she’s not turning his head right?”

 

“Huh?”

 

“Lori, she is trying but she’s not getting to Rick. He’s done with her, you can see that in every ounce of him but she is gonna keep tryin.” She watched as he loaded more gauze and supplies in another pack. “He loves you, Daryl.” She walked over and touched his shoulder, “He loves you.”

 

“Why are you concerned about it?” he huffed. He didn’t like talking about this stuff.

 

“Because you have become like my big brother. A major pain in the ass but I love ya and I want to see you happy. That’s why” she sassed.

 

He softened at that and started stuffing things in the pack again. “I know he cares about me but I can’t come between him and his kid. This world was hell before the walkers but now? A kid without someone like Rick as a father stands no chance and she’s not going to stop until he agrees to be with her again.”

 

“She told Shane it belonged to him. I overheard her on the farm.” She saw his eyes snap toward her. “I’m pretty sure Rick knows too and he’s just keeping her safe because of Carl.”

 

“I figured it was Shane’s baby but I thought,” he stopped and busied himself supplies again not wanting to get into those emotions.

 

“You thought he was helping her because he had feelings for her?” She smiled at him, it was the first time she’d ever seen him so unsure.

 

He didn’t respond but he didn’t have too, she understood and they continued to work in companionable silence. They loaded the two backpacks as full as they could then carried armloads of stuff out to put in the saddle bag on his bike. “I’m gonna go take one more scan around and see if we missed anything,” he told her. “Finish loading this stuff and I’ll be right back.” Before he could go back inside five men surrounded them.

 

“Hands up,” one of the men said. “Mitch, search em’.”

 

“We were just leaving,” Daryl told them. “Didn’t mean to step into anyone’s territory.”

 

Mitch took the pistols and Daryl’s bow and handed them to another guy before sticking his gun to the side of Daryl’s head. “You can keep what you found we just want the girl.”

 

“Not gonna happened friend,” Daryl told them.

 

“Oh I say it is,” another one said, “and you’re going to watch. Once were done showin your bitch what a real man is like then were gonna kill you. We might let her live till we’re tired of her,” he shrugged. “If she ain’t no good she’ll die too.”

 

Four of the men starting beating Daryl up. Punch after punch was thrown until he was hanging limp in their arms. When they dropped him to the ground they gave him several good kicks just to be sure he wouldn’t try to get up.

 

“Daryl!” Maggie screamed and tried to get to him but one of the men restrained her. She was crying by the time they stopped beating him and they all turned to look at her. “Please, there has to be another way.”

 

“Oh, we can do it a lot of different ways,” one of them sneered and ripped her top off.

 

Daryl heard Maggie scream and willed her to understand what he wanted her to do and praying she would survive. He moved as fast as he could breaking the wrist of the man holding the gun to his head, shooting the one touching Maggie in the head then turning to the next.

 

Maggie scrambled to get the gun of who had touched her and shot one of the men in the chest. She turned in time to see Daryl rocked backwards as a bullet pierced his thigh. She shot the man in the stomach and watched him hit the ground before running over to her friend. “Daryl!? Can you walk?” She was already helping him to his feet.

 

He heard the moans of walkers and looked up. About twenty of them coming, drawn by the noise and the smell of fresh blood. “We got to move!” He managed to get on the bike and get it started.

 


	6. Chapter 6 (Updated)

 

 

Daryl stopped the bike once they were far enough away to be safe. He pulled his vest off then his shirt and handed it to her, “here.”

 

She gratefully accepted the shirt and slipped it on then dug out something to help stop the bleeding on his thigh. “We have to slow this down or you’re going to bleed out.”

 

“We don’t have time,” he argued but she already had the bandage out. “For what saving your life? Well too bad because we are going to make time!”

 

He couldn’t keep from crying out when the bandage was tightened and was grateful the bike stopped him from hitting the ground. “We have to move,” he panted.

 

She nodded and wrapped her arms around him trying to help keep him from falling over. “Asshole.”

 

He chuckled knowing she was trying to lighten the mood. “Bitch.”

 

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~TWD*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

 

“I thought they would have beat us here,” T-Dog said as they all got out of the vehicles. They all gathered round the back of one of the trucks to wait. Carl started wondering around, Lori still sitting in a car and not watching him.

 

“They should have with all the debris we had to stop and move,” Hershel said.

 

Rick was worried and pissed at the same time. He hated this and there wasn’t a damn thing he could do about it. “It’s gonna start getting tough with this weather. We’re gonna have to find somewhere to hold up for at least a few days so we can all get some real sleep and recoup a bit.” And he could have a long talk with Daryl about his actions,” he added silently.

 

 

Carol nodded, “We have food thanks to Daryl and some water stored up but we will need to find a water source soon.”

 

Beth came up and dug a blanket out of the back of the truck. When she felt the others looking at her she smiled, “Lori is freezing.”

 

Rick patted her on the back, “Thanks, Beth. I really appreciate you helping with her.” She nodded and took the blanket back to the car Lori was still in.

 

Rick was about to say something about how he was going to kick Daryl’s ass for worrying him so much when they heard the sound of the motorcycle. “Finally,” he sighed in relief.

 

“Something is wrong,” Carol pointed out as they got closer. “He’s weaving all over the road.”

 

As they reached the group everyone could see Daryl and Maggie both covered in blood and ran to them. Rick and T-Dog both grabbed the bike, put the kickstand down on the bike and shut it off. Glenn grabbed Maggie and started checking her over. “What happened?”

 

“Daryl?” Rick pulled him off the bike and laid him on the ground. He was bloody and bruised all over and his eye swollen shut. “What happened?”

 

Maggie explained everything to them and handed off the backpacks to Carol. Hershel looked at Daryl’s bullet wound. “The bullet is still in there. We need to get somewhere I can do surgery and he can be still for a while. I don’t think it hit the artery but I don’t know how much blood he’s lost either.”

 

“Get his bike loaded into the back of the truck and get me a blanket to wrap him up in.” Rick put his hand on Daryl’s bloody face, “Daryl you hang on you hear me? We are going to fix this. Hershel is going to take care of you.” T-Dog bent to help him lift Daryl but he waved him off. “I got him.” He impressively lifted the grown man in his arms and went to the big Broncho. Lori was sitting inside. “Get out, we need the back seat.” She wisely did so without argument and he sat Daryl on the seat.

 

Maggie put her hand on Daryl’s shoulder, “I’ll hold him while you get in on the other side then you can pull him into your lap.”

 

He nodded and did just that. It broke his heart to hear Daryl cry out in pain as they moved him. Maggie climbed in with them putting Daryl’s legs in her lap. Glenn got in on the driver’s side and Hershel the passenger side. Hershel handed him the blanket and Rick wrapped Daryl in it. “Maggie, are you hurt?” Rick asked but he didn’t take his eyes of the body in his lap.

 

“No, it’s his blood,” explained as she rubbed Daryl’s lower leg soothingly.

 

She was shivering and he knew it meant she was going into shock. “Move closer,” Rick held his left arm out and she cuddled next to him. He had Daryl in his lap so she was able to move under his legs easily. Rick pulled part of the blanket over her as well hoping to stave off the shock. “It’s gonna be ok. Everything is gonna be ok,” he kept repeating and rocking them both. Hershel and Glenn glanced at each other with worried expressions.

 

They had been driving for quite a while when Carl spotted something. “Carol look!” He pointed to a house that sat up on a hill. It was the only thing they had spotted so far that looked like it was even stable.

 

 

Her eyes got wide at the sight of the house. It was a brick three story and all the windows and doors even seem to be intact. She stopped the car and jumped out motioning for everyone else to look. Everyone got out of the cars except for Rick, Maggie, and Daryl.

 

“Woah,” T-dog said.

 

“Maybe we can hold up here for a while since it’s getting so cold,” Hershel smiled.

 

“We need to clear it first,” Glenn nodded “but it looks more promising than anything we’ve seen since the farm.” He turned and looked at Carl, “I need you to do me a favor.”

 

“Sure.”

 

“I need you to go tell your dad what’s going on and I want you to stand guard for them ok. You need to get in the car with them, in the front.”

 

He nodded, “Ok,” glad to feel useful.

 

It took them about ten minutes to clear the house and it was almost too good to be true. It had been trashed and the furniture broken but the structure itself was still solid. There was a fireplace in the big living room, a fireplace in the master bedroom and a kitchen with a ton of counter space. They could make it work here.

 

“This is awesome,” T-Dog said.

 

Glenn nodded, “Let’s bring the cars up here, back them in so they will be easy to reach and get out in case we have to make a run for it. We can start unloading supplies and settling in. Hershel where would be a good place for Daryl?”

 

By the time Glenn had got them to the house and Rick carried Daryl inside Hershel and Beth had a table covered with a sheet ready for them. “Put him here.” He hurriedly cut the leg of his pants so he could get to the wound. “Rick I need your belt.”

 

“What?” he was holding Daryl’s hand for dear life.

 

“Belt now!” Hershel snapped trying to get to him to focus. Rick handed Hershel the belt and he placed it above the wound on Daryl’s leg to help stem the blood flow while he tried to dig out the bullet. “Beth get the knife out of my bag.” Hershel kept one knife that had never been used to kill a walker and he tried to keep it as clean as he could. Carol sat a pan of water down next to him so he could clean his hands. He leaned down close to the injured man, “Son this is going to hurt and I’m sorry. The bullet is stuck inside your leg and I’m gonna have to get it out or you will lose the leg.” He saw the weak nod and knew Daryl understood.

 

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~TWD*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

 

Daryl was aware of several things, one, for the first time in a month he was warm. Two, there were people talking and moving around. Three, he felt like he’d been hit by a bus. He tried to set up and instantly regretted it. “Unghh!”

 

“Daryl!?” Rick was at his side in an instant. “Hey, take it easy,” pushing him back down. He’d been out for hours and those blue eyes were the most beautiful thing Rick had ever seen.

 

“What happened?” he asked, his voice raspy.

 

“Here,” he lifted Daryl’s head and gave him a drink. “Just a little for now.”

 

He hadn’t realized how thirsty he was and wanted to drink the whole bottle but he didn’t. “What happened?”

 

“You don’t remember?” Hershel asked as he stepped into the room. Daryl shook his head.

 

“You were shot,” Rick explained.

 

It all came flooding back in an instant. The run, the attack, Maggie. “Maggie!?” he tried to set up again.

 

“She’s fine thanks to you,” Hershel explained as he and Rick held Daryl down. “You on the other hand young man are not fine. There is a lot of muscle damage to that leg and your shoulder had been partially dislocated. They worked you over good.” He checked him over again and was satisfied with everything at the moment. “Maggie wants to see you when she gets back if that’s ok?”

 

He nodded, “yeah.”

 

Rick waited till Hershel left the room then kissed Daryl’s swollen lips. He knew it had to hurt but he didn’t care. “Don’t you ever leave me, Dixon.”

 

Daryl felt tears fall on his face and pulled Rick down beside him and into a hug. It hurt like hell to move his arm but he wanted to hold him. It killed him to feel Rick’s body shake with silent sobs knowing it was because of him. “I’m here. Not going anywhere you’re not going.” When he finally felt the cries stop, “I’m sorry Rick. I didn’t mean for any of this to happen.”

 

“I know,” he sighed raising up on his elbow to look at him. “You couldn’t have known what would happen I know that but Daryl you can’t keep running off because you’re upset.”

 

“That’s not why I left,” he shook his head and it made him sick to his stomach. “I told you the truth. I was the best option for the run. You have to stay with the group and Hershel is the only medically trained person so he has to stay safe.”

 

“And you’re our hunter and the best fighter we have so you have to stay safe. Daryl, we can list everyone’s qualities and make an argument for them to stay safe. We have to make smart decisions so we all stay safe. No one in this family is expendable, no one.”

 

“You’re right,” he sighed.

 

Rick kissed the top of his head. “You would think with all the evil in this world already that people would try to make it better instead of trying to hurt others.”

 

“They didn’t even ask for anything or try to take anything other than Maggie. They beat me down to make me watch and said they would kill me after. When he ripped her shirt off,” a shiver rocked him.

 

“It’s ok,” Rick pulled him into another hug and rubbed his arm. “You saved her. You’re right if you hadn’t been there she would be God only knows where and whoever was with her would be dead. She told us how fast you were and how accurate the shots were.”

 

“All I could think about was how mad you had to be and if I died..” Daryl choked up.

 

“It’s over now and you’re safe but don’t expect me to let you out of my sight anytime soon and you will do what I say so you can heal. Got it?”

 

He started to argue but thought better of it. “Got it.” He looked up as Maggie and Glenn walked into the room with their arms full of wood.

 

“You’re awake!” she beamed and dropped the wood on the hearth before going to hug him. “We were so worried.”

 

“You ok?” he asked her noticing she still had his shirt on.

 

“Thanks to you,” she teared up a bit and gave him a soft kiss on the cheek.

 

“So I guess you had to use all the supplies we got on me?” he huffed. “All that for nothing.”

 

“Nope we didn’t use the good stuff on you just old rags,” Glenn teased and they all laughed. “You two made a major haul. Mores supplies then we’ve ever had including antibiotics. As always you came through when we needed you when I needed you,” he said looking at Mags.

 

Daryl was uncomfortable with the praise and tried to joke it off. “Well, I had to protect little sis here. I had the world’s worst big brother so I have to raise the bar.” He reached to muss her hair and groaned as pain wracked his shoulder. “Fuck!”

 

“Stay still,” Rick warned, “I keep telling you.”

 

“Bite me,” he huffed.

 

“Ok but I have to help Glenn build this fire first.” Rick got up and started stacking the wood in the fireplace.

 

Maggie cracked up at the look on Daryl’s face. “What are you laughin at?” he mock glared at her.

 

“Asshole,” she teased.

 

“Bitch,” he laughed then groaned as his body jarred. Rick and Glenn just looked at each other wondering what the hell was going on.


	7. Chapter 7 (Updated)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mentions of past child abuse and torture  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They stayed at the house for nearly a week before walkers started pouring through the area in herds. They were searching for much-needed supplies and shelter when a horn blast caused them all to pull over to the side of the road. Getting out of the cars they converged together, “We’re out of gas,” T-Dog told them.

 

“Damn it we can’t all fit in the cars,” Glen sighed.

 

“We need to make a run to find gas or another car,” Maggie suggested.

 

“We are gonna have to find some place to stay for a while soon. Lori will be having that baby any time now and Daryl still isn’t fully healed,” Hershel explained.

 

“I’m fine old man you just worry with the baby,” he shook a finger at Hershel. “I’ll go ahead and see if I can find some fuel. T help me get my bike down.”

 

“No,” Rick, Hershel, and Maggie said in unison. “We will go look for fuel but you aren’t takin the bike it’s too cold and you’re not ready yet,” Rick left no room for argument. “I’ll take one of the cars and Daryl to see what we can find. The rest of you sit tight.”

 

“I’m coming too,” Carl insisted patting the pistol holstered on his hip.

 

Rick looked at Daryl then back to Carl like he’d grown a second head. Daryl laughed and grabbed a couple empty gas cans out of the truck and put them in back of the car. Carl, not waiting for permission got in the back seat and shut the door. “Your son’s just as stubborn a pain in the ass as you,” Daryl smirked and got in the passenger seat and shut the door. Rick just lowered his head and got behind the wheel. He could hear the others laughing as they drove off.

 

They had been on the road about ten minutes when Rick reached over on the seat and took Daryl’s hand in his gently slotting their fingers together like it was the most normal thing ever. “Any idea where we should try next?”

 

“The map showed a small town about thirty minutes away. Hopefully being small there won’t been have many people to take down the resources.” Daryl said as he scanned the map in his lap.

 

“Service stations are pointless we know so maybe we focus on residential streets and cars that were left in driveways?” Rick asked.

 

“You’re probably right. We haven’t had much luck looking anywhere else.”

 

“Cool while ya’ll look for gas I can go through the houses and look for food,” Carl added.

 

“No!” both men said quickly. “You do not leave my side, Carl,” Rick added.

 

“But I can do it. I can clear the houses!” he whines.

 

“I don’t care if you can or not, you will stay at my side!”

 

“Why can’t you see how valuable I can be dad?” he huffed.

 

“I do see that you’re valuable son and I see that I love you and will do whatever it takes to protect you.”

 

 

“Like you protected Dale?” he said under his breath. Rick flinched like he’d been punched and Daryl had to bite back a growl.

 

“What?” Rick gritted.

 

“Shane would let me do it!”

 

Daryl grabbed the dashboard to brace for impact as Rick slammed on the breaks bringing the car to a screeching halt. “Don’t,” he pointed to Rick, “Stay.” Daryl got out then opened Carl’s door and drug him out of the back seat and about ten feet behind the car before finally releasing the flailing boy’s shirt. “What is your problem kid?”

 

Carl crossed his arms over his chest, “The way he treats me! He acts like I’m a baby and that I’m useless! He can’t protect us Daryl and you know it! He’s weak and he doesn’t care about anyone but himself!”

 

Daryl let the boy vent and get it all out. When he finally stopped talking he looked at him, “Feel better now?”

 

“What?”

 

“You got it out of your system so are you over it?”

 

“He,”

 

 

Daryl cut him off pointing an accusing finger at him, “What is your problem kid? You have an old man who’s willing to die to keep you safe. Who’s willing to make sacrifices so you can try to be a kid in this insanity we call life now and you act that the biggest prick I’ve ever met! I get that it was hard on you when your parents split but you can’t make them be together no matter how big of a brat you are! If it’s me you’re upset with for being with your dad then take it out on me!”

 

 

“No I’m glad ya’ll are together,” he admitted.

 

“Then what’s wrong with you? How can you look at Rick and say he’s not a leader? That he can’t make the hard decisions? He made the tough calls from day one and NEVER tried to cover if something bad happened. He faces the consequences without question! You think just because you learned how to shoot a gun that you got the balls to take a life? Let me tell you something if it is that easy for you then you’re more fucked up then Shane! Pullin that trigger isn’t a game boy it’s real life! Shooting a walker comes easy because it’s life or death but making the call to end someone’s suffering but to put someone out of the group knowing what it means to survive out here alone, that’s no fuckin game! It’s not easy and if you weren’t so busy feeling sorry for yourself you would see just how heavy those decisions are weighing on him! Can you not look at him and see the stress and worry pouring off of him or have you just never gave a damn enough to look since you started to feel all grown up? He cares for people more than anyone I have ever met without a thought in hell for himself!” He looked at Carl whose eyes were locked on the ground by his feet unable to face his judgment. “Look at me,” once he complied, “Do you want to know what a real heartless father does Carl?” He lifted the front of his shirt revealing countless scars from beatings and cigarette burns from his old man and brother.

 

Carl gasped, “Y..your dad did that?”

 

“My old man hated me from the day I was born. He never fought for me or tried to give me a good life. Hell, he never even checked to see if I was still alive when he got done hittin me. Do you see how lucky you have it, Carl? How great of a father your dad is?” He sighed hoping he’d made him understand just how mistaken he was. “Now you are going to get in that car and apologize for being an ass and you are going to start treating your old man with some respect. If you want to be treated like a man Carl start acting like one! Now get!” he pointed toward the car.

 

Rick saw them walking back to the car and scrubbed at the tears that had escaped before they both got back in. Carl looked sheepish, “Dad?” Rick didn’t answer he just put the car in drive and started down the road again. “Dad I’m sorry.” He just glanced and the rearview and nodded, to heartbroken to say anything. Daryl reached for Rick’s hand and with some effort was able to pry it off the steering wheel. Bringing it to his lips he kissed the back then the palm before holding it in his own hand.

 

 

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~TWD*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

 

 

“It’s been two hours,” Maggie said, “maybe we should go looking for them.”

 

“There is plenty of daylight left and Rick told us to stay put,” Glenn reminded her. “I’m sure they are fine they might have had to go farther than they had hoped to find gas.”

 

Beth walked up to her sister and Glenn, “do you think you could show me how?”

 

“How what?” Maggie asked.

 

“To shoot a gun.”

 

“If daddy is ok with it as soon as we set up camp I’ll show you some stuff,” she nodded.

 

“Thanks!”

 

“Look” Glenn pointed to the car coming down the road in front of them. “Told you they’d make it.”

 

Everyone got out of the car as soon as it stopped. Daryl and Rick got two cans of gas out of the trunk and Carl went to talk to Beth. “We were getting worried,” Maggie told him.

 

“Sorry, we found more than we were expecting,” Rick smiled as they handed off the gas cans to Glenn and T. “We may have found a promising place to stay.”

 


	8. Chapter 8 (Updated)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is were I start to play with time lines and events so please know that things may not happen the way they did in the show.  
> I can't think everyone enough for the kind comments and the kudos! I'm blown away by the response the story is getting!
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Daryl!” Rick yelled. The archer ran to his side and sent a bolt through another walker before rushing to help Maggie.

 

“Daryl!” he puts another walker down.

 

“Daryl!” another. It felt like hours had passed but they finally cleared part of their new home; a prison.

 

“This might just work,” Glenn smiled.

 

“We are finally safe enough to sleep,” Hershel agreed. “We have the keys so no one else can get into this block until we clear the rest of the walkers and Lori can safely have the baby here.” Everyone set out to clean out their own cell and make a room.

 

Daryl took a cell on the top level and started tearing stuff out of it and making all sorts of changes. It took about an hour before he got something together he was satisfied with and he went looking for Rick. He found him on the lower level pressed against the wall sitting on the cold floor looking like he was just one breath away from bursting into tears. Without a word he reached down, pulled him to his feet and led him up the stairs. He stopped at the cell he’d been working on for them. The bottom bunk bed had been removed from the wall and mattresses were laying on the floor stacked two wide and two high covered in two really soft looking blankets.

 

Rick looked around astonished at what Daryl had done for them and burst into tears. “Hey,” Daryl pulled him into a hug rubbing his back as the silent sobs wracked his body. Daryl held him like that until the sobs slowed into hiccupped cries. Without speaking a word he tugged Rick’s coat and shirt off leaving his t-shirt on and laid them on the top bunk. He then unbuckled the gun belt and laid it on the ground at the head of the mattresses with his bow for easy access. “Sit,” he eased, helping him lower his body to the soft surface then bending down to remove his shoes. He took his own jackets and shoes off before sitting next to him.

 

“This is perfect,” Rick hiccupped.

 

 

Leaning in he placed several soft kisses on Rick’s trembling lips. “I’m not going to let you do this to yourself, Rick. You’re killing yourself over things that are out of your control. Dale died because the world has gone to shit and he got bit by a walker. The farm got burned because Shane was a prick on a power trip who wanted to kill you to take what you had because he didn’t have the balls to make a life of his own. Carl, man he’s just a hormonal kid who has a mom that’s a bad influence. You can’t let this get you.”

 

“He hates me,” he hugged his knees to his chest. “He thinks I’m weak and useless that I’m just in the way. What if he’s right? What if I’m causing things to be worse for us then they have to be? What if..”

 

Daryl grabs a hand full of his hair in a tight grip tilting his head so that he is looking him in the eyes. “Stop it. Don’t you ever say stuff like that Rick!” Daryl had suffered years of verbal abuse which led to such self-doubt that he didn’t even think he could breathe the right way and he wasn’t going to let Rick fall into that. “What he said was bullshit and I know it breaks your heart because you are an amazing dad and he’s disrespected the hell out of you but Rick, that’s on him. He’ll come around or he won’t all you can do is keep being the same dad you have been all his life.” He released the grip on his hair and kissed his head. “You are exhausted, dehydrated, starving and your body is starting to shut down. I am going to take care of you and you’re going to let me because if you don’t I will tie you down and lock your ass in this cell. Now come here,” he repositioned them so they were laying, Daryl on his back and Rick with his head resting on his chest.

 

Rick clung to the hunter feeling loved for the first time in a long time. “Daryl?” He nearly purred when the soft, warm blankets were tucked around them.

 

“Hum?”

 

“Thank you,” he raised his head and kissed him slow and soft.

 

Daryl didn’t realize how much he would like kissing like this. He was used to rough, lip bruising smashing of mouths, not the soft gentle kisses he’d always made fun of when he saw other people doing it. Rick’s hand carding through his hair then rubbing his jaw was sending a warmth through his entire body and for the first time in his life he wasn’t uncomfortable being this close to another person. He reluctantly pulled back, “sleep, Rick. I’ll keep watch over you.”

 

“Don’t have to, walkers can’t get in,” his voice was tired and rough.

 

“You can hold your own with walkers. You need to be protected from people right now.” He placed a finger on Rick’s lips to silence his protest. “Sleep.”

 

“Will you be here when I wake up?”

 

For the first time since he’d met Rick, he heard timidness and vulnerability in his voice. “I’ll always be here.” As soon as the words left his mouth Rick was curled against his side, head resting on his shoulder sound asleep.

 

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~TWD*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

 

The sun was up just enough to brighten the dark sky when Maggie woke feeling rested for the first time in ages. She got to her feet making sure not to wake Glenn and went out into the walkway to be sure everything was still ok. Everyone seemed to be resting well so she set about getting some of the deer jerky out for breakfast and rationing out some water for everyone. Satisfied with everything she’d accomplished she grabbed two helpings of the jerky, a couple bottles of water and a sheet then headed upstairs to Daryl’s cell.

 

She barely made a sound but Daryl was still awake. “Everything alright?” he asked softly so not to wake Rick.

 

“Yeah, just wanted to bring this up so you wouldn’t have to come down since you are both so exhausted.” She placed the jerky and water close to him so he could reach it. “And I thought you could use this,” she held up a sheet. “A little privacy is a good thing,” smiling at him.

 

 

He watched as she tied the sheet to the cell door. “Thanks, Mags.” He smiled as she knelt down next to him on the mattresses and kissed his cheek.

 

“Thanks,” Rick’s voice was weary and sleep heavy from its spot on Daryl’s chest. He’d woke as soon as she stepped on the landing of the stairs. Being a light sleeper was a prerequisite of living in this time.

 

She put a hand on Rick’s arm and smiled. “You two need to take better care of yourselves and I mean to make sure that happens all I can.

 

Daryl nudged Rick and they both set up, all of them forming a little circle on the mattresses. He opened the water and handed it to Rick who gratefully took a sip. “More.” Rick arched an eyebrow in question. “You need to drink a lot more water and eat too, gotta get your strength back.” He handed him a piece of jerky.

 

“You too,” Maggie said to Daryl handing him a bottle of water also.

 

He nodded and took a long drink. The water was warm and stale but it felt good to his parched mouth and throat. He hadn’t realized just how thirsty he’d been. “You need to rest yourself,” he scolded her.

 

“Are you kiddin? I slept like a rock,” she laughed. “Even through Glenn’s snoring.” They all chuckled. She reached out and put her hand on top of Rick’s and leaned against Daryl’s shoulder. “We owe you two our lives ten times over, each of us and I know it seems like we just keep taking hit after hit but none of us would be alive were it not for you."

 

"We keep each other alive,” Rick smiled at her. “We protect each other like a family should.”

 

Daryl looked down at his hands uncomfortable with the praise going on. “We need to clear more of the building and see if there is food or supplies somewhere.”

 

Rick nodded, “see if the building is secure all around and if not how to fix that. We may be safer here but the second we let our guard down someone will get hurt.”

 

“Then do me a favor, both of you?” she asked.

 

“What?” Daryl asked nudging her with his shoulder playfully.

 

“I know there are things that need to be done but will you please take today and rest? You are both exhausted and if you keep pushing yourselves you’re gonna get hurt or worse. Let us take care of you today, please? No one will go out of the block and you will be close by if something comes up. Please?”

 

 

Rick was about to protest but he got a good look at Daryl in the light of the sun that had just started beaming through the window in the corridor. His eyes were sunken and he was pale and drawn. He nodded, “I think we can take a day off if everyone agrees to stay put.”

 

They both looked at Daryl for a response. He shrugged, “fine with me.”

 

“That means you too ya know?” Rick took his hand.

 

He nodded and squeezed his hand. “Deal.”

 

Maggie hugged Daryl and kissed his cheek then moved over and hugged Rick doing the same as she slipped something out of her pocket and into his. “Eat, Drink, and Sleep in that order!” she said standing and walking out of the cell. They both chuckled and she turned a mock glare to Daryl, “asshole.”

 

“Bitch,” he threw at her retreating form. Rick laughed out loud at the two of them.

 

They ate and drank their water then decided to lay back down. This time, Rick pulled Daryl so that his head was resting on his shoulder. He wondered what it was Maggie had slipped in his pocket. He decided to wait to look because she had done it secretly. “Sleep my love, I’ve got you” he whispered.

 

Daryl lifted his head so he could look into the blue eyes he loved so much, “We’ve got each other.”

 

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~TWD*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

 

It was late afternoon and everyone was quietly milling about the cell block talking about their new home happy to take a day off for once. Lori stepped out into the corridor looking panicked. “Lori?” Beth asked concerned. “Is it the baby?”

 

“Carl, I can’t find Carl!”

 

“Weren’t you watching him?” Carol asked worriedly.

 

“He’s in a cell block where could he go?” she said defensively.

 

Hershel went straight to the tables where both sets of keys lay earlier and one was missing. “Get Rick!”

 

“But,” Maggie argued.

 

“NOW!” She ran up the stairs and in seconds they were standing in front of Hershel.

 

“What’s going on?” Rick asked eyes still half closed, knowing it had to be something bad. Daryl was hopping on one foot trying to get his boots back on.

 

“Carl slipped out into the jail.”

 

“What?” Rick went pale. “Are you sure?”

 

“A set of keys are gone,” Hershel pointed.

 

“Damn it!” Daryl growled turning to Lori, “you don’t even try to watch him do you?”

 

“I was tired! I’m pregnant!”

 

“And I’m tired from protecting and feeding your,” he cut himself off mid-tirade knowing it wasn’t the time. Glenn and Maggie ran up and handed them all weapons. “Let’s go!” Daryl growled.

 

Rick, Maggie, Hershel, Glenn, T, and Daryl all stepped out into the hall locking the others in the cell block. They moved with a precision that any Special Forces unit would envy. As each door was opened the walkers inside were dispatched almost clinically until they came to the kitchen. They opened the doors and what had to be twenty walkers poured out. “Run!” Rick yelled and they all scattered.

 

Maggie got separated from the group and slipped into the boiler room blocking the door with anything she could find. She heard movement at the bottom of the steps and turned gun drawn. “Carl? What the hell are you doing?” she demanded.

 

“Looking for stuff,” he shrugged and walked away.

 

“You don’t ever leave the group! Everyone is out here looking for you!”

 

“Everyone said they were tired and needed rest so I had to step up and get the stuff we are going to need when mom has the baby.”

 

“We will take care of it Carl but we can’t if you are always pulling stunts like this! You’re selfishly putting everyone’s lives at risk!”

 

“Please, like my dad is gonna go out of his way to..”

 

Before he could finish his thought Maggie smacked his face. “I don’t know what your problem is Carl but you better find a way to fix it. Just because you want to be a brat it’s going to end up costing your daddy his life! Is that what you want!?”

 

“No, but he’s not the hero all of you act him like he is!” She grabbed his jacket and drug him behind her looking for a way back to the others not wanting to hear any more.

 

 


	9. Chapter 9 (Updated)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Again I am playing with the sequence and outcome of events. I'm also out of practice writing the ... well you'll see lol. Hope you like it!  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Maggie had returned to the group with Carl about an hour after she’d gotten lost and as they were headed back to the cell block something in the kitchen caught their attention. Rick, Daryl, and their group had found the inmates and struck up a reluctant deal to clear a block for them for half the food they had stored away. Daryl didn’t like them at all especially Tomas and Andrew but they needed the food so he agreed. It had been like teaching a toddler to walk trying to teach them to kill walkers. They wouldn’t listen for anything and broke formation causing Daryl to get knocked off his feet and nearly bit but Glenn acted quickly and slammed his knife in the walker’s skull from behind then helped him back to his feet.

 

 

Rick was livid and when they cleared the area he slammed Tomas into the wall shoving his gun in his face. “I won’t allow you to put my people at risk because you’re too damn stupid to listen!”

 

Tomas sneered at Daryl then back to Rick, “Sorry didn’t mean for your little bitch to break a nail.”

 

“I’ll show you the bitch is,” Daryl roared and lunged toward the prisoner. He knocked him to the ground and beat the crap out of him before Rick and T pulled him off.

 

“Enough, enough,” Rick soothed putting a hand on Daryl’s chest. He looked at the other prisoners, “We agreed to help you clear a cell block for you to stay safely in but if you want to push your luck then we’ll just take the food and put your asses out.” Andrew stepped forward like he was going to attack and stopped in his tracks when all of them raised their firearms at him.

 

“Ok listen we got off to a bad start,” Big Tiny said trying to sooth the situation. “You just came in and told us the world was ending then we see these things and have to start killing them. Come on man cut us some slack alright. Tomas is sorry for being an ass,” he glared at the man who had just gotten to his feet.

 

“One more chance,” Daryl agreed, “But if we see any more of this prison yard bullshit then we walk and you are on your own.” They all agreed and he led the way deeper into the prison.

 

It was smooth going until they came to the laundry room where several walkers were locked inside. Tomas opened the doors and let them all in at once and chaos ensued. Rick looked up just in time to see the prisoner shove a walker at him knocking him to the ground. His gun had gotten knocked out of his hand and he was fumbling for his knife with one hand while trying to keep the snapping jaws at bay with the other.

 

Daryl and the others were surrounded trying to clear the area when he heard Rick grunt and saw him hit the ground. He shot his bow killing one walker that was about to bite Glenn then spun sticking one in the head with his knife while beheading another with a machete. It felt like time was in fast forward and he was standing still trying to reach Rick but he finally made it slamming his knife through the skull of the walker then throwing it to the ground and pulling him to his feet. “Are you bit? Are you ok?”

 

He was shaking like a leaf whether it be out of fear or anger or both he wasn’t sure yet. “I’m fine thanks to you.” Daryl hugged him slipping the machete into his hand while he did so then stepped back.

 

Tomas was laughing, “It was after me ya know? What was I supposed to do?”

 

Rick nodded and smile, “yeah shit happens right?” He brought the machete down slicing through the other man’s head like a melon. Andrew attacked and he kicked him to the ground dragging him to one of the doors and locking him outside with the walkers ignoring his screams.

 

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~TWD*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

 

Carol quickly unlocked the gate letting them back into the cell block. Daryl, T, Glenn and Maggie’s arms were loaded down with boxes and bags of food and Rick was pulling a kicking and stomping Carl behind him by the shirt.

 

Lori ran up to him kissing his cheek and checking him over. “What were you thinking? Are you ok? What happened?”

Rick pushed past her opened the cell door to the room Carl took, pulled the gun from the holster at Carl’s hip and the knife from his belt then shoved him in the cell slamming the door and locking it.

 

“You can’t lock me in here!” Carl yelled as his dad started to walk away.

 

Rick stopped, back still to his son and Lori took a step back. She’d never seen him so angry before. “You are going to stay in that cell until I can figure out how to keep you from killing yourself or someone else.”

 

“I had to get stuff to take care of mom because you won’t do it!”

 

He nodded, gritting his teeth so hard you could hear them grind. Having no need to explain to his petulant brat of a kid that he, Daryl, Maggie and Glenn had already gathered everything that Hershel thought they would need for the birth including diapers, blankets, and sleepers. He started to walk away knowing if he said anything just then he would regret it.

 

“I hate you!” Carl screamed. “I wish Shane was my dad!”

 

The words physically hurt him and he couldn’t stop the tear that slid down his cheek. “I’m sorry I wasn’t good enough for you and your mom.” His voice and demeanor were utterly defeated as he walked outside. The silence in the room was deafening as even Lori stood in shock.

 

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~TWD*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

 

It was near dark when he heard footsteps climbing the stairs to the guard tower he was in. “You found me,” knowing it was Daryl.

 

“I found you ten minutes after you walked out but I wanted to give you some space.”

 

“So you’ve just been watching me? How voyeuristic of you.”

 

Daryl blushed and sat the bag of stuff he’d brought with him on the floor and closed the door and locked it. Taking a blanket out he spread it out in the corner and sat down patting his hand next to himself for Rick to join him. “I love watching you.” This time, Rick blushed and lowered his head. “You wanna talk about what happened?”

 

“No,” he sighed. “Just gotta work it out in my head ya know?”

 

“Yeah I get it,” and he really did. Sometimes you have to come to terms with something yourself before you can deal with it in any other way. “Know what I want?”

 

“What’s that?” he looked up at him and was blown away when Daryl moved forward and initiated a kiss. “Mmmm,” Rick purred pressing his tongue against the other man’s lips taking a chance in deepening the kiss. His heart flutters when Daryl allows his tongue entry into his mouth and he wastes no time calming every inch of it as his own. Things got heated fast and he felt Daryl tugging at his shirt. Leaning back he took both shirts off leaving himself bare-chested.

 

Daryl’s hand trembled slightly as he reached out and ran his hand over the smooth skin of Rick’s chest. Rick gasped in pleasure at certain touches and soft scratches and Daryl really wanted to hear more of that sound. He let his hand roam lower over Rick’s stomach until his hand was resting on the cloth covered erection causing Rick’s hips to buck against his hand as he let out a needy whine.

 

Rick nearly came undone when Daryl gave him a soft squeeze and stroke through his jeans. Taking Daryl’s hand in his own he got to his knees and started unbuttoning the archer’s shirt, careful to place kisses along his neck and shoulders as it slipped down. Tossing the clothes to the side he noticed how Daryl tried to hide himself and knew it was because of the scars. “Trust me?”

 

“Of course,” Daryl said without hesitation.

 

Rick’s heart nearly exploded with the trust in Daryl’s voice. Pushing him down on his back Rick began kissing him on the lips, moving along his jaw to his neck where he playfully nipped and sucked at the skin. He moved down to the broad chest placing soft kisses everywhere he could reach before licking a nipple and sucking the nub into his mouth until he tried to pull away then moved to the other to do the same. Daryl moaned and his hips bucked needing some sort of friction. Rick kissed each scar, tracing it with his tongue like it could somehow erase the sadness they caused. It was a touch so tender that when he looked up he saw tears falling from Daryl’s eyes. “Hey,” he soothed. “You ok?”

 

Daryl nodded, “please don’t stop.”

 

Rick smiled and unbuckled Daryl’s belt and gently unbuttoned and unzipped his pants then patted his hip. “Lift up,” he pulled Daryl’s jeans and boxers off at the same time. “Beautiful,” he purred. Daryl blushed and started looking uncomfortable so he took his shoes and socks off then finished undressing himself before laying down next to him.

 

Daryl let his hands roam Rick’s body making mental notes of places that seemed to get a reaction and doing it over and over again. He pushed Rick to his back and started exploring the man’s body with touches and kisses until he was writhing and panting beneath him. He must be doing something right because Rick was a mess.

 

Rick pulled Daryl back up until he could kiss him and let his hand wonder until he was cupping Daryl’s ass and pressing until their groins were grinding against each other him. “Are you ok with this?”

 

Daryl mewled in pleasure, “Please.”

 

“Please what baby?”

 

“I want you, want to feel you,” Daryl pleaded.

 

Rick reached back and fumbled for his pants tugging a bottle of lube out of his pocket. When he saw Daryl’s questioning look he laughed. “Maggie slipped it into my pocket this morning when she told us to take the day off. Now I’m really glad she did.”

 

“I’m gonna kill her,” Daryl blushed wildly.

 

Rick chuckled and kissed him. “You’re adorable when you blush.”

 

“I am not adorable,” he grumped.

 

“Umm hum, keep tellin yourself that,” he kissed him. Daryl took the bottle and dripped some of it over Rick’s straining length then straddled him intending to impale himself. “Whoa!” Rick stopped him flipping them so that he had Daryl pinned down underneath him.

 

Daryl was confused, “I.. I thought we were going to…” he blushed. Did Rick not want him now?

 

“We are but not like that!” Rick was exasperated as to why Daryl would try to just slam down on him.

 

“I don’t understand.” Daryl was self-conscious anyway but now especially.

 

“Daryl you weren’t prepped at all. That would have hurt! Maybe even torn you badly, sweetheart.”

 

He shrugged, “It’s supposed to hurt.” The two times he’d ever experienced it, it had hurt.

 

“No. It may sting a little, maybe even feel uncomfortable for a second but it should NEVER hurt like that,” he shook his head. “I’m gonna find who did this stuff to you and I’m going to rip their hearts out, I swear.” He kissed Daryl then moved down his body bending his knees and spreading them so Daryl was fully exposed to him. Rick ran his hands down Daryl’s trembling thighs placing soft kisses and nips in their wake. He moved past Daryl’s swollen member with just a feather of a kiss before bending and sucking the soft sacks below into his mouth.

 

“Oh God!” Daryl groaned feeling fire coil in his belly.

 

“You can just call me Rick,” he teased just before engulfing Daryl’s dick in one quick drop of his head.

 

Daryl’s smart ass remark was cut off by that hot mouth working against his sensitive skin and he had to force his hips to be still so he wouldn’t choke him. Once he was a mewling moaning mess Rick let the member slip from his mouth with a soft pop. He had poured some lube on his hand and warmed it and slowly brought the hand up to the round globe of Daryl’s ass. “If you need me to stop or slow down just tell me. I only want this to feel good.”

 

“Just get on with it,” he whined, needily.

 

“Patience is not your virtue,” Rick laughed as he slipped a finger inside his soon to be lover. Daryl was tight, very tight against his finger and he could feel the rough edges of the scar tissue from the assaults Daryl had endured. He worked his finger in and out, licking and sucking him the entire time until he felt he was ready for a second finger.

 

Daryl felt the sting as the second finger slipped inside but he didn’t care with everything else Rick was doing. He’d never felt any of this before, his past experiences weren’t exactly full of romantic love making. He hissed as Rick added a third finger and scissored them open.

 

“Deep breaths baby,” Rick soothed kissing the pale thigh in front of him. He curled his fingers and hit that bundle of nerves buried deep inside him and Daryl started shoving himself down on his fingers needing more.

 

“Please Rick, need you, please,” he pleaded.

 

Rick carefully pulled his fingers free watching the quivering hole as it clinched to try to keep them inside. Pouring more lube on his own neglected erection he gasped at the touch, this wasn’t going to last long. Getting back to his knees he hooked Daryl’s legs over his shoulders and leaned in for a kiss. Daryl moaned as he was spread wide by the position, exposed and needy. Rick kissed him as he pressed the tip of his thick head to his puckered entrance and pressed forward. “Relax for me baby,” Rick soothed keeping the pressure constant until it breached him.

 

 

Daryl clenched he couldn’t help it. Rick was too big, bigger than anything he’d ever had. The constant but slow slide into his body was heaven and hell at the same time and he was beginning to think he was never going to bottom out. “Can’t, too much Rick,” he panted.

 

“I’m there babe, I’m there, shhh,” he held still allowing Daryl’s body time to adjust to him. He kissed him softly and rubbed his sides to sooth him. “So tight,” he moaned leaning in to capture kiss swollen lips again. He felt Daryl’s hips move in a silent plea for more and he obliged pulling his hips back until the head was stretching the muscled entrance before sliding in balls deep again rubbing across that bundle of nerves buried deep within Daryl.

 

Daryl was in heaven. Rick was making him feel things that he didn’t know were possible. Every thrust of the man’s hips made him see stars and he felt like he was going to spontaneously combust. He worked his hips to meet each of Rick’s thrusts squeezing as the pulsing flesh slipped deep into him each time.

 

“Ooh God Daryl, so good,” he panted against his neck. He wasn’t going to last so he grabbed Daryl throbbing cock in his hand and began stroking him from root to tip making sure to give a little twist at the head with each stroke. “Cum for me Daryl,” he whispered.

 

Daryl who was lost in a haze of pleasure and emotions did just that pulsing white strings of cum over Rick’s hand and his own stomach. His body contracted as the orgasm rolled through him and threw Rick into one hell of an orgasm of his own milking the man of every drop he had to offer. They lay there panting for a moment before Rick let Daryl’s legs down off his shoulders. Daryl hissed as the movement rubbed oversensitive flesh on both of them.

 

Rick carefully pulled out of his lover and smiled as Daryl let out the cutest whine imaginable at the loss. Getting to his knees he carefully inspected his Daryl for any damage. “Fuck that’s so hot,” he moaned, his flaccid dick jerking at the sight of Daryl’s red, stretched hole and his own cum dripping from it. “I want to make you look like this all the time. To know that you have my come dripping out of you, marking you as mine.” Daryl looked totally debauched, pupils blown, skin covered in a sheen of sweat, lips swollen and cum all over his belly. “Never really wanted a camera until now but I want to keep this picture forever.”

 

“Then you’ll just have to make me look this way all the time.” Daryl’s voice tired but happy.

 

Rick grabbed the red cloth Daryl always carried and cleaned them up before laying down and pulling him to his chest. “I guarantee I will bend you over every surface possible so I can be buried balls deep so hard you feel it in your throat.”     He chuckled at Daryl’s wanton moan and kissed him. “You sleep a while. I’ll take watch.”

 

Daryl growled when he tried to move. “No, we are both going to sleep. Maggie knows where we are if they need us, I made sure she was the only one who knew.” He took Rick’s hand in his, “We really need to thank Maggie somehow.”

 

They were in the south tower which meant that someone was standing watch in the north tower so Rick smiled and laid back down. “I love you.”

 

“Love you too,” came the sleepy reply from his chest.

 

An hour later the others looked up as Rick and Daryl walked into the cell block hand in hand both near glowing. Daryl and Maggie exchanged a smile as he and Rick went upstairs to their cell and slept the rest of the night in each other’s arms.  

 


	10. Chapter 10 (Updated)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again I played with the story line. I didn't see the need to take Hershel's leg cause he and Rick already have a tight bond and I have Daryl doing something else and well... you know.. lol Hope ya like it! I'm setting up to be extra evil soon.. mwaaahahahahah  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Rick kissed Daryl goodbye, “be careful out there.”

 

“Always.” He saw the distraught look on his lover's face. “You can do this Rick. Just stay strong and remember that you are doing the right thing. He’s just going through a phase or something. Hell, the way things have changed, the walkers, death at every turn is hard to deal with for anyone,” he said before heading through the gate and out into the woods to hunt.

 

Back inside Rick opened the door to Carl’s cell and stepped inside sitting on the stool in front of the bunk. Carl didn’t say a word just gave him a cold stare. “We need to talk son.”

 

“I don’t have anything to say to you,” he crossed his arms over his chest.

 

“Good then you can just listen because I’m only going to say this once.” He rested his elbows on his knees, hands clasped together. “I know you want to help and you could be helping a lot because you are good with a gun but you are acting so childish that I don’t trust you to do anything. If you want to be treated like you’re grown you’re gonna have to wait a few years because like it or not you are still a kid. If you want responsibility then you take what you are given. If I ask you to stand guard then stand guard. If I tell you to stay put you stay put just like everyone else does, even if you don’t like it.”

 

Rick sat up straighter, “I didn’t ask to be the leader of this group but I accepted it. I know that took my time away from you and for that I’m sorry. I wish you could have had the childhood I did but you can’t, not anymore. Like it or not Carl this is our life.” He stood, “if you don’t want me to be your dad anymore I can’t change that but no matter what, you will always be my son.”

 

Carl watched his dad leave the cell leaving the door open and thought about what he said. Maybe what Shane had told him wasn’t true after all but his mom said it was. He was really confused and wished Shane was there to talk to.

 

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~TWD*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

 

Daryl had been hunting for a few hours and had several rabbits and squirrels but he’d picked up the trail of a deer and he was determined to get it. It took him another hour but he got the deer, gutted it and was dragging it back to the prison when he heard sirens like an alarm of some sort coming from that direction. Dropping everything but his bow he ran toward the sound, “what the hell?” When he got there no one was at the gate to open it for him so he did the only thing he could, he climbed. The razor wire on the top sliced his skin to shreds and he could feel the blood running from the wounds as he ran as fast as he could toward the sound.

 

The cell block was empty so he headed toward the tomb looking for his family, killing walkers with his knife as he went. He rounded the corner and saw Oscar, Glenn, Axel and Rick trying to shut off a machine but before he could breathe a sigh of relief he saw movement to the left of the sheriff.

 

Rick looked up as the door to his left burst open and Andrew ran through it, gun drawn on him. He tried to draw his own weapon but it all happened too fast and he knew it was too late. Taking a deep shuddering breath he tried to move out of the line of fire when something swished past his head. An arrow planted itself deep into Andrew’s skull. After a moment of stunned surprise, Rick yelled at Big Tiny and Oscar to shut it off.

 

Glenn turned to look at Daryl and saw how bad he was shaking. He reached out and steadied the hunter as he swayed on his feet, “Whoa man what happened to you?”

 

“Couldn’t get in so I went over the fence.”

 

As soon as the alarm was off Rick went to Daryl. “Thank you.” He stopped short when he noticed the blood staining Daryl’s khaki pants. “We need to get you to Hershel.”

 

“I’m fine,” he argued.

 

“We have to find the others,” Glenn said.

 

“You’re right we do but we need to see who made it back already so we know who we need to find.” Glen nodded in agreement and they made their way back outside where Beth and Hershel were.

 

“Are they back?” Rick asked as they approached the old man.

 

“No, you are the first we have seen.” He and Beth both came down the steps and helped set Daryl down so he could look him over. “What happened to you?”

 

“Came over the top of the fence,” Daryl explained.

 

Hershel cringed as he looked over the man’s shredded skin. “You are going to need a lot of stitches son. Beth put pressure on this one,” pointing to a gash near his neck. He flinched from the pain but didn’t say anything.

 

“Ok we are missing T, Carol, Lori, Maggie and Carl,” Rick ran his hands through his hair in frustration and was about to speak when he heard a baby cry. Everyone turned to see a bloody Maggie carrying a baby wrapped in Carl’s jacket. He knew Lori was gone. “What happened?”

 

“I..I tried,” Maggie cried. “She…”

 

He nodded and knelt down looking at Carl, “I’m sorry son. I wish that..”

 

“I took care of it,” he said; too calm for what he’d just been through.

 

“What?”

 

“She won’t turn, I took care of it just like she asked me too.”

 

“She asked you too?”

 

He nodded, “Said I was the only one who could and I did.”

 

He tried to hug him but Carl wouldn’t accept any comfort from him at all and headed back inside the prison; Beth went with him hoping he would let her support him. Hershel checked the baby over and smiled. “She seems to be perfectly healthy but if we don’t get some formula soon she’ll die.”

 

Lori wasn’t alive to breastfeed now so that meant formula. “I’ll go,” Rick said.

 

“Like hell,” Daryl stood. “You need to stay here with your kid's man they need you.”

 

“I’ll go Glenn said.”

 

“No,” Daryl shook his head. “You, Oscar, Maggie and Axel need to look for Carol and T.”

 

“She will die without formula,” Hershel reminded him.

 

“She’s not dyin on my watch, man. I’ll go.”

 

“You’re bleeding!” Rick near shouted.

 

“When am I not,” he shrugged. “Old man can stitch me up when I get back.”

 

“No,” Rick shook his head.

 

“I’ll go with you,” Maggie said. “I saw a little town we hadn’t checked out yet on the map.”

 

“But,” Glenn started to protest.

 

“I have to for the baby.” He nodded and she and Daryl headed for his motorcycle.

 

“Damn it,” Daryl sighed as the walkers were eating all the food he’d gotten.

 

“You don’t have to do this,” Rick said stepping up beside him.

 

“Yeah I do,” he nodded. “I owe it to Carl.” Reaching out he patted Rick on the stomach and drove off in search of baby stuff.

 

Rick tried to talk to Carl again but he was not having it so he went with the others. It didn’t take long for them to find T’s body but all they could find of Carol was her scarf.

 

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~TWD*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

 

Everyone looked up when the cell door swung open and Maggie and Daryl rushed in. It had taken them two hours to get the formula and bottles but they did it without coming across any walkers. Someone or something seemed to be watching out for them. Maggie went to fix the bottle and Daryl walked over to Rick and Carl. The baby was squalling and flailing in Carl’s arms. He reached out and took her, “hey there,” softly, “it’s gonna be ok. I know, I know,” he soothed. The baby stopped crying and looked up at him; they all looked at each other. Maggie handed him the bottle and he stuck it in her mouth smiling as she latched on instantly and started suckling. He felt everyone looking at him, “What?”

 

They all chuckled. “She likes you,” Carl said.

 

“Nah She’s just hungry, kid,” he blew it off handing her back to him.

 

“We need to get you stitched up,” Hershel told him. “Take your shirt off.”

 

Rick saw him tense and intervened. “Let’s go to one of the empty cells so we can get him cleaned up too.”

 

Hershel agreed and they all went up to an empty cell. Daryl sat on the bottom bunk and Hershel sat next to him and Rick went and got some water and stuff to clean the blood off him. They were still sitting in that position when he came back in. Rick gave a look to Hershel that he hoped let him know to be patient as he sat down on the other side of Daryl. “Hey,” he started unbuttoning the hunter’s shirt, “we need to get this off so he can patch ya up ok?” He pushed the material off Daryl’s shoulders and tossed it aside; they’d never get the blood out of it. He wet a cloth in water and started cleaning his chest and sides so Hershel could get to the cuts. Daryl would hiss and cringe but never made a sound and it broke Rick’s heart because he knew this wasn’t the first time Daryl had to endure something like this.

 

Hershel gasped when he saw how bad the man was cut and as Rick washed the blood away he saw the scars and knew why the normally vocal hunter was so quiet. “Ok son let’s get you laid back and we’ll get started.” In total, it took one hundred and twenty-five stitches to close all the damage the razor wire had done. The worst cuts being on his neck, left arm, left side and left thigh where he put the most of his weight going over. The pain of that many stitches without any sort of anesthetic was torture and Daryl was showing the results. His body was shaking, he was sweating profusely and he was groaning in pain.  

 

 

 

Rick knew Daryl was hurting when he didn’t protest being carried to their room. Placing him down on the bed as gently as he could then sat behind him pulling him to rest against him. “Hang in there, Hershel’s gonna get you something for the pain.”

 

“No,” he groaned remembering last time he’d been drugged. “Not safe.

 

“I’m right here, nothing is going to happen to you.”

 

“But,” he argued.

 

“No. You will do what I say, Daryl, there is no arguing. Understand?”

 

“He means it,” Carl said standing in the doorway holding the baby. “If you aren’t careful he’ll lock you in a cell.”

 

“Damn right,” Rick said keeping his voice level.

 

The baby started squalling again and Daryl motioned for Carl to hand her over. Rick pulled the blanket up so that the baby wouldn’t lay on any of the stitches then watched as Carl handed her off. Again she instantly stopped crying and just looked at Daryl.

 

Rick shook his head and smiled, “I think she likes you.”

 

“What’s going to happen to her?” Carl asked.

 

“What do you mean?” Rick wondered.

 

“Mom’s gone, Shane’s gone and all she has is me. I don’t know how to take care of her.”

 

“She has all of us,” Daryl told him. “We are all family kid, you’re not alone.”

 

“She is mine Carl,” Rick told him.

 

“But she’s not. Mom said so.”

 

He closed his eyes trying to figure out how to say this so that the boy would understand. “I know she doesn’t belong to me son but I will raise her just like she is my own because she’s your sister. I told your mom that I would and I meant it.”

 

“But mom said you were going to throw her away now that you had Daryl. She said you didn’t love her anymore so you wouldn’t love the baby and you would throw me away too so I had to learn how to defend myself and be a man.”

 

Rick and Daryl both looked at him, pissed that Lori would stoop so low. Rick held his arm out for Carl to come set with them and he reluctantly did. “I told your mom the day she told me about the baby that I would say she was mine if that was what she wanted and she said she didn’t because it belonged to Shane. She changed her mind about a week later when Shane started acting so crazy and asked me if I would still take the baby. I told her I would because no matter what you would be its big brother.”

 

“She said you told her no, that you didn’t want any of us anymore.”

 

Daryl cringed, “I’m afraid that’s because of me. He told your mom he didn’t want to be her husband anymore because he wanted to be with me.”

 

“But that doesn’t have anything to do with me,” Carl said, confused.

 

“No it doesn’t,” Rick shook his head, “but it was your mom’s way of trying to turn you against me so you would leave with her and Shane because I refused to let them take you.”

 

“Really?”

 

“Carl I love you more than life itself son and I would die before I let them take you,” tears filled his eyes.

 

The boy turned his eyes on Daryl, “A..are you ok with that?”

 

“You know that doesn’t matter right? Your old man would ditch me in a heartbeat for you, that’s the kind of man he is. But for the record yeah kid I was well aware you were a part of the package with your old man that’s why I was so worried about Rick telling you. I was afraid you’d blame me for them splitin up.”

 

“I blamed Shane. I know him and mom was together for a long time. Even before dad got shot. I caught them one day when I came home from Scott’s early and Shane told me he’d kick my ass if I said anything.”

 

“What?” Rick growled.

 

“Easy,” Daryl soothed. “He’s not here now so getting mad won’t help.” The baby squeaked and gurgled. “See little ass kicker agrees,” he smiled as she grabbed his finger.

 

Rick laughed jarring him and making him gasp in pain. “Sorry.”

 

“Lil ass kicker,” Carl smiled, “I like it.”

 

Maggie stood in the door of the cell smiling like mad. “What are you grinnin at?” Daryl asked.

 

“You look good together as a family.”

 

“Yeah we do,” Rick agreed kissing Carl on the head then Daryl. “I’m glad he decided to give me another chance.” He nearly cried when Carl hugged him and rested his head on his shoulder.

 

Maggie knelt down and handed Daryl two pills. “Antibiotic and something for the pain.”

 

“Which is which,” he asked.

 

“Doesn’t matter you’re taking both,” Rick warned.

 

“I don’t want the pain pill.”

 

“You need it and you will take it,” Rick’s voice was low and commanding. Before Daryl could argue he whispered something in his ear making him blush.

 

He took the pills then the bottle of water she handed him. “Thanks.”

 

“Asshole,” she tossed as she was leaving.

 

“Bitch,” he smiled.


	11. Chapter 11 (Updated)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again storylines are altered for my own pleasure..  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Daryl’s eyes fluttered open when he felt tiny little feet kicking at his side. The sun was shining through the high windows in the corridor telling him it was late afternoon. Carefully as he could he moved the squirming bundle aside and sat up. His body ached something awful, all the stitches pulling his skin tight each row red and irritated. Getting dressed was no easy feat he’d grunted and groaned when he had to bend pulling at the stitches. When he knelt down to pick up the baby he grunted and gasped which made her laugh. “What are you laughin at? Huh?” His voice sent her into happy fits kicking her little feet and waving her hands.

 

Rick looked up from where he sat at the table with Carl and saw Daryl coming down the stairs with the baby. “What are you doing up?” he asked approaching the archer to help him.

 

“Got stuff that needs to be done.”

 

“All you gotta work on is healing for a while.”

 

He sat down next to Carl and hit him on the shoulder. “Carl and me need to teach Beth how to shoot.”

 

“Really?” the boy asked, excited.

 

“If it’s ok with your old man,” he nodded.

 

“What I want is for you to stop long enough to heal. Your body..”

 

“Is no worse than anyone else’s Rick. Everyone is torn up in one way or another.” He stood and approached the sheriff, “I can’t just set around, gotta earn my keep some way.”

 

He shook his head, that had to be more of his daddy and Merle’s bullshit that Daryl had to earn his right to be a part of the family or have a place to live. He pulled him into a hug and kissed him, the baby cooing between them. “No matter what I say I know that you are going to do something today but please just take it easy?”

 

“Kay,” he agreed, handing the baby to her daddy.

 

Rick looked at Carl, “You make sure he keeps his word and don’t start tryin to clear the fences and stuff.”

 

“I’ll make sure he behaves,” Carl said proudly, causing Rick and Daryl to both burst out in laughter.

 

“Boy ain’t nobody been able to do that yet,” Daryl said clapping him on the shoulder and leading him outside.

 

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~TWD*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

 

Rick had been clearing fences with Maggie and Glen for an hour then he set out to clear some of the debris out of the yard so they could start trying to plant some crops to cut down on the scavenging they were having to do. Food was getting hard to come by and they needed to start being self-sufficient. The sun was getting low in the sky so he decided to head inside. On his way in he spotted Carl. “How’d the training go?”

 

“Pretty good,” he smiled. “Daryl said she was better with a knife because she was still afraid of the gun so we worked on that too. He said that way she’d have a way to defend herself until she got use to the kickback and sound of it.” Rick had a huge grin on his face and just stared are him. “What?”

 

“Just haven’t seen you smile in a long time. I’m glad to see it again.”

 

He looked down at his feet, “I guess I have been a brat.”

 

He had to bite back a snort of laughter, “you could say that yeah.”

 

“It’s just that when mom told me you died I was so scared and then everything happened and Shane took care of us. I missed you so much but Shane said that just made me weak and I had to man up and learn to protect mom. I tried but..”

 

Rick shook his head, “son you were eight years old it wasn’t your job to take care of her she should have been takin care of you.” They moved sat down on the metal steps, “You’ve had to grow up so fast and that kills me because I wanted you to have everything and I’m sorry I wasn’t there when you needed me the most.”

 

“Shane said you were going to get us killed because you were weak, that you were more worried about other people than me and mom. I didn’t believe him at first but when you came back it was like you were always leavin us for someone else. Mom said it was because you didn’t love us anymore and didn’t want to be around us.”

 

“Carl,”

 

“Shane stayed all the time. He didn’t want to leave us and..”

 

“You believed that he loved you more than I did?”

 

“I thought he wanted me and you didn’t. He kept telling me he told you I needed you and that’s the only reason you’d talk to me and that you wouldn’t have gone to get the stuff to save me if he hadn’t.”

 

Rick’s fists and jaw were clenched so hard they were about to snap. “You know that’s not true Carl.”

 

“Then all the sudden mom started tellin me you were starting a new family with Daryl and that you didn’t want me or the baby and Shane was sayin how bad Daryl was and that he was dangerous.” He watched a tear slip down his father’s face and put a supportive hand on his knee.

 

“I’m sorry I made you feel that way. I would die for you Carl and everything I did..”

 

“I know,” he said cutting him off. “I understand now. I saw what Shane and mom were doing when Daryl got attacked at the farm I just didn’t want to believe it. I know the reason you had to go on all those runs and to try and save people. I saw what Shane was how it was easy for him to kill people and it scared me but I knew I had pushed you so far away that when mom died I would be alone.”

 

He put his hand on the back of Carl’s neck, “You’re not alone and you could never push me that far away.”

 

“Rick you gotta see this!” Glenn said running toward them. They followed him back into the cell block.

 

“Check this out,” Daryl said motioning for him to look in the cell. He noticed how sweaty and filthy Daryl was.

 

His eyes welled up when he saw Carol sitting on the bunk, dirty and tired but very much alive. He hugged her, “How?”

 

“Daryl found me.”

 

“She was down in the tomb trapped in one of the rooms,” he beamed.

 

“She’s a little dehydrated and exhausted but she’s gonna be fine,” Hershel assured. They talked for a bit then let her rest.

 

Daryl was talking to Glenn about doing a run for more formula when Rick stepped up behind him. “You and I need to talk about what take it easy means,” Glenn smirked and went to find Maggie.

 

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~TWD*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

 

Three days had passed and try as he might Rick could not keep Daryl still any longer so they went on a run to find more supplies and stuff for the baby while the others kept working on the prison. They talked about the conversation Rick had with Carl and all the things Shane and Lori had done and were both glad things were starting to settle with the boy. “He’s one of the strongest kids I ever met,” Daryl said as they walked into the abandoned store. After clearing it of walkers each grabbed a basket and started loading what they could find. Rick had just picked up the last can of formula when he heard a loud ‘quack’ and spun around to see Daryl holding a little, stuffed duck.

 

Daryl shrugged, “She needs a toy, something normal.”

 

It made Rick warm all over knowing how much Daryl cared for his children and it showed on his face.

 

“What?” he asked as he leaned into the hug Rick was giving him.

 

“I love you.”

 

“You’ll change yer mind,” he said smiling and pushing away to keep loading things.

 

Rick shook his head, “Keep tellin yourself that Dixon and I’ll keep provin you wrong.” He was determined to prove to the man that he was loveable and deserving but it was hard to undo twenty plus years of abuse.

 

“We’ll see,” he smiled putting stuff in the back of the SUV. “Hey,” he gasped when Rick grabbed him from behind in a tight hug kissing and nipping at his neck. He hated how much he loved the feeling of being in his arms, feeling his lips against his skin because he knew something was going to go bad, it always did when Daryl was happy but he just melted against the hard body behind him.

 

Rick ran a hand under Daryl’s shirt lightly rubbing over his lower stomach. “Mine,” he growled and playfully bit at his neck. All the blood in his body slammed straight to his groin when he heard Daryl purr, “Yours.”

 

“Well, what do we have here? Officer friendly cheatin on his old lady with … Daryl?”

 

“Merle?” he asked both he and Rick spinning around aiming their guns at their would-be assailant.

 

Merle dropped his weapon and smiled, “I be damned if it ain’t my baby brother!” Daryl nearly knocked him off his feet with a running hug. “Damn boy I’m gone for a while and you’re on your knees takin it from a cop?” Daryl flinched taking a step back. “I’m surprised you’d go slumming so low Sheriff. Didn’t Darleana tell you about his past? How he use to perform for our old man’s friends while they were plain cards?”

 

“Shut up Merle!” Rick roared trying to get a clear shot but Daryl was in the way, frozen where he stood.

 

“Oh, he’s got you wrapped up tight don’t he? Well, he always did have such a pretty mouth.”

 

“Stop,” Daryl pleaded. “Why do you have to be like this?” He started to walk but Merle grabbed him and put him in a choke hold as someone came up behind Rick and knocked him out.


	12. Chapter 12 (Updated)

Rick had endured hours of torture by Merle. He no doubt had broken fingers and ribs along with a myriad of other burns and stabs but he never gave up the information about the prison, not even when he set lose a walker and locked it in the room with him. All he would say over and over was ‘Where is Daryl?’. Merle came back into the room and pulled him to his feet, “The governor is ready to see you.”

 

He was shoved through a hallway and into another room. It took a moment for his eyes to adjust to the change of light but he wished he hadn’t when he caught the sight before him. Daryl, beaten and tortured as bad as he’d been, on his knees with what looked like a bit in his mouth forcing his jaws open and standing in front of him was Shane, his dick forced down his throat causing him to gag and choke unable to get air. Just before Daryl blacked out he moved back. “Well look who it is?” Shane sneered. “My best friend! Merle tells me you been bumpin uglies with the hick here so I thought why not take him too? After all, I’ve had everything else of yours.”

 

“I’m gonna kill you slow,” Rick’s voice was low and dangerous.

 

“Kill me? You don’t have the balls! Never did!” Shane laughed. “That’s why I got your woman and it’s why your son loves me more than you.”

 

“You told him lies to get him to love you and that’s the only reason he did. As for Lori? Well, we both know that I was leaving her it just took me awhile to catch up with the fact that the bastard who was fuckin her behind my back was you.”

 

“And now I’m gonna fuck your boy only not behind your back. Gonna do it right in front of you so you can hear him beg.”

 

“You son of a bitch!” he roared and struggled against the men who were holding him. “Leave him alone!”

 

Shane shook his head, “funny he kept telling me the same thing. Said to leave you alone, let you go and he’d do whatever I wanted. Where’s the fun in that?”

 

Daryl was yanked to his feet and Shane unfastened the bit tossing it to the floor before slamming him over a table pushing his bound arms up high in his back. He winced as the bones in his wrists ground together. The hunter let out a litany of curses and threats that managed to put a smile on Rick’s face because he knew he meant every one of them.

 

“Haven’t you tortured him enough?” Merle asked getting tired of the banter.

 

“Oh I’m not the one who marked him up,” Shane smirked.

 

“No, I am,” the governor said stepping from the shadows. He tossed a scalpel down into a pan of bloody water filled with other instruments some of which Rick knew and others he didn’t want to know. “Your friend here has quite the threshold for pain. I was disappointed when he didn’t give me the information I wanted but Shane here said he knew a way to get it out of him but only if I’d let him have a little fun first.”

 

“Why do you want to know where are camp is? We would have never known you were here had Merle not kidnapped us!” Rick shouted. “What do you want from us?”

 

“Everything,” was the simple reply. He looked at Shane, “make it quick I don’t have all day.”

 

Shane kicked Daryl’s legs apart and the fight was on. Daryl was not going easy. Three other guys jumped on him holding him down as Shane jerked his jeans and boxers around his knees. Rick was fighting with all he had to get to him but couldn’t break free when he noticed blood already smeared on Daryl’s thighs. Daryl managed to slip out of their grasp, blood and sweat making him hard to hold and he slammed his head back with all his might cracking Shane square in the face causing them both to fall to the floor. They all jumped on Daryl kicking and stomping until gun shots rang out causing everyone to pause. An explosion rocked the room knocking several of them, including Rick, off their feet.

 

“Go!” the governor shouted and all of them ran out to see what was happening. Rick crawled to where Daryl was and the man kicked out at him not knowing who it was. “It’s me, shhh,” Rick soothed. He reached out and pulled Daryl’s pants up before trying to get the plastic cuffs off of him. “Damn it!”

 

“You have to get out of here,” Daryl told him.

 

“We have to get out of here!” Rick amended.

 

“I can’t Rick, just go please!”

 

Rick pulled the younger man to his feet, “I said WE are getting out of here.”

 

Daryl nodded but when he took a step he hit the ground hard, his leg giving out on him instantly. “I told you I can’t.” Rick searched for something they could use to help and Daryl was getting pissed. “What are you doing? They will be back any second!”

 

“I’m not leaving you!”

 

“No one’s leaving anybody,” Glenn said as the burst through the doors. “We gotta move, don’t have much time.” He hands Rick a gun then slices through the cuffs on Daryl’s hands. “The others are hiding but I don’t know how long we have.” They each took one of Daryl’s arms over their shoulders and practically carried him out of the room and through the corridor.

 

“How did you find us?” Rick asked.

 

“A Samurai.”

 

“What?”

 

“Later,” he huffed trying to run with the extra weight of Daryl. They made it back to a building where Carol, Maggie, and Oscar were waiting for them.

 

Maggie kissed Glenn, “we gotta move. They are doing checks on the buildings.” She pulled open a trap door that led to a cellar with an entrance to the sewer. Rick got in first and they helped lower Daryl before the rest jumped in. It was not quick or easy but they made it out of the sewer just outside the gates when all hell broke loose.

 

Men of the town started firing on them from the gate and they ducked for cover in the woods. It was Dark and full of walkers but it was their only option. They ran killing walkers left and right with only knives until they could no longer hear footfalls behind them. “Stop,” Rick whispered lowering Daryl to the ground against a tree.

 

Maggie knelt down beside them, “what’s wrong?”

 

“Knee,” Daryl panted, “can’t put weight on it. It just gives out.”

 

“Ok,” she runs her hands from his thigh down to his knee putting pressure in different spots. When she gets to his knee he has to bite back a scream. “I can’t tell if it’s broken or dislocated because it’s so swollen. Glenn, I need two sticks about this long and this thick,” she showed him with her hands. “Rick, Oscar I’m gonna need your t-shirts. Everyone did as she asked and watched as she started ripping the shirts into strips.

 

Rick knelt down next to Daryl and pressed their foreheads together silently communicating the pain they both felt. He felt Daryl slip his knife from its sheath at his side and he slowly stood to see Merle standing there with a gun on them. “It doesn't have to be this way, Merle. You can just go back and say you didn’t find us.”

 

“Sorry officer friendly but we gotta finish what we started with you and my little brother.”

 

“Why?” Daryl’s voice rasped from the abuse his throat took earlier.

 

“Oh, what?! You think you’re better than me now that you joined the good side?” he waved the gun at them. “You ain’t nothing little brother, never have been! You were just something daddy used to vent his frustrations on.” He laughed at the memories, “You’d cry like a little girl every time that belt or cord would come down on you no matter how hard he tried to toughen you up.” He took a step closer, “You even blamed me like it was my fault!”

 

“I blamed you for what YOU did Merle not what the old man did! You were my brother! You were supposed to protect me not help him beat the fuck outta me!”

 

“I never hit you!”

 

“Bullshit! Tell me you don’t remember all those times you left me bleeding on the floor! Come on Merle tell me you don’t remember every time you burned me or laughed when you helped him whip me? All you ever cared about was your fuckin heroin!”

 

Merle’s face changed like he’d seen something horrific but he quickly straightened up and aimed the gun at Rick’s head. “No, your little sheriff has been putting all this shit in your head! Not anymore!” He moved to pull the trigger but got a knife through the eye instead. Rick spun around when he heard Daryl’s broken sob. Daryl had killed his own brother to protect him.

 

Glenn, who had been maneuvering around to try and get the drop on Merle, moved to make sure he was dead and retrieve the knife before handing the sticks to Maggie. “Walkers are gonna smell the blood we gotta move now. Whatever you’re gonna do is gotta wait.” He was right because they could hear them coming.

 

They finally came to an old house and were able to clear it. Once inside they sat Daryl and Rick both down. Maggie started splinting Daryl’s leg and Carol wrapped Rick’s broken fingers. “What did they want?” Carol asked.

 

Rick shrugged, “Said they wanted to know where we were stayin but I don’t think that’s what started it.”

 

“Merle told em he wanted to find me,” Daryl rasped. “My fault, man. He was lookin for me.”

 

“Stop it,” Maggie and Rick said at the same time. “He was a sick bastard who deserved to die for what he’d done to you even before the world went to hell!” Everyone was shocked at Maggie’s outburst. “He should have suffered not got the easy death he did!”

 

“He was my brother,” Daryl’s voice sounded broken.

 

“He was a monster!” She shouted back “That man was NEVER a brother to you, blood or not Daryl Dixion! We are your family! I, am your sister you understand that? And I say he was a monster that you tried your hardest to love but you can’t love that kind of evil!”

 

 

“They are my blood that makes me evil just like them!”

 

“No, it doesn’t,” Glenn shook his head. “You are nothing like them, in any way.”

 

“All it makes you is someone who had to endure years of abuse until he was programmed to think he deserved it,” Carol said. “I should know.”

 

“You don’t know what the hell you’re talkin about! None of ya!”

 

Rick could see the toll this conversation was having on Daryl even though the others meant well. “Everyone needs to calm down and get some rest. We gotta move soon because they will be lookin for us.” He was afraid it was just going to push him away if they didn’t give him space. They all went to their own spots setting up watch and Rick scooted down pulling Daryl to lay against him.

 

“Don’t,” he growled.

 

“Shut up and rest,” Rick warned. He knew Daryl was upset and in pain so he didn’t let the attitude stop him from caring for his lover.

 

“Fuck you,” there was no anger or venom in his voice just defeat.

 

“I love you too,” Rick smirked.

 

 

 

 


	13. Chapter 13 (Updated)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning Graphic description of Non Con, torture and the treatment of wounds inflicted by torture 
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Leaving before the sun broke the sky they managed to make it to the cars before any of the Governor's henchmen found them. The ride back to the prison was painfully silent and tense. Once inside they sat Daryl on one of the tables and Rick on a seat next to him. Hershel and Beth gathered supplies while Glenn introduced them to their new friend Michonne.

 

Rick listened to every detail of the story with precaution not knowing if she was someone Shane would have sent to infiltrate their ranks and make them weak. He wasn’t sure if he trusted her but he did owe her for helping them rescue himself and Daryl. They spoke about how evil the governor was and his plan to take over as leader of all the living so he could have the ultimate power. She told them how Merle and Shane had tortured her and a few others, all his evil ways of using medical implements and knowing how to hurt you just enough not to kill you and get the ultimate level of pain and how he like to use humiliation as a form of control. She mentioned scalpels, speculums, bits, and burning as a few of his favorites. Rick notices Daryl’s body language at the mention of all of it and silently cursed the gods for allowing something so evil and cruel to remain alive. He prayed that Daryl could overcome what had happened and let Rick help him recover.

 

 

“Everything is set up, let’s get you two upstairs so I can check you over,” Hershel called from the cell they were using as a medical room.

 

 

Daryl refused to let anyone help him up the stairs trying to hop up on his good leg. Needless to say, it didn’t go well and after the fifth time he fell Glenn and Oscar hauled him up despite his very vocal protesting. Rick sat next to him on the bunk in front of Hershel both men looking like frightened boys and that scared the old man more than he cared to admit. These were the two people who kept them safe and alive and they were both broken. He reached for Daryl’s leg but he held his hand up.

 

“Rick first.”

 

“Alright,” Hershel appeased and helped Rick undress down to his boxers. His entire torso was black and blue with shoe prints on his skin where he’d been kicked in the ribs. There were burns on his legs and sides that looked like they came from a poker. His hands were trembling and three fingers were disfigured, obviously broken; all on the left hand. There were several cuts that looked like someone just sliced skin with a knife but there were two stab wounds that looked pretty deep. Hershel dipped a cloth in a pan of water and started wiping away the blood calming him when he cringed.

 

Daryl saw how distraught Rick was and how hard he was fighting not to break so he dipped another cloth in the water and started helping Hershel clean the blood off. Rick locked eyes with him and the emotion finally got the best of the sheriff as he broke down in silent sobs falling into Daryl’s arms. “It’s ok,” he soothed, “I’ve got you. Won’t let them hurt you again.”

 

“I’m sorry Daryl I tried, tried so hard.”

 

“Sorry? Why? You didn’t do this.”

 

“Couldn’t stop them.”

 

“I couldn’t stop what happened to you but it’s not our fault it’s Shane, the Governor, and my asshole brother.” Daryl ran his hand soothingly through Rick’s hair as Hershel continued to work.

 

“Y..you killed him to protect me,” Rick hiccupped.

 

Hershel froze, “You killed your brother?”

 

“He was gonna shoot Rick,” Daryl said simply. He would never have killed Merle to protect himself but he had no problem protecting Rick. Daryl held Rick while Hershel stitched him up, treated the burns and wrapped the ribs. Resetting the broken fingers was the worst of all but it was finally done and they were splinted.

 

Hershel called Beth back to bring some fresh water and cloths then turned to Daryl. “Let’s get you undressed.” Daryl took his shirt off and revealed much of the same injuries as Rick except his fingers weren’t broken. He noticed the hesitation to remove his jeans so he didn’t push instead focused on cleaning the burns. “I see they preferred burns to the knife for you,” he said absently.

 

Daryl shrugged, “use to being cut so it didn’t hurt enough. Burns hurt like a bitch, though.”

 

Hershel finished with his upper body bandaging the burns and wrapping the ribs. “Son we need to get your jeans off so I can look at that leg and the and whatever injuries that blood is coming from.” He had a good idea where a lot of it was coming from but he could also see the burned holes in the denim. “Would it be better if I cut them off so you don’t have to jostle the leg?”

 

Daryl froze, he didn’t want to do this because he knew they would see the blood on his thighs and he didn’t want to have to explain what happened. He felt Rick’s hands on him unbuckling his belt and he tensed but didn’t fight him. They removed the splint Maggie had put on him and pain ran through him like fire causing him to break out in a sweat and clamp a hand down on Rick’s arm. They maneuvered him until he was laying with his legs up on the bed and Rick sitting behind him holding him against his chest.

 

Hershel saw the blood on the back of his pants and boxers but tucked it to the back of his mind so he could focus on the leg. The knee was swollen three times its normal size and a majority of the leg was already purple and blue. “What happened?”

 

“Shane had me tied up with my arms over my head and he kicked me in the side of the knee.”

 

Hershel poked and prodded the knee causing the hunter to grunt and bite back cries of pain while he clinched Rick’s arms in his hands. “The best I can tell your knee is dislocated but I can’t be sure without an x-ray. If it is dislocated we have to reposition it if it’s broken we have to set it, either way, it’s not going to be pleasant. I’m sure with the damage that is visible that the tendons and ligaments are torn as well. This is an injury that normally would require surgery to make the fix quicker but we don’t have that option.”

 

“Do what you need to do,” Daryl said cutting him off. He didn’t need the details.

 

He nodded placing a supporting hand on the man’s shoulder. “Let’s get you cleaned up first,” he knew he was gonna have to have help to rest the knee and Daryl wouldn’t want the others to see the blood on his thighs. He carefully wiped away all the blood he could see below the boxers and cleaned the burns. “I need to check,”

 

“No,” he growled, cutting the vet off before he could finish.

 

“Daryl if you’re torn,” Rick tried.

 

“I said no!”

 

“Son,” Hershel said softly and Daryl clinched his eyes shut. “You’re obviously torn and if there is semen inside you, it could cause a bad infection.”

 

“There’s not,” he shook his head, face bright red and body so tight every muscle was bulging.

 

“Condoms aren’t always enough..” Hershel started.

 

“It wasn’t a dick ok?” he growled, low and angry so no one else would hear him.

 

“What?” both men said at once.

 

Daryl tried to flee, leg be damned but Rick held him strong. “It was just another way for him to hurt me.”

 

“With what?” Rick was seething, his grip getting tighter.

 

“I don’t..”

 

“I don’t care,” Rick snapped. “Tell me!”

 

“Rick I can’t,” he could no longer hold back the tears.

 

Rick turned his head so he was looking into his eyes. “Tell me,” he demanded.

 

“H..he used one of those things doctors us on women,” he whispered. “Kept opening it wider and wider,” he shivered at the memory. “H…he had these toys..” he broke down and sobbed against Rick’s chest.

 

Rick rocked him and kissed his head, “I’m gonna rip his dick off and choke him with it.”

 

“Promise?” came the muffled reply from his chest.

 

“Hell yes,” Rick agreed.

 

“All that aside we have to clean you up, son. I’m very sorry but I’ll be as quick as I can.” Hershel told him.

 

Daryl tried to fight, but each movement sent pain soaring through his leg. Rick held him tight, whispering encouragingly in his ear and very true to his word Hershel was as quick as he could be. It hurt pretty bad as he was cleaned but Hershel assured him that, while the tear was pretty bad it would heal without stitches.

 

Hershel pulled a clean sheet over Daryl and moved the bloody clothes into a pile in the corner so no one could see them. He gave Rick and Daryl a few minutes to get themselves together before calling Glenn, Maggie, Carol and Axel to the room. He explained what they were going to have to do. “Rick you stay where you are because you’re gonna have to hold him. Maggie, I want you on the bed to hold his left hip, Carol, over here and hold his right, it’s gonna take all your weight to keep his hips on the bed. Glenn when we lift his leg I’m gonna need you to hold his thigh as steady as you can and Axel you are going to help me pull on his lower leg while I reposition his knee cap and the bone if I have to.” He grabbed Rick’s discarded belt and doubled it, “bite on this son.”

 

He didn’t want to drag this out because the longer he waited the more he was going to tense so they all jumped into it. The knee was so swollen it made it harder to do anything with and it took several attempts to get the knee cap back in place. Daryl let out an anguished scream and blessedly passed out while they finished setting the leg. Hershel wrapped the leg from the thigh to below the knee with strips of a sheet and elastic bandages to give him as much support as possible until they could hopefully find some sort of brace.

 

They helped Rick put him to bed insisting they both sleep and he wasn’t going to argue. His body hurt and his heart ached from everything that had happened. No one was going to hurt his people again.

 


	14. Chapter 14 (Updated)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if something is going on in the fic you don't like, please. I want it to be something people enjoy reading! Thanks!  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rick sat on the steps watching Daryl teaching Beth the best way to defend herself against walkers when Michonne sat down next to him. “I’m glad you are both feeling better.”

 

“Yeah,” he nodded, “he doesn’t need to be on that leg much yet but I just can’t keep him still any longer. He gets like a caged animal when he feels stifled.”

 

“Sounds a lot like you,” she nudged him with her elbow.

 

He smiled at her but couldn’t take his eyes off the hunter. “How did the run go?”

 

“Good we found some more medical supplies including a brace for his leg as well as formula and some clothes.”

 

“Wow sounds like a great haul.” He watched as Beth tried to swing the knife and nearly stabbed herself. Daryl grabbed her arm to avoid injury and shook his head.

 

“Like this,” Daryl stood behind her, held her wrist in his hand and moved his body with hers to show her how the arc should feel when she swung.

 

“Um show me again?” Beth asked.

 

After countless times of asking him to show her and several giggles as she pressed back against his muscled body Michonne had to laugh. “He has no clue does he?” She asked Rick.

 

“Not at all,” Rick’s face was full of mirth finding the girls crush on Daryl understandable and totally adorable. “He sees her as a kid sister so it doesn’t even register that she is doing her best to cop a feel.”

 

“Have to admit you’re taking it awful well,” Michonne said.

 

“It’s innocent. She’s just a hormonal teenager,” Rick shrugged, “and he’s oblivious.”

 

“Hershel said you were going to start gardening soon?”

 

“Yeah, my hands are about healed enough to start digging so I just gotta find some seeds.” She handed him a bag. “What’s this?” He opened it and saw several packets of seeds.”

 

“We found them in a house. You could tell they had a big garden spot at one time.”

 

“Thank you,” he hugged her.

 

“You should go rescue your boyfriend before she ends up grabbing something more than his bicep,” she smirked.

 

Rick looked up and saw her running a finger over Daryl’s sweaty chest and down the v of his partially unbuttoned shirt. He was able to slip behind them without her seeing and he wrapped his arms around Daryl cutting off the progress of her finger as he kissed his neck. “How’s practice going?” He couldn’t help but smile at the blush that spread over her face.

 

“She’s doing better but she needs more practice,” Daryl said leaning his head back to kiss Rick.

 

“Michonne is more her size maybe she could give her another perspective?” Rick asked.

 

“I never thought of that. I don’t exactly swing like a girl,” he nodded.

 

“Daryl is teaching me just fine,” Beth glared at Rick before walking back inside the prison.

 

“What’s so funny,” he asked as Rick doubled over in laughter.

 

When he was able to get his laughter under control he pulled Daryl in for a slow kiss. “She was about to start dry humping you.”

 

“No,” he shook his head and pushed back to look at him. “She’s just a kid.”

 

“A teenager who happens to think you are hot.”

 

“You’re crazy,” he turned and grabbed his bottle of water and head up to the lookout tower.

 

Rick followed him. “You’ve taught a lot of people to fight right?”

 

“A few I guess,” he shrugged.

 

“Did they rub up against you and run a finger over your chest or giggle and touch your muscles?”

 

“Really? I mean she’s just and I’m…” he stammered.

 

“You’re what?” he asked backing Daryl up against the wall in the watch tower.

 

“Nothin to have a crush on.”

 

God, he loved this man and his modesty. “No? I disagree.” He pressed their lips together licking at the seam with his tongue and gaining access to his lover’s mouth. He gasped when one of Daryl’s hands found its way to cup his ass and the other snaking under his shirt to softly rub at his skin sending chills through his body.

 

He moaned and kissed down Rick’s jaw nipping at his neck before working the skin near his collarbone he knew drove Rick crazy. He felt Rick harden against his thigh and pressed harder between Rick’s legs wringing a moan out of him. “Love seeing you like this.”

 

“Mmm need you,” he panted tugging him toward their makeshift bed they kept there. He helped lower Daryl down so he didn’t hurt his knee then knelt over him unbuttoning his shirt and kissing his chest spending time licking and sucking each nipple until Daryl was mewling and bucking his hips.

 

Daryl ran his hands up Rick’s thighs reveling in the feel of firm muscle under his touch stopping only when his hands framed the erection trapped in the denim. He could feel the slight hitching of Rick’s breath as he ghosts his thumbs on the outside just teasing but not giving any real friction. Tugging on Rick’s hair he pulled him down for a hard kiss as he unbuckled and zipped the sheriff’s pants. He slid his hands the dark jeans and pushed them down his hips until the hard shaft sprang free and slapped a string of pre-cum against his lower stomach. He took the hard cock in hand and began to stroke him from root to tip twisting at the head and rubbing the sensitive nerves there causing him to whimper and buck into his hand. “Come undone for me, baby.”

 

Rick worked his hips in time with Daryl’s hand being sure that he was grinding down on Daryl’s erection earning him a hiss of pleasure. “Too many clothes,” he pants as he stands up and removes his shoes and jeans then kneels and undoes Daryl’s clothes and tugs them down to his thighs. He smirks at his lover before leaning down and sucking the dripping shaft into his mouth. “Oh God!” Daryl moaned and fisted a hand full of Rick’s curly hair.

 

He licked Daryl like he was a Popsicle and reaching under and rolling the soft sack in his hand giving them a squeeze. When his lover's blue eyes locked with his “are you up for this babe? Don’t want it to be too soon.”

 

“Need you,” he moaned though he wasn’t going to sure how it was going to work with his leg. No matter how he tried to lay he’d put his knee in a bind. Even sleeping had been hell because of it. He was about to say something about it when he saw Rick put lube on his hand and slip two fingers inside himself.  

 

Rick enjoyed the sting and the full feeling. It had been a long time since he’d bottomed for anyone and he missed the sensation. He removed his fingers and pour more lube on his hand stroking Daryl’s already dripping cock before straddling him. “You lay back and let me do all the work,” he purred as he lowered himself inch by inch. He was sweating and shaking with the effort to take Daryl’s girth. “So fuckin big.”

 

“So hot,” Daryl growled grabbing him by the hips and pullin him down a little more making Rick gasp and moan. He held him close rubbing his back and kissing him until he felt like he’d adjust enough to move.

 

Rick started moving his hips lifting himself until the wide head inside him stretched him painfully wide then he pressed back down making them both moan with pleasure. He sat a slow, languid pace enjoying the feeling of being fucked but Daryl had other ideas.

 

Daryl did his best to thrust up with each of Rick’s movements and worked his hips in a circular motion with each thrust dragging over that special bundle of nerves making Rick see stars as he stroked him at the same time.

 

Pleasure was the only thing Rick could feel. Being stretched so wide, the burn and ache of having something so large inside him, each hit to his prostate coiling in his belly, ready to burst. “Daryl, gonna,” he moaned loudly as Daryl gripped his hips pulled his him down hard and fast.

 

“Come for me,” he demanded and Rick did just that. The tight heat pulsed around him as Rick’s orgasm rolled through him. The pleasure of each rippling stroke was more than he could take and his body convulsed with the pleasure wringing one of the hardest orgasms out of Daryl he’d ever had as he emptied his hot seed inside his lover.

 

They lay, Rick sprawled on top of Daryl while they came down from their release giving each other lazy kisses until Daryl slapped Rick on the ass chuckling when he yelped. “No,” Rick whined but he pulled off of Daryl. He blushed when he felt Daryl’s cum leaking out of him.

 

Daryl adjusts them so that Rick was plastered to his side, head on his shoulder and tossed a sheet over them both sated and tired in the shadow of the setting sun. Running his hand through Rick’s soft hair placing feather kisses on the top of his head. Daryl had never felt like this before in his life. Never let himself open up to anyone like he had Rick all his life and it scared the hell out of him but there was one thing he knew without a doubt, “I love you, Rick.”

 

His head shot up and he looked into his eyes not believing what he’d just heard. “What?”

 

“I said I love you,” he laughed.

 

“Say it again?” he beamed.

 

Daryl laughed and kissed him before lifting his chin so they were eye to eye. “I said I love you, Rick Grimes.”  


	15. Chapter 15 (Updated)

Rick wiped his brow the hot Georgia sun already beating down even though it was barely past sunrise. He was digging their garden and for the first time in a while, he felt like they were taking a step to becoming self-sufficient. He glanced down on the outside of the fence where Daryl was working on the water system so they could pump water from inside the gate and not have to go out to the stream. Carl was standing watch and Glenn and Maggie were on the inside of the fence drawing the walkers away so the hunter could run a hose to the inside. He tensed when Daryl fell, knee buckling as he was pulling the hose to the fence. He could hear the man cursing from where he was, still mad that he was not healed yet even though it’d only been a couple weeks.

 

Daryl shoved the nozzle and the excess hose through the fence and leaned on Carl’s shoulder as they made their way back to the gate. He only had to kill a couple of walkers thanks to Glenn screamin like an injured animal. Once inside he worked until he got the hose through the second fence then went around to the main yard to finish adding enough hoses to get it close to the prison. Carl stayed with Glenn and Maggie to help clear the walkers on the fence line.

 

It took a few hours but Daryl finally got enough hose connected to get right next to the door that led to their block. He set up a couple of blue barrels that they had cleaned and stacked them working on a filtration system so they would have self-sustaining water. He nearly cried when he turned the hose on and the entire system started working. It would take it a while to filter but once they had a supply they could keep ahead of it and have clean water on hand all the time.

 

Rick looked up as Daryl approached visibly limping, “How’d it go?”

 

“We have water,” he smiled handing the sheriff a bottle of clear water.

 

He gratefully accepted and took a drink, parched from the hard work he’d been doing. “You did good,” he smiled then kissed his hunter.

 

“Whatever, I helped,” he dismissed and set about doing something else. Rick shook his head at the man’s modesty and went back to digging.

 

Daryl worked on setting up a lean-to with some tree limbs and a big tarp they had found on one of their runs. Once he finished it he sat himself down in the shade and sighed, it felt at least twenty degrees cooler out of the sun. “Come take a break.”

 

Rick’s eyebrows shot up at the sight of the shade under the shelter and slammed his shovel down in the dirt before getting under. “Wow,” he breathed. “This is awesome.”

 

“Can’t let you pass out from heat,” Daryl explained and shoved the water at him again.

 

“I could say the same for you,” he took a drink then handed it to him to do so as well.

 

Rick watched as some of the water spilled from Daryl’s mouth and slipped down his long neck to his chest and he couldn’t help but lick his lips wanting to lap at it but Carl broke his train of though.

 

“Wow! This is great!” he beamed bouncing Judith on his hip looking at the shade under the shelter.

 

“Hey, come on under,” Rick smiled taking the baby so the boy could crawl in. Judith cooed and smiled rubbing her tiny hand against his beard.

 

Carl looked at Daryl excitedly, “Did you ask him? Did he say yes?”

 

“Ask me what?” Rick arched a brow looking at his son and his boyfriend.

 

“I’m going hunting in the morning,” Daryl started.

 

“Like hell,” Rick did not like that idea at all. “You’re knee is still giving out on you.”

 

Daryl just looked at him with that ‘do you really think you’re gonna tell me what to do’ look. “Like I said, I’m going hunting in the morning because we are getting low on food and we haven’t had meat in a couple weeks. I thought maybe I could take Carl with me and start teaching him how to hunt and track, see if he’s any better than his old man.”

 

He knew this was going to be a touchy conversation and if he said something that remotely made Daryl feel like he didn’t trust him with Carl that he would shut down. The truth was he did trust him more than he trusted anyone else. “I think you teaching Carl is a great idea but I don’t think you going out in the woods like this is. What if your knee buckles or you have to run to escape?”

 

Daryl saw the concern written on Rick’s face and knew that it was sincere. “We won’t go far and I will wear the brace,” he countered trying to make everyone happy.

 

He stared into Daryl’s blue eyes for a long time before looking down at Judith, “what do you think huh?” She was quiet for a second then started cooing and making noises before leaning toward Daryl with open arms. They all laughed as she flopped against him before he could pick her up. “I think I agree with her,” he nodded. “I don’t like the idea of you going out hurt but I trust your judgment.”

 

“You do?”

 

“Why are you so shocked at that?” Rick asked.

 

He shrugged while he tickled the baby squirming and giggling in his arms, “never had anyone trust me before I guess.”

 

“I’ve trusted you since the day I met you.”

 

Daryl looked at him, doubt in his eyes. “You didn’t trust anyone except Shane,” he shook his head.

 

“I trusted you,” he said firmly.

 

“He really did,” Carl spoke up. “He even told me if we ever got separated to make sure I stayed with you even if mom didn’t want to cause you would keep me safe.”

 

 

His heart leaped into his throat at the boy’s declaration and a feeling of love spread through him so much that it scared him and tears welled in his eyes. Rick grabbed his arm before he could run, “stop.” Pulling him into a hug he kissed his head, “just let yourself feel it. It’s not wrong Daryl, it's love, you don’t have to run from it.”

 

He sat back after a moment keeping his hair in front of him to hide his face and handed Judith to Carl. “We got work to do old man,” he threw at Rick and climbed out of the shelter.

 

“Is he ok?” Carl asked his dad, confused.

 

He squeezed his shoulder, “it’s gonna take some time but he will be kiddo.” He bent and kissed Judith’s head before going back to his garden and taking the shovel away from Daryl. “No,” was all he said knowing he knew better than to try to dig with that knee.

 

“Bossy fucker,” he huffed half-heartedly and picked up a hoe to start working the already tilled earth. They worked so well together, able to communicate without even having to speak that they were like a machine. They worked all day without even realizing.

 

“Impressive.” Rick jumped at Hershel’s voice not noticing he’d approached. “You’ve got enough garden that you will need more seeds.”

 

Rick looked over at the spot they’d been working on and it had grown a lot more than he realized. He’d dug the ground and Daryl broke it up into fine rich soil and dug out little rows for each crop. It looked damn good. “Yeah I guess we will,” he smiled, proud of what they had accomplished.

 

 

“Daryl we’ve already got several containers of clean water thanks to you. That filtration system you set up was nothing short of brilliant.”

 

He shrugged and tossed a clump of grass out of the spot he was working on. “No big deal just something I use to do when I stayed in the woods for a while as a kid.”

 

“We were able to rig up a gravity system in the showers. Glenn and Maggie set it up and we can take showers now.”

 

Rick was shocked, “a shower?”

 

“No hot water mind you but its running water and it feels good.” They talked for a few while Daryl kept right on working. Hershel looked over at him and shook his head, worry on his face. “You two should go on in and get cleaned up. Carol will have dinner ready in a couple hours.” Rick nodded as Hershel walked away.

 

“Hey,” he approached Daryl. “Let’s call it a day.”

 

“You go on I’m just gonna finish up here.”

 

He grabbed Daryl’s strong arms in his hands and stopped his movements then took the hoe and tossed it down. “It’s finished, it looks perfect. Come on,” he picked up their tools then laced their fingers together leading Daryl back to the building. Rick silently took note of how bad he was limping and knew he’d been on his leg way too long. He put the garden tools away, “I’ll shower first then we will have Hershel look at that knee again ok?”

 

Daryl nodded knowing it would take him as long to get to their room as it would for Rick to get inside and shower.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~TWD*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

The water felt cold on his overheated body sending a shiver down his spine but the cold was outweighed by just how good it felt to take a shower again the water running down his body was almost heavenly. Not wanting to be greedy he shut the water off while he lathered his body and hair then flipped it back on to rinse off. As tempting as it was to just stand under the spray for a while, he knew it wouldn’t be fair to the others so he shut it off and grabbed his towel quickly drying himself and slipping into his boxers and jeans. Putting his socks on became a chore cause his injured knee was swollen a lot worse than he wanted to admit but he made it deciding against even trying for his boots at this point. Grabbing his stuff he headed back toward the cell block.

 

She had been on her way to the cell block when she heard something in the shower room but before she could investigate the door opened and Daryl stepped out. He was shirtless, hair wet sending rivulets of water down his muscled torso that disappeared in the waist of his jeans. His blue eyes captured hers freezing her where she stood. “W..what?”

 

“Are you ok?” Daryl asked concerned. The girl was frozen in place, blushing and her breaths were rapid. “Beth?”

 

“Y..yeah I’m fine,” she tried to get herself back under control. “Dinner’s about ready,” she said pushing past him and hurrying away.

 

Daryl shook his head, what the hell was wrong with her?

 

Beth practically knocked Rick off his feet she rounded the corner so fast. “Sorry,” she tossed as she kept going. He looked up to see Daryl coming down the corridor and laughed.

 

“What?” he asked Rick as he got close to him.

 

“Just enjoying the view,” he smirked and kissed him running a hand through his wet hair and tugging a bit.

 

“Mmm, as nice as this is you think we could maybe move to our room?”

 

“Nope, food first then room.”

 

“Not really hungry,” he explained walking toward the block with his arm around Rick’s waist. “Just want to lay down, the heat really took it outta me today.”

 

He nodded and they went to their room. “Listen I’m gonna go get us something to eat so you just lay down for a bit, pup.”

 

“Pup?”

 

“Yeah,” he smiled. “You remind me of a wolf, fierce, protective and loyal but also playful, adorable and even a timid like a pup,” he explained. He watched as Daryl processed what he’d said and was pleasantly surprised when he didn’t argue.

 

 

“Yeah?” he’d never admit how much he liked it but he did. He kissed him and smirked, “Hurry back kitten.” He waited till he left the room to lower himself down on the mattress barely able to hide his cry of pain as he did. He was taking slow, deep breaths trying to will the pain to pass when Hershel’s voice nearly made him jump out of his skin.

 

“Can I come in?” he asked noting that he’d startled the hunter.

 

“Gonna find you some fuckin bells old man!” he shouted, embarrassed that someone got the drop on him. He watched as he sat on the stool, “What do you want?”

 

“Need to take a look at that knee again.”

 

“It’s fine.”

 

“Wasn’t a suggestion son.”

 

He arched a brow glaring at him. “I said it was fine.”

 

“We can do this the easy way or the hard way but he will look at the knee,” Rick said placing a tray of food and water on the floor and sitting next to his lover.

 

“Why can’t you just believe me?” Daryl growled.

 

“Why can’t you just accept help,” he countered and reached for the button of Daryl’s jeans.

 

Daryl grabbed his hand, “hey! Get off me!”

 

“You can do it yourself or I will do it. I’m not going to waver when it comes to your health, I’m sorry. You know that it’s bad or you wouldn’t be fighting us like you are.”

 

“You don’t know anything!”

 

“I know you.”

 

He chewed on his lip for a second before relenting and wiggling out of his jeans leaving him in just boxers. Hershel started undoing the bandages he’d rewrapped after his shower when he and Rick both gasped at the swollen knee, the purple in his skin spreading until it marred almost his entire leg.

 

“You are going to have to stay off the leg Daryl before you do permanent damage,” Hershel admonished as he stepped to the door and called for Maggie. “We need to fix something so that he can keep that leg elevated to take the swelling down,” he told Rick.

 

“How high?” Hershel showed him and he left to find something that would work.

 

“What do ya need dad?” Maggie asked stepping into the room as Rick left. She saw Daryl’s knee and cringed then noticed the look on his face, he looked like a little kid afraid and uncomfortable at all the attention.

 

 

“Ice, enough to put that whole leg in for a while but since that’s not gonna happen I’m gonna need you to work your magic,” he smiled at her.

 

She took something out of her dad’s bag and sat down next to Daryl. “So have you ever been around horses?”

 

“A few,” he wondered what she was doing. “Why?”

 

“You know when they get an injured leg you rub it down and it helps work the swelling out?”

 

“Yeah,” he answered still not getting it. “Wait hell no!”

 

“Oh shut up and lay back,” she shoved his shoulder then lifted his leg laying it across her lap. She worked some oil into her hands then started gently working above and below the knee. She noted how the muscles were hard knots and she could feel the heat in his skin as she worked, applying more pressure when she felt he could tolerate it. “You should have told me that it was swelling this bad, I could have done this sooner.”

 

“Yeah well asking you to rub me isn’t high up on my list of things to do,” he huffed. She punched his arm hard. “Ow!”

 

“Not all touching is bad touching you jerk!” she snapped back.

 

“Alright you two don’t make me put you in the corner,” Hershel laughed at their banter.

 

“We’ll see how pissed your boy is when he sees this,” Daryl threw at her.

 

“He’ll feel the same as ‘your’ boy,” she insisted, “happy that I’m helping you! Now shut up and relax.” He hated to admit it but once he got over being uncomfortable with her touching him it really did start to feel better. “See when you stop being stubborn and bull-headed it can help,” she teased.

 

“We..” Glenn said as he bounded into the room and saw what was happening and stopped in his tracks causing Rick to bump into him.

 

Daryl tensed instantly and sat up pulling away from her, “see.”

 

“I think we got something that will work,” Rick pushed past him and knelt down sitting a contraption they had built down in front of him. It was made out of PVC pipe and a sheet, built so he could lay on his back and it would hold his leg up above his heart without having to bend it to lay it over something.

“Perfect,” Hershel smiled. “Now I’m gonna give you an anti-inflammatory and something for pain then Maggie is going to work on that leg some more.”

 

“No,” he shook his head. “I’ll keep it up and I’ll take the anti-inflammatory it will be fine.”

 

“Don’t argue with me,” Maggie growled. “It was helping and you know it.”

 

“Then show Rick how to do it,” he glared at her.

 

“It’s not that simple Daryl I had training for physical therapy and besides Glenn doesn’t have a problem with it because if he does it means he’s way too insecure,” she turned her glare on her now husband.

 

“Wha.. no I mean of course I’m fine with it,” he hedged. “It’s just that knee looks like hell man and it shocked me.”

 

Hershel handed the pills to Rick, “Glenn and I are going to go eat while you finish up. Make sure you eat something before you take the medicine Daryl or it will make you sick.”

 

Rick adjusted them when Hershel and Glenn left so that Daryl was resting back against him. Maggie started rubbing his leg again and Rick picked up a bowl of food and held a spoon to his mouth. “What the hell? I can feed myself,” Daryl insisted.

 

“Maybe,” Rick agreed but kept the spoon in place letting him know he wasn’t going to give in. Daryl blushed down to his chest but he relented and took the offered bite of food earning him a kiss on the cheek. “Good boy, pup,” Rick said softly.

 

Part of him wanted to scream in indignation at those words but another part of him was willing to do whatever it took to hear it over and over again. He ate what Rick fed him and accepted the water and the pills he offered him. “I don’t want the pain pill,” his voice was soft, relaxed.

 

“You’re in pain and you need it. I’m not going to leave your side tonight I promise,” knowing he was still uneasy about being drugged.

 

“I don’t want to waste it, someone else might get hurt, Rick.”

 

 

“Be honest with me Daryl if you saw Beth or Maggie and their leg looked like yours does right now and they said what you just said what would your answer be?” He put both pills in his mouth and downed them with some of the water without another word. “Good boy.” He smiled as Daryl nuzzled against his neck and closed his eyes. Sleep claimed him within minutes.

 


	16. Chapter 16 (Updated)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fluff.. yay!  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The sky had just started to show the first signs of light as Carl and Daryl made their way deep into the woods. “Ok kid we are going to start with tracking,” he said, voice low so he wouldn’t spook any nearby animals. “Look around you and tell me what you see.”

 

Carl looked at his surroundings studying what he thought would be signs of animal activity and saw nothing. Just as he was about to tell Daryl that he something on a tree to his left caught his eye. “What’s that?”

 

“It’s called a rub, it’s where deer rubs its antlers against a tree. Good job, now, tell me which way it went.”

 

He knelt down and looked at the ground closely, searching for anything to tell him where the animal went. “I don’t see it,” he huffed.

 

 

 

“Patience is a necessity of hunting kid, getting frustrated is only gonna make you miss more signs.” He pointed to the ground next to the tree, “here.” He bent down and brushed a few leaves aside, “see the hoof prints? Now follow them.”

 

Carl’s steps were slow because he had to search out each step the deer had taken but the farther they went the more confident he became and soon he wasn’t even kneeling to look at the ground. He had tracked the same deer for a couple hours at this point and he was still going strong and wouldn’t have stopped if he hadn’t felt Daryl’s hand on his shoulder. He was about to say something when he motioned for him to look to the right. There stood the huge buck they had been tracking.

 

Daryl pointed for Carl to stay put then carefully inched closer until he had a clear shot. One arrow straight to the heart dropped the deer where it stood and he was grateful because he didn’t know if he would have been able to track it down had it ran. Walking with that damn knee brace on was like walking with a tree latched to his leg.

 

“You got it!” Carl said excitedly as he ran up to him.

 

“We got it,” Daryl corrected. “Now comes the fun part,” he pulled his knife from its sheath on his belt and handed it to the boy. “Now you learn to gut and clean it so it doesn’t spoil before we get it back.” They walked to the fallen buck and Carl started to stab into it only to have Daryl catch his arm. “If you don’t do it right you will taint the meat and we won’t be able to eat it.” He started to kneel but his knee stopped him so he sat down on the ground with a sigh as Carl knelt beside him. “You start out with a shallow cut here to here then peel the skin back.”

 

Carl listened and followed every instruction Daryl gave him intently but he couldn’t help but gag as he stuck his hands inside the dead animal.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~TWD*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

Rick woke and turned to put his arm around Daryl only to find his bed was empty. “Damn it,” he sighed knowing where he was. As he got up and got dressed he realized that just as he had promised, he wore the brace and that made him feel a little better. He decided he would go work in the garden while they were out hunting. He carried his bag of seeds and a couple buckets of water so he could plant the rows and when he got to the garden spot he was stunned that he and Daryl had accomplished so much the day before.

 

The sun was high in the sky now, it had to be close to noon and Rick had just planted the last of the seeds they had when he heard Glenn and Maggie opening the gates. Daryl and Carl were dragging their kill behind them as they came out of the woods near the entrance. He ran over to meet them.

 

Carl was beaming and dropped his side of the kill as soon as the gates were closed. “Dad it was so cool! I tracked a deer!”

 

Rick laughed and patted him on the back, “Really?”

 

“Yeah! I tracked it like forever and then Daryl shot it and I gutted it! I cut it open and pulled all the guts and stuff out it was awesome!”

 

“Why don’t you help Glenn pull it up toward the kitchen and we’ll be up there to skin it,” Daryl told him.

 

“Ok!” he grabbed his side of the rope again and started tugging it up the hill with Glenn.

 

Daryl pulled Rick into a hug and kissed him. “You pissed?”

 

“No,” he shook his head. “I’m glad you’re safe and that you wore the brace but you are staying off that leg the rest of the day, got it?”

 

He nodded as they started up the hill with their arms around each other. “He did really good today.”

 

“Yeah? So he’s gonna be a hunter?”

 

“A tracker at least,” he smiled. “I figured I’d teach him one skill at a time and see if he was really interested or just wanting to get outside the prison for a while.”

 

“And?”

 

“Well he’s a much better tracker than his old man,” he teased playfully then let out a yelp he would later deny when Rick smacked his ass.

 

It took Daryl, Rick and Glenn all three to lift the deer and hang it on the hook by its back legs for skinning. Daryl unsheathed his knife again and made a cut in the skin near the bottom of the leg. “Ok, you take your knife and run it just under the flesh against the meat making short shallow cuts against the tissue until you get the pelt off. You start on the other side cause we need to work fast in this heat.”

 

Rick sat back and watched Daryl teach his son and it made his heart swell with pride. He watched them work together, their laughter and playful banter bringing a smile to his face. It only took about thirty minutes to skin it from top to bottom and remove the head then Carol came out.

 

“Good catch,” she smiled.

 

“All Carl,” Daryl said wiping his knife down with the rag in his back pocket. He turned to the boy, “Carol will show you how to cut the meat up and salt it down to dry. When you’re done with that I’ll help you hang it up to dry.” He left them to it going over to the picnic table to sit where Rick and Hershel were.

 

“Good catch,” Hershel smiled at him. “Between you hunting and Rick and his garden we may not need to scavenge much anymore.”

 

“You got it planted today?” Daryl asked.

 

He nodded, “while you were hunting. If it works we will have cucumbers, tomatoes, carrots, potatoes, corn, peas and wheat.”

 

“That sounds amazing!” Beth said as she approached with Judith. As soon as Judith saw Daryl she lunged for him causing Beth to gasp.

 

“Hey Lil ass kicker,” he smiled as he took her. “You causing trouble today?” Rick watched as she giggled and grabbed a handful of Daryl’s hair tugging on it. He was in awe of how good the big man was with her.

 

“Are we practicing today?” Beth asked Daryl.

 

He started to hand the baby to Rick but Hershel spoke first. “Not today, he’s been on that leg to long already, maybe tomorrow.” She looked disappointed but just sat down beside of him and watched Carol and Carl work on the deer.

 

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~TWD*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

 

Rick leaned against the rail of the lookout tower letting the cool night breeze wash over him thinking about the day. He was proud of the little ragtag group of people and what they had accomplished and he had more hope than ever that they would make it. He wasn’t surprised to hear footsteps approaching on the stairs. “I thought you were supposed to be resting?” you could hear the smile in his voice.

 

“Couldn’t sleep,” Daryl’s gruff voice answered as he snaked his arms around Rick from behind. “Thought you might like some company.”

 

He turned so they were facing each other, “always if that company is you.” He bent his head forward and kissed him, God, how he loved kissing him. Finally parting just from sheer lack of air he smiled, “thank you for what you did today with Carl and for what you do for Judith. You have no idea how much it means to me, to them that you would take time for them.”

 

He looked at Rick like he’d lost his mind. “Why wouldn’t I?”

 

He shrugged turning away to look out over the yard again. “It’s just that Lori never really wanted to do anything with Carl unless it would benefit her in some way and I was so busy working that I feel like I..”

 

“Stop,” Daryl growled. “If you even say you were a bad father I will kick your ass. Did you ever beat the kid?”

 

“What? No of course not.”

 

“Did you leave him on his own for days at a time with no food or running water?”

 

“No,” he shook his head.

 

“Did he ever go missing for over a week and you not even notice?”

 

He shook his head again, “no.”

 

“Then you are a good dad. You provide for him, love him, support him and you don’t hurt him. Now if you were to say you failed him because you’re a shit tracker I could agree,” he teased.

 

Rick laughed and punched his arm before sitting down on the walkway and leaning against the building putting his arm around Daryl’s shoulder when he joined him. They sat and talked for a while, looking at the stars and talking about what they hoped to accomplish as far as the groups survival and future which of course led to more kissing and wondering hands and soon they were both unbuttoned and in zipped stroking each other out in the open where anyone who walked out could see.

 

The thought of getting caught made Daryl’s breath hitch and his hips buck faster against his lover’s hand causing him to break their kiss to moan. “Wait,” he panted, a surge of pleasure shooting through him at the thought he’d just had. Scooting back enough to lay on his side he licked at the pre-cum on the head of Rick’s cock.

 

“Daryl,” he hissed at the soft wet tongue licking him. “If someone comes out,” he started.

 

“They’ll see you cumming for me,” he purred lowering his head sucking at the tip. He did everything he thought would feel good to him and soon Rick was a pleading mess.

 

He tugged at his hair, “Gonna cum.” He couldn’t hold it back when Daryl sucked even hard and faster and his orgasm roiled through him as he emptied his seed into his lover's mouth and soon the suction became too much on his over sensitive skin. “Babe,” he mewled but he still didn’t stop. “Pup,” he growled and gave a sharp tug on his long hair.

 

He’d been so lost in the sensation of Rick’s release that he didn’t realize it had become uncomfortable. He was only focused on bringing him more pleasure but when he heard him yell pup he stopped instantly and let the softening flesh slip from his mouth. He looked up at him and saw that Rick’s pupils were blown and he looked completely debauched. Daryl couldn’t hide the smile he had knowing he was the cause. “Sorry,” he said sheepishly.

 

“Are not,” he smiled reaching to finish his lover only to find he’d spent himself on his hand. He took the softening member into his hand and squeezed hard enough to make the younger man gasp and grab his wrist.

 

“Rick?” he hissed trying to back away unsure of what was wrong, the pressure was unrelenting just on the edge of painful.

 

“Mine,” he purred. “You are mine now Daryl.”

 

“Yours,” he nodded, eyes heavy with lust feeling like he was being owned, a thought he was sure would frighten him but instead it made him feel safe and loved. “Only ever wanted to be yours,” he confessed breathing a sigh of relief when Rick released his hold and tucked him away zipping his jeans back up then doing the same to himself.

 

Rick positioned Daryl between his legs pulling him to rest against his chest with a soft kiss. “Only want to be yours too,” he purred lacing their fingers together neither of them saw the eyes watching from the tree line.


	17. Chapter 17 (Updated)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I struggled with this chapter a lot. I want to put this twist to their relationship but I want your opinions on it. Please let me know what you think.
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“No,” he moaned, breathless.

 

Rick startled awake as Daryl thrashed and moaned beside him. “Damn,” he sighed wiping his hand over his face, this was the eighth night in a row he’d woke to Daryl in the throes of a nightmare

 

“No!”

 

“Pup,” he gently rubbed his sweat drenched chest not wanting to startle him and make it worse. “Wake up babe you’re having a nightmare. Daryl?” He was nearly knocked on his back as the other man sat bolt upright with a huge gasp. He sat up and rubbed a hand over Daryl’s back, “You alright?”

 

He was glad it was dark in the cell as he wiped angrily at the tears that poured from his eyes. Since things had been fairly quiet he’d been plagued by flashbacks and nightmares and it was getting out of control. Not only was it affecting him but now he was waking Rick up every night with his damn moaning and whining. “M’fine,” he sighed a chill rolling through him as the cold air blew over his heated skin.

 

Rick kissed his shoulder and noticed he was trembling, “wanna talk about it?”

 

“No.”

 

“Daryl it’s getting worse.”

 

“I said no,” he laid down turning his back to Rick so he wouldn’t be able to see his face.

 

He sighed and laid down spooning behind him wrapping an arm around his waist. “I’m not gonna push but you don’t have to go through this alone. I’m here for you whatever you need.”

 

He wanted to say he knew, to tell him what was going on but he wasn’t going to show any more weakness. It was bad enough that he was caving to people helping him and to letting them love him he’d be damned if he was going to allow himself to be even weaker. He stayed still until Rick was asleep again then he slipped out of bed and went to get lil ass kicker out of her crib.

 

He stepped out of the main cell block into the ‘rec’ area sitting down at one of the tables with her. He looked down at her round face and sleep heavy eyes and knew she was the last bit of innocents left in the world. “I won’t let anything happen to you,” he kissed her head and rested her against his shoulder. “I will protect you, Carl and Your dad to the last ounce of life I have left in me. I won’t fail you, not like I did her.” Kissing the top of her head he laid her down in her box on the table in front of him.

 

A broken sob escaped him as the memories flooded him again of the little girl he’d never have admitted he cared deeply for. Not even Carol knew that he had found Sophia crying alone when he first joined their group and as much as he told himself to keep his mouth shut and not get involved he still asked her what was wrong with her. No one knew that she ran to him and clung to him with her tiny little arms, trembling and crying the same silent cry he learned to have as an abused child.

 

Carol was taking abuse from Ed left and right and Daryl couldn’t do anything about it because Carol didn’t want help, or didn’t know how to accept it but when it came to Sophia Daryl wasn’t gonna let the bastard hit her again. He finally pulled the kid off of his side and looked at her, eye swelling and turning blue, “he do it?” She just chewed on her lip to afraid to answer. “I’ll black his damn eye,” he huffed and stomped toward Ed’s tent.

 

“No, please,” she grabbed his hand and tugged. “Don’t.” His heart broke because he knew that plea, knew that someone had said something to the bastard before and she got beat for it, hell it happened to him more than once. People had good intentions at first but when shit hit the fan they walked away. He’d put her to sleep in his sleeping bag that night and sat watch outside the tent. He kept close watch on her as much as he could and on night’s Ed drank he would make sure the girl made it into his tent for him to keep her safe and after the sick bastard died he’d done his best to keep an eye out for her but he fucked up and she got taken.

 

He could track and hunt that’s the only thing he was ever good at, only thing his daddy said would keep him alive cause he wasn’t worth a shit for anything else and still he couldn’t find the poor kid. He looked down at his trembling hands and in his mind saw blood soaking them, drenching him and Sophia standing over him, “Why did you lose me? You said you’d protect me, Daryl, you promised.”

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~TWD*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

 

A week had passed and Rick was worried about Daryl. He wasn’t hardly getting any sleep, maybe an hour if he was lucky before he woke covered in sweat, trembling like a leaf in a storm and crying out. He refused to talk to anyone about it of course because he’s Daryl and to talk about something is to admit some sort of weakness, damn his bastard father and brother for that lovely complex. It seemed the only time that the hunter was remotely settled was when he was holding Judith but even then he was on edge.

 

The past few days he had been disappearing for long periods of time and everyone was concerned. Rick had learned that when Daryl didn’t want to be found he was not going to be found. He’d been searching for an hour inside the prison and now was outside. “Daryl?” he yelled, something hit him in the back. He turned just in time to get hit with another pebble coming from the roof. He climbed the metal ladder and as soon as he reached the roof it was hard to breathe, the black shingles and tar attracting the sun and almost doubling the already stifling temperatures. Daryl was laying on his back, nothing between the hot roof and himself, skin red and slick with sweat and he had his knife out, the blade gleaming in the sun. He approached the archer carefully, “We need to go inside.”

 

“Why?” his speech was slurred and he sounded sort of lethargic. “Somethin’ happen?”

 

“It’s too hot up here is all, we need to get in where it’s cooler,” he coaxed.

 

“M’fine,” he waved him off.

 

The man was far from fine Rick thought and tried to come up with a way to get him inside without a fight. “Judith is being fussy and I just thought you might could try calming her down but if you don’t want too,” he turned to walk away. Daryl shakily got to his feet and a wave of dizziness made him nauseous, Rick caught him before he hit the ground. His skin was burning hot to the touch and it took longer for him to regain his balance then Rick liked and he nearly slipped off the ladder twice.

 

Everyone looked up when the two walked in seeing the state the archer was in. Hershel started forward but Rick raised his hand to stop him as Daryl went to the pan they used as a sink and washed his hands before taking the baby from Beth. “What’s wrong, hum?” he asked in a tone that was polar opposite from the gruff look he carried.

 

Judith had really been fussing a lot though that wasn’t the reason he brought Daryl in and they all had to smile when the baby instantly calmed as he spoke to her. She made gibberish noises like she was carrying on a conversation with him that ended with a loud pppbbbbllllllt! He laughed and she did too as she grabbed his finger and stuck it in her mouth gnawing on it. Rick put his arms around him from behind, the heat coming off of him was unbelievable. “Let’s get you cooled down?” He nodded handing the baby back to Beth and letting Rick lead him to the showers.

 

He took Daryl’s boots and socks off then turned the water on pulling him under the cool spray clothes and all. “What are you doin?” he protested but once the water hit him he realized just how hot he was and couldn’t catch his breath.

 

“Easy,” Rick soothed guiding him to lean his head under the spray. He got him stripped down and took great care in washing him to try and soothe and relax him. He noticed the fresh cuts on both of his thighs, not deep but there were several of them. He didn’t say anything for the moment not wanting distress him anymore then he was.

 

He was shivering as Rick turned the water off and fell against him as Rick dried him with a towel trying to bury himself against the other man his entire body cramping with muscle spasms causing him to cry out. “Let’s get you to Hershel,” Ricks said keeping an arm around his waist to help guide him.

 

“Wait,” he grunted, “clothes,” he was only wrapped in a towel.

 

“Didn’t bring clean ones,” not stopping to discuss it knowing he was exhibiting signs of extreme dehydration.

 

“But,” he protested but had no fight left in him.

 

He took him to the makeshift infirmary room laying him on the bed situating the towel over his hips as Hershel and Beth walked in. The older man stuck a thermometer in his mouth, “hopefully the shower lowered his body temperature enough to stop any more issues.”

 

“Hurts,” Daryl groaned trying to curl into a ball.

 

“Your muscles are cramping because you're dehydrated, your temp is,” he took the thermometer out and looked at it, “103 and you have a hell of a sunburn. You need iv fluids.”

 

Rick grabbed a bottle of water from Beth who was standing and staring at Daryl in all of his glory and lifted the hunter’s head tilting the bottle to his lips. “Drink.”

 

He took a few sips and got choked as the water hit his parched throat and soaked his chest and Rick’s shirt. “Sorry,” he coughed, lowering his head.

 

Hershel spent nearly an hour with him running an IV of fluids and treating the worst of his burns where he laid on the hot roof before excusing himself as Rick re-entered the cell. Once they were alone Rick sat next to him on the bunk, elbows on his knees, “We need to talk.”

 

This was it, he was going to ditch him now Daryl thought. He tried to speak, to tell him he was sorry that he hadn’t meant to worry Rick so much but he couldn’t make the words come out no matter how hard he tried. He sat up, towel bunching in his lap and put his hand on Rick’s arm.

 

“I know you’ve been going through something and I’ve been trying to give you the space you need to deal with it because you don’t seem to want my help but it isn’t working. I haven’t pushed you because I don’t want to lose you Daryl but now I see that I’m gonna lose you either way and I’d rather have you alive even if you don’t want to be with me anymore,” his voice broke.

 

He was confused, had he really made Rick feel like he didn’t want him. “Y..you’re the only reason I wake up in the mornings Rick. I didn’t mean to make you think that I didn’t love you.”

 

He looked at the archer, his archer, and rested their heads together, “I need you to trust me, can you do that?”

 

He nodded, “yes.”

 

“Then I need you to know that what I’m about to say and do is because I love you more than life itself and there is no malice or abuse meant in anything I’m about to say or do.” He saw the look of fear cross his face for a second but it quickly vanished. “You are the strongest person I know Daryl, not the kind of person that I see submitting to anyone easily but,”

 

A trill of panic rushed up his spine, “submit?”

 

“Yes, when it comes to your health and care, I’m in control. I can’t trust you to make the call to take care of yourself. I have no doubt in your skills or ability to care for everyone else including my children and myself, but when it comes to you? You see yourself as expendable and I’m not gonna have it anymore. I want to spend my life with you, however long it lasts in this hell and I need you to be alive in order to do that.”

 

“I don’t understand.”

 

“Punishment,” he saw the look on Daryl’s face. “It’s not meant to hurt you but to help you learn that there are consequences for your actions.”

 

“You mean like hitting me?”

 

“Spanking.”

 

Daryl shook his head, “No, you can’t make me do that.”

 

“No I can’t and I won’t but if you love me and trust me you will submit to it and let me help you. I’ll give you some time to think about it because I know it’s not going to be an easy choice for you. If you agree to it then meet me in our tower after my watch.” He kissed him and left him in stunned silence.

  

 


	18. Chapter 18 (Updated)

Daryl sat nervously on the edge of the chair thumping his fingers against the table. He’d not seen Rick since their conversation this morning and he couldn’t believe what he’d suggested, even more, he couldn’t believe he was considering it. It scared the hell out of him because it was a humiliation that could be turned on him in an instant. In all honesty, he knew Rick would never do that. Rick would never try to hurt Daryl in any way and that may be the one reason Daryl was thinking about the decision at all. He’d never had someone love him enough to want to stop him from hurting himself before. All anyone had ever been worried about is what he could do to help them no matter the cost to him. Could he do this? Did it mean he was weak for even considering it? He scrubbed his hands over his face and sighed. His heart was telling him one thing but his father and brother’s voices in his head were yelling another.

 

Rick took his holster off and placed it on the floor near the mattress then sat down in the chair he’d brought up that afternoon. It was now well past dark and his watch was over so he sat and waited to see if his boyfriend would show or if he’d scared him off. He’d be lying if he said he wasn’t relieved when the door opened and the biker walked in. Daryl’s head was lowered, he was chewing on his lip and looked like he was ready to bolt. Rick had to do this carefully or it would all go to hell. “Hey,” he walked to Daryl and lifted his chin then kissed him not stopping until some of the tension had melted away. “You know how much I love you right?”

 

Daryl hesitated but nodded, “I know.”

 

“I need to know what position your father held you in when he hurt you.”

 

“W..what? Why does that matter?” He was battling the memories as it was but Rick asking him something so personal and detailed made him feel off kilter.

 

“I know you are showing me a huge amount of trust by even coming here but I’m going to ask for a little more.” Rick kept his eyes locked on Daryl’s so he could see there was no malice or ill will in the question at all.

 

“Usually hands against the wall or across the table so I didn’t bleed on the furniture,” he chewed at his lip again and fidgeted nervously.

 

Sick bastard, Rick thought. He sat down in the chair and pulled Daryl to him unbuttoning and unzipping his cargo pants before slipping them down to his knees. In one fluid motion, Rick pulled Daryl over his lap. He resisted at first but went across his lap without a big fight and Rick could feel him trembling. He put his hand on Daryl’s back rubbing small circles as he talked to him. “Do you understand why I’m going to punish you?”

 

Daryl nodded.

 

“I want to hear it,” Rick told him.

 

“Because I screwed up,” he huffed, “just get on with it.”

 

“Doesn’t work that way with me. Why are you being punished?”

 

“Because I’m a fuck up ok? I keep worrying you and upsetting you,” he squirmed. His face was flush with embarrassment and he felt a total lack of control with his position.

 

“You’re not a fuck up Daryl,” Rick sighed. He was sure of the fact that Daryl thought he was a fuck up but he also knew that Daryl understood his reasoning for the punishment and he wasn’t going to let him get away with not saying it. “I can sit here like this all night.”

 

“I don’t know what you want to hear,” he growled. “I fucked up.”

 

Maybe Daryl really didn’t understand that Rick was concerned for his safety because no one had ever been concerned for him before. Rick didn’t hold it against him, he’d just have to make his point another way this time. He lifted his left knee enough to tilt the man on his lap forward and started the spanking using only his hand, it was all it would take.

 

The first smack of a hand on his bare ass caused Daryl to nearly leap off his lap but he held his position solely out of pride. It was a hand and he was a grown man so how bad could this really be? A little embarrassment, Rick would feel like he’d proven a point then it would all be over and they could go on with their lives, no harm no foul. Only Rick’s hand seemed to be made from some sort of wood because the sting in his ass was increasing at a rapid pace.

 

“What are the nightmares about Daryl?” his voice was level, careful not to make him think he was angry.

 

What the fuck? Rick expected him to talk while his ass was on fire? He couldn’t do this it was more than he thought and it was really starting to hurt and tears were stinging his eyes. “I..I..”

 

Rick started spanking harder aiming for the tender sit spots and thighs now that his backside was turning bright red. “Take your time, I can do this as long as we need to.”

 

“No,” he’d never admit that his voice sounded that broken but when Rick started hitting the backs of his thighs he couldn’t take it anymore. “S..sophia, the dreams are about Sophia.”

 

“Tell me more,” he moved back to the sit spots and grabbed Daryl’s wrists as he tried to wiggle out of reach. “Stop it or it gets worse,” he warned and smiled as the squirming body instantly stilled. “Tell me more about the nightmares pup.”

 

“Couldn’t save her. She keeps tellin me I failed her askin me why I lied, why didn’t I save her,” he couldn’t stop the tears from falling now no matter how hard he tried.

 

“The cuts on your thighs?”

 

“No,” he shook his head not wanting to go there but the smacks to his ass were mind numbing. “Cuts…h..h..help the p..pa..pain,” he gasped as his skin felt raw with each touch now. “Please!”

 

“Please, what?”

 

Daryl meant to answer but all that came out was a broken sob which led to another and another until he was a bawling mess. He was so out of it, he hadn’t even noticed the spanking had stopped or that Rick was holding him in his lap kissing his head and soothing him.

 

When the damn finally broke it was just as bad as Rick had expected and he held Daryl for a long time until the sobs turned to hiccupped cries. “You know why you were punished pup?” softly.

 

“C..cause I was bad.”

 

“How were you bad?”

 

“I..I failed,” Daryl hiccupped.

 

“No,” he kissed his head, “I punished you because you have to learn you are not to take your own life and your health for granted. I won’t allow you to hurt yourself anymore, all your actions have repercussions, Daryl. Understand?”

 

“I..I think,” his head was fuzzy and his emotions were everywhere.

 

“Sweetheart you didn’t fail anyone. People have failed you all your life though and taught you over the year to blame yourself for it. Sophia’s death was tragic but you did more than all of us to find her. You even kept Carol from giving up on her.” He kissed Daryl’s forehead, “I love you and I’m not going to let you hurt yourself anymore. Got it?”

 

“Got it,” Daryl nodded.

 

Rick laughed and reached around lightly patting the red, hot bottom causing Daryl to jump and gasp. “We can keep trying until you’re sure, we have plenty of time cause I’m not letting you go.”

 

“Promise?” he sniffled.

 

“Promise,” he kissed him them stood, putting Daryl down on his feet.

 

 

Daryl reached down and pulled his pants up over his burning bottom and hissed, “Damn it! Your hand is like a brick.”

 

Rick chuckled before reaching out and lacing their fingers together, “Come on pup, let's go to bed.”

 

The walk back inside gave Daryl time to ponder what had just happened. It hurt like hell but it was so different from anything he’d ever experienced. The pain wasn’t what stuck out in his mind, as stupid as it sounded it was the love he felt because of it. He wasn’t degraded or humiliated, instead, he was shown that he mattered and that was a first for him. He had been terrified of going through with it, afraid it would trigger memories of abuse and he would think of Rick as he did his dad and brother but instead he loved him even more if that were possible. He didn’t understand it and the more he tried to figure it out the more his head hurt. He hadn’t realized they had made it all the way inside to their room until he felt Rick guiding him to sit on the bed. “Ow!” he hissed as his sore ass made contact with the mattress, quickly rolling to his side.

 

“Easy,” Rick couldn’t help but smirk earning him a glare from the hunter who was now rubbing his ass. Reaching out he unlaced and removed Daryl’s boots then his clothes before taking off his own and climbed onto the bed beside him. “Ok?”

 

“I think,” he yawned cuddling against Rick as he pulled the warm blanket over them. “Sort of blurry around the edges,” he tried to explain as sleep was finally claiming him.

 

“Sleep, I’ve got you,” he patted Daryl’s ass causing him to hiss then growl. “Love you pup.”

 

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~TWD*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

 

Rick was up with the sun as always and made sure that there was no bruising on his boyfriend from the night before and was happy to find that even the redness was gone. Tucking the blanket back around Daryl and kissing his head he quietly slipped out of the room and down the stairs.

 

“Mornin’,” Maggie smiled.

 

“Where’s Daryl?” Beth asked as she sat down with the baby.

 

“He’s sleeping finally and I want everyone to be quiet so he can rest today he’s earned it.”

 

“But we were supposed to go hunting today,” Carl whined.

 

“Sorry buddy not today,” Rick said around a bite of food. “You can help me instead.”

 

“Fine,” he huffed.

 

“What hanging out with your old man is not as cool now?” he teased.

 

“Yeah it is,” he hedged. “I just really like spending time with Daryl.”

 

“I’m glad,” he truly was happy that his son loved Daryl. “Come on we got work to do.”

 

Carl wiped his brow for the thirtieth time as he poured the water on the last of the cucumbers while his dad worked on the corn. “So are you gonna ask him?”

 

“Ask who what?” Rick asked sitting down one bucket and picking up the next.

 

“Ask Daryl to marry you, duh?”

 

Rick fumbled the bucket and the water splashed down on the dirt. “What?”

 

“What? You obviously love each other, you talk without even using words and you even finish each other’s sentences not to mention you make out like bunnies.”

 

“Bunnies?” Rick’s eyebrows had reached his hairline at this point not believing he was having this conversation with his thirteen-year-old son. “Not exactly a lot of people getting married right now.”

 

“Not like in churches but Maggie and Glenn got married here you know just with rings and stuff.”

 

The thought had crossed his mind but he hadn’t really let himself have a lot of hope for it, thinking Carl would not like the idea or Daryl either for that matter. “You think we should?”

 

“Do you?” Carl threw back at him as he walked back to the tank to get more water leaving Rick alone with his thoughts.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Were going to try this, let me know what you think. If we don't like then I won't do it again lol.  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	19. Chapter 19 (Updated)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mentions of PTSD 
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A couple of weeks had passed and Daryl seemed to be more centered, more himself since their encounter in the tower and Rick couldn’t have been happier to have his hunter back. Other things had been changing as well within the group. It was decided that they needed to start taking in others who needed help. The world needed some good in it instead of people like the governor and the other evil groups out there who only wanted power but with that decision came also the choice of having a ruling council and not leaving it all on Rick’s shoulders. The sheriff was grateful for that decision because it was a lot weight for him to carry trying to do not only what was best for his family but what was best for everyone.

 

Daryl was walking through the courtyard past the makeshift outdoor dining area reflecting on the past couple of weeks and how both he and Rick had felt a lot lighter these days. Rick, being out from under the stress of being the sole decision maker had become even more playful and happy, well as happy as one could be in the apocalypse. As Daryl was walking toward the grill to get some food ten or more people waved and said hello to him. He kept his head down and only looked up when he heard Carol laughing. “What?” he scowled.

 

“You rescued them so you gotta get use to the admiration Pookie.”

 

“I helped,” he shook his head.

 

“Uh huh,” she smirked. “You brought most of these people in.”

 

“Whatever,” he walked past her ignoring her laughter.

 

“Anyone ever tell you that you’re adorable when you blush?” Rick asked as Daryl approached him.

 

“Shut up,” he huffed playfully. He blushed when Rick put his arm around him. Daryl was still adjusting to the open displays of affection. He was afraid of what the others outside of their core group would say or think if they knew he and Rick were a couple. He didn’t care what they thought of him but he was afraid they would think less of Rick because he was with Daryl. He didn’t want him or Carl to have to go through the crap he’d been through as a kid because of who he was.

 

“Shut up?” Rick smirked. “I will shout it from the roof top.”

 

“No,” he hissed, “they will find out.”

 

Rick sighed having been through this before with the original group. Daryl still didn’t believe he was good enough. He thought Rick should be ashamed of being with him and that really pissed Rick off. He removed the arm he had around Daryl’s shoulders and stared walking back to the dining area while he talked to him. “Carol wanted us to search for a few more books on our next run. The kids seem to be really enjoying story time.”

 

“Any suggestions?”

 

He stopped at the front of the dining area where Carol was cooking and asked her. “Any of the classics will do,” she said flipping a piece of deer meat.

 

Daryl nodded and was about to say something when Rick wrapped his arms around him and kissed him. He tried to push away at first, hands balled against Rick’s chest but soon he was so lost in the feeling of his lover against him that the rest of the world melted away and they were the only two people that existed.

 

Rick finally ended the kiss but kept his arms around Daryl. When he felt someone tugging on his shirt he looked down to see the little girl Lizzy glaring at him. “Yes?” he asked her patiently as he held Daryl in place thwarting his attempt to flee.

 

“We need to open the gate,” she explained.

 

“No we don’t!” her sister Mika sighed.

 

“Why do we need to open the gate?” Rick asked rubbing Daryl’s back while talking to the kids.

 

“My friend is out there. He needs to come in!”

 

“What?” Rick and Daryl both ran to the gate to search for a kid that had somehow escaped. When they didn’t find anything they both went out where the walkers were, frantically searching and both nearly getting bit several times before Michonne and Glenn were able to get out to them.

 

Several long minutes passed and they saw no sign of a kid anywhere. “Fall back!” Rick shouted.

 

“No! I’m not losin’ another kid on my watch!” Daryl growled and moved deeper into the fray of walkers stabbing them in the head as fast as he could.

 

 

 

“Fall back!” Rick snarled physically dragging the hunter back nearly knocking them both on their asses. Glenn ran back to them and helped drag Daryl through the gates. Maggie and Michonne slammed them shut. “What the hell are you trying to do?” Rick screamed

 

“I’m not losing another one!” Daryl shoved him backwards, hard. “No more kids are dying cause I didn’t look hard enough!” he shoved him again, eyes frantic.

 

“What are you talking about,” Michonne asked, trying to defuse the situation and not knowing about Sophia.

 

Daryl’s whole body was shaking as he pushed past Glenn and looked at Lizzy, “Where is he?”

 

She was crying and pointing to a pile of walkers that they had killed, “him! Jeff! You killed him!”

 

They all looked over and saw one of the geeks that was laying on the ground had on a work shirt with the name Jeff on it. “Him?” Rick asked? “The walker?”

 

“Yes!”

 

Daryl walked away not stopping as others called to him.

 

“That is not your friend!” Rick said grabbing her by the arms. “That is a monster! Something that’s only purpose in life is to kill you! People could have died today because of this!”

 

 

“Rick,” Hershel, who had made it out to the yard, put his hand on the Sheriff’s shoulder. “We will talk to her. Why don’t you go find Daryl and make sure he’s ok?”

 

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~TWD*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

 

Daryl had made his way deep into the prison in one of the last empty halls before he finally collapsed. Every moment he’d spent looking for Sophia, wasted and worthless when he saw the little girl walk out of the barn with a bite to her shoulder. It didn’t matter how hard he tried, how much of his self he’d given, he still failed the girl. She was innocent and helpless and he let her die. Something inside him broke and he got to his feet and started punching the block wall with both fists in a blind rage. He didn’t hear the footsteps as Tyreese ran toward him, didn’t hear Rick yelling his name or register that he’d started punching Tyreese.

 

“Daryl!” Rick tried breaking through the haze but it wasn’t working so he leapt on his back and wrapped his arms and legs around the struggling man knocking them both to the ground. “Daryl it’s alright, just breath, I’ve got you,” he repeated the words like a mantra until the archer had nothing left and lay boneless against him shaking and repeating, “Not another one, can’t lose another one.” He lifted Daryl’s head and saw his eyes were distant like he was somewhere else. “Help me get him to our room?” he asked Tyreese. The big man grabbed the archer under the arms lifting him like he was nothing allowing Rick to get to his feet.

They each put an arm around their shoulders and an arm around his waist and drug him to C block. Hershel saw them going into the cell and followed. After looking Daryl over he went and got a pill and some water. Rick put the pill in his mouth and poured the water in hoping he would swallow on instinct because he was not coming around at all. They managed to get the pill in him and Rick leaned against the wall pulling him into his lap and rocking him, his head resting on the Sheriff’s shoulder. “What’s wrong with him?” he asked Hershel.

 

“He’s showing signs of PTSD, hell he has been since I’ve known him but it seems like this triggered a hard flashback for him. I should have tried to help him a long time ago but you made so much progress with him as far as trust and getting him to accept how much the group cared for him that I hoped he was going to be ok. The loss of Sophia has somehow affected him deeper than anyone could have imagined. I don’t know if it’s because he felt like he let Carol down by not finding her or,”

 

“Sophia’s father was like Daryl’s father,” Rick explained. “Daryl saw himself in the little girl and did everything he could to stop the bastard from hurting her. When he got bit by a walker Daryl took care of her, made sure there was food and water, that she was safe when she slept. Not many knew he was doing it because he never wanted the attention but I saw it. Every night he’d put her in his tent to sleep and sit outside on watch. He’d comfort her when she had nightmares, make sure she had the proper amount of water and that it had been boiled before she drank it. He was her protector and when she got lost he was the last one to hold out hope that we would find her, even Carol had given up but he kept searching.” Rick instinctively tightened his arms around his boyfriend, “part of him died when that little girl walked out of the barn. He tried to hide it but we all saw it. Everything happened so fast after that we never talked about it. I never even asked if he was ok. I just focused on keeping us safe and trying to get Lori somewhere to have the baby.”

 

“We all ignored the signs Rick. Maybe we didn’t want to see them because we felt he was too strong to fall or didn’t understand how much it really affected him because he never opened up to anyone? Maybe we were all so wrapped up in our own grief that we just didn’t see it?”

 

“How do we fix it?”

 

He shook his head, “The way things are now it’s gonna be hard to find a medication he could take long term so it’s going to be more of a therapeutic process. When he has indicators of stress over a child we’re going to have to gain control somehow and stop him from descending into a flashback. Something to distract him and keep him from going back to that place in his head. He might even start to self-harm and,”

 

“He’s already cutting,” his voice was heavy with worry. “I found out a couple weeks ago when he wasn’t sleeping because of the nightmares.” He adjusted his position to make Daryl a little more comfortable but kept him in his lap needing to hold him, too at least feel he was somehow protecting him. “I started something with him that night, something that would take control away from him and get him out of that headspace so he could center himself and find an emotional release in a safe way.”

 

Hershel didn’t press him for details on what it was, “Did it help?”

 

“It seemed too. He slept and the nightmares didn’t come quite as often, he’s seemed happier the past couple weeks.”

 

“Then that could be a key part to helping him through this combined with making him talk about what’s going through his mind and making him realize that what happened wasn’t his fault. It’s gonna be a process I’m not going to lie to you but with work I think he can get through it.”

 

“We,” he said kissing Daryl’s head, “We will get through this.”

 


	20. Chapter 20 (Updated)

Rick put his book down when Daryl moaned and grabbed his head. “Hey there.”

 

“Where am I?” he asked forcing his eyes open but only managing a squint. He saw Rick and knew that he was laying with his head in his lap.

 

“In our room babe,” he stroked his hair. “How are you feelin?”

 

“Head hurts,” he answered taking stock of his body. “Hand hurts like a bitch,” he hissed as he flexed it.

 

“That happens when you punch a wall and Tyrese.”

 

“I punched Tyrese? Why did do that?”

 

“What’s the last thing you remember?”

 

He took a deep breath, “Lizzy saying a kid was missing and finding out it was a walker.” He sat up quickly and paled as a wave of dizziness and nausea hit him. “Woah,” he put a hand on Rick’s arm.

 

“You need rest Daryl and we are gonna see that you get it so just lay back down.” He cradled his lovers head in his lap again, “How long has this been going on, these blackouts?”

 

He shrugged, “not long really just a couple times.”

 

“And the flashbacks?”

 

His eyes darted up to meet Rick’s, “Why do you think I’m having flashbacks?”

 

He knew he’d hit a topic that Daryl was afraid to breach by his reaction. “Yes, flashbacks. Are they of your past abuse or of Sophia?” he pressed.

 

“Rick I…” he didn’t know what to say. He trusted Rick, loved him but he had never told anyone about the flashbacks, they were his dirty little secret that he’d hidden away all his life.

 

“Hershel told me that you have PTSD,” he explained. “I took a few classes on it at the Academy but I didn’t see the signs until he pointed them out.”

 

He shook his head and shrugged, “never knew what it was but I have always had flashbacks to certain things.”

 

“What triggers them?”

 

He shrugged again, “a sound, a voice, a smell sometimes nothing but a memory.”

 

“Why didn’t you tell me about them?”

 

“You have the weight of the world on your shoulders, Rick, I’m not going to add to that because my mommy didn’t love me enough and my daddy touched me wrong. You have nothing to do with any of that, it’s on me.”

 

Rick grabbed a handful of Daryl’s hair turning his head so that he had his rapt attention. “YOU are my concern, Daryl. I love you and I want to know everything about you good and bad. I want to know what’s going on in your head or if you are sick or hurt. I want you to be able to depend on me when you need something.”

 

“I do depend on you. I trust you with my life Rick and you know that.”

 

“Yeah I do but I want you to trust me with your past, with this,” he slipped his hand under Daryl’s shirt and ran his hand over one of Daryl’s many scars. “I want to know where each one of these came from and how they happened.”

 

“That’s a lot to know,” he sighed. “What if you find out you don’t want to be with me anymore because of what I’ve done?”

 

“I love you Daryl and I don’t say that lightly. The past is the past and I don’t care what you think you’ve done that’s bad it will never change how I feel about you. You know things I have done to protect my family, this group and you still love me right?”

 

“More than I thought I would ever be capable of loving anything in my life,” he said honestly taking Rick’s freehand and lacing their fingers together.

 

“Then let’s start easy,” he kissed the back of Daryl’s hand and pointed at a scar on his arm. “How did this one happen?”

 

“I was about five and Merle was sharpening a knife and I wanted to help him. He kept telling me to fuck off before I got hurt but I didn’t listen. He got up to do something and I picked up the knife and the stone and worked it like he did until it was razor sharp. He came back and caught me but I was so proud that I had done it right, I didn’t care that he was mad. Figured when he was done bitchin he’d tell me I did a good job but instead he grabbed my arm and pinned it to the table and drug the blade over my skin. Said I was too stupid to learn not to touch sharp things any other way.”

 

They carried on like that until they covered all the visible scars then Rick unbuttoned and Daryl’s shirt and slipped it off. He knew where the scar on his side came from when he fell on his arrow so he traced a raised scar that went from his back all the way around to his side. “This one?”

 

He took a deep breath trying to calm his nerves before speaking again. “I had strep throat, running a fever, felt like hell so the school called the old man to come and get me. He was all smiles and concern inside the school but when we got to the car it was a whole different world. He started yelling at me cause I was costin him money cause he had to leave work to pick my worthless ass up. By the time we got home he was livid, yelling at me and smacking me in the head all the way in the house. I just wanted to lay down I felt so bad but he wanted me to fix him something to eat. I fixed him a sandwich and he threw it at me cause it wasn’t what he wanted so I fixed him some soup which got thrown on me as well. At that point, I knew he’d gone beyond the point of no return as we called it and I was gonna get whipped.”

 

Rick squeezed his hand in a show of support never letting his gaze slip from Daryl’s eyes as he spoke. “Whipped?”

 

“Yeah, he’d make me strip and stand with my hands against the wall keeping my body angled at an arm’s length away. I felt so bad that by twenty lashes I was shaking all over and my knees buckled. I remember him smacking me in the head a bunch of times then pullin me by my hair and slammin me against the wall again tellin me that if I don’t stay put this time I wouldn’t be able to sit for a week,” he shivered at the memory and curled against Rick. “That’s when he started using the extension cord instead of a belt. I wasn’t prepared for it at all man. It hurt so bad Rick,” tears stung his eyes at the memory and his body tensed. “He finally passed out and I drug myself to the bathroom and cleaned up. I patched it up the best I could and when Merle got home he stitched this one cut up,” he pointed at the scar Rick had asked about, “Because I couldn’t reach it myself.”

 

“How old were you?”

 

“Seven,” he shrugged. Rick felt sick to his stomach.

 

They continued to talk about each scar and Rick wondered how the boy even survived childhood much less came out of it mentally intact. The verbal abuse was constant and the physical abuse was more torture than just abuse. Rick regretted killing Merle now because he wanted to make the man suffer for his part of the abuse but he held out hope that he would one day come across Daryl’s dad and when he did he was going to heap out some justice of his own.

 

He was shocked when Daryl sat up and pressed their lips together in a brutal kiss, all teeth and pressure as he straddled his lap grinding down dragging a moan out of him. Daryl’s hands were there tugging him out of his pants and stroking him to hardness before moving long enough to take off his own pants. He grabbed a bottle of baby oil and put some in his hand before returning to Rick’s lap and rubbing it over his dick. Daryl slammed himself down on Rick’s hard shaft without any prep at all causing him to cry out in pain.

 

Rick grabbed his hips and tried to stop him but it was too late, Daryl had already slammed all the way down. “Damn it Daryl!” he growled as he felt the body quiver and tremble around him then he heard it, Daryl’s broken sob against his shoulder. He held his archer, rubbing his back and kissing him trying to soothe his boyfriend. He realized that Daryl had caused himself the pain he did as a catalyst, it was the only way he knew to release the emotions he was feeling. He’d been hurt so much that causing himself pain was the only way he would allow himself to show weakness, he was punishing himself. Rick was going to change that.

 

He reached down behind Daryl and rubbed the spasming ring of muscle that was stretched around his rather large girth and Daryl yelped jerking his hips earning him a hard swat on the ass. “Be still,” he warned. “You could have hurt yourself bad Daryl. What were you thinking?”

 

“Needed you,” he sniffled from his shoulder. “Needed to hurt but needed you too.”

 

“Why did you need to hurt?” he was still rubbing the muscle getting it to relax as he spoke, putting some more oil on his fingers and adding it.

 

“I cried,” like that explained everything.

 

“What?” he tilted him back causing him to whimper as it shifted his cock inside him.

 

“Have to be punished for weakness. Emotion is weakness, worthless.”

 

“No,” he shook his head. “It’s not weakness. Do you think I’m weak?”

 

His eyes went wide, “no! You’re the strongest person I know.”

 

“I show emotion to you every day. I’ve cried on your shoulder so many times it’s not even funny and you have told me that I needed to talk it out or it would drive me crazy. Why is it that for you it’s weakness and for me it’s good?”

 

He shrugged not sure what to say. It was true he envied Rick for being able to open up to him and talk about things that bothered him. He wanted to talk to him about things and he trusted him but he had only ever cried when he was beaten and even then he was told how worthless it made him.

 

“If you feel like you need to hurt yourself to cry then I want you to come to me and tell me. We will work through this together and find a way for you to get the release you need without hurting yourself baby but you have to talk to me and tell me what’s going on.”

 

He chewed his lip letting Rick’s words sink in, “You would do that for me?”

 

He cupped his face in his hands and kissed him, “I would love to do that for you.” He started to shift Daryl and pull out of him but Daryl was not having it and wrapped around him like a spider monkey.

 

“No, please don’t. I need you in me. Please,” he pled.

 

“Shh baby it’s ok,” he soothed and rubbed his back. He managed to get his pants the rest of the way off and adjust them so that Daryl was laying on his back and Rick on top of him. He reached between them and started stroking Daryl who was barely hard, a testament to the pain he’d just caused himself. He kissed him, worshiped him pouring out every ounce of love he had for his lover praying that he could get through to him.

 

Daryl was so overwhelmed by what he was feeling, the love, the fear, the pain but most of all he felt safe for the first time in his life. Rick’s mouth and hands on him were starting to cause waves of pleasure to ripple through him and he bucked his hips for more. Rick obliged pulling his hips back and pushing forward again at an agonizingly slow pace.

 

Rick watched every expression on his archer’s face, every reaction of his body and noted which ones he wanted to see more of and how he earned them. He angled his hips dragging the mushroomed head of his penis over the sensitive bundle of nerves buried deep inside him with every thrust causing a slow build to coil in Daryl’s belly. Daryl started thrusting his hips to speed him along. Rick grabbed both of Daryl’s leg and pushed them up to his chest pinning him nearly bent in half as he held on to his thighs. The position change and the stimulation to his prostate pushed Daryl into the hardest orgasm he’d ever had, his body convulsing over and over in wave after wave of pleasure milking an orgasm out of Rick at the same time.

 

Daryl could feel Rick’s cum filling him and it sent him into a second orgasm and he couldn’t stifle the wanton moan that escaped him as Rick collapsed, exhausted on top of him. After basking in the afterglow, kissing lazily for a while Rick carefully pulled out and wiped himself off. “Pull your legs back to your chest Daryl. I need to check you.”

 

Daryl did as he was told even as his face flushed a bright red. He moaned as he felt Rick’s cum slipping out of him and dripping down his ass, his position opening his raw hole wide. Rick couldn’t help himself, the sight before him was so beautiful Daryl’s pucker red, raw and stretched wide, his cum dripping out of it. He leaned down and lapped at the cum with his tongue.

 

“Fuck Rick!” his spent cock twitched achingly against his stomach as Rick’s tongue delved deep inside him. He was so sensitive from two orgasms and use that he was soon mewling pitifully at the over stimulation.

 

 

Rick relented and made himself stop licking at the quivering hole. He slipped two fingers inside and checked him with a clinical precision making sure he hadn’t torn anything then cleaned him up before laying down and covering them both. Daryl settled against his side, head resting on his shoulder and he kissed his head.

 

“Rick?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Thanks”

 

“For what sweetheart?”

 

“Letting me love you,” he kissed him on the cheek and slipped off to sleep sated and exhausted.

 


	21. Chapter 21 (Updated)

Rick woke to shrill giggles coming from his daughter downstairs followed by guffaws by Carl and a muffled ‘ooaff’ from Daryl. He walked quietly down the stairs and peered into Carl’s cell where Daryl was currently on his back on the bunk and Carl, red-faced from laughter was holding Judith up on top of Daryl. She was trying her best to tickle him with her little fingers like he’d done to her before. “Get him Judith!” Carl encouraged. She wiggled her fingers against his chest and he pretended to laugh before tickling her again making her giggle then attacking Carl with the other hand causing him to laugh and try to escape. Judith saw Rick first and reached for him nearly toppling off of Daryl’s chest but he caught her with ease and looked up. “Uh oh we’re busted,” Daryl said playfully.

 

Carl turned, “Help dad! We can’t make Daryl say, uncle!”

 

“You can’t?”

 

“He gets us before we can tickle him into submission,” Carl conspired.

 

Daryl glared at Rick, “You wouldn’t!” The Sheriff’s evil grin sent a shiver down his spine as Carl took his sister and held her in anticipation.

 

Rick dove onto the bunk wrapping his legs around Daryl’s and wrapping his arms around him effectively pinning the other man’s arms. “I got him, now you tickle!” The kids tickled Daryl or attempted to and he played along squirming and wiggling and laughing before finally relenting and saying “Uncle!”

 

They were all panting and breathless from laughter after their family moment. “Why don’t you and Beth take Judith outside for a while before the sun gets too hot?” Rick suggested to his son.

 

“Sure,” he agreed knowing they wanted some alone time. He stopped in the doorway and looked back at them with a scowl, “NOT in my bed you two!” He walked out to the common area looking for Beth leaving both men red-faced with their mouths agape.

 

Daryl was the first one to laugh and Rick joined in. “Guess he knows more than I thought,” he smirked.

 

“He’s a smart kid,” the hunter nodded before turning slightly in Rick’s arms and kissing him.

 

“How do you feel this morning?” he was worried about what happened the night before.

 

“Sore,” he admitted “but it’s good. I feel more settled than I have in a while.”

 

“Good,” he smiled “you and I will have a date every night to talk about whatever is on your mind no matter what, ok?”

 

“Only if this works both ways, Rick.”

 

“What do you mean pup?”

 

“I mean you have to talk to me too about things that are bothering you. You can’t keep going like you are holding it all inside. You already have the same problems I do about turning your anger inward and I want to help you too. We can only make it if we do it together, share the burden.”

 

He nods, “sounds fair to me.”

 

They laid there for a bit just enjoying being in each other’s arms before Daryl reluctantly sat up. “Guess we better get moving, don’t want to waste daylight.”

 

Rick sighed, “yeah we should go but,” he sat up and nipped at Daryl’s shoulder, “we’ll pick this up later.”

 

Daryl chuckled, “horny old man,” and shook his head before heading outside.

 

“Who you callin old?” he scoffed and followed.

 

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~TWD*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

 

It took them two hours to make it to the middle of nowhere town and two hours of pillaging all the stores and nearby homes but they gathered enough supplies that the back of the truck was loaded down. Rick was amazed at how they could work so well yet never have to speak a word. How they always knew what the other was thinking instinctually and were both confident the other had his back. They tied a big tarp down over their haul in the back of the truck and Rick finally took a moment to look Daryl over. He was covered in blood and gore and had a few new bruises to add to his growing collection but otherwise, he looked fine. “You could just ask ya know,” Daryl smiled.

 

“I like to see for myself cause you don’t always tell me the truth when it comes to if you’re ok or not.”

 

He rolled his eyes and shoved him playfully, “Like I’m the only one who doesn’t always take care of himself or accept help?”

 

Rick smirks then slaps him on the ass, “get in the truck.”

 

“Hey!” he huffs indignantly but hops in just the same.

 

 

They had been driving for nearly an hour and fifteen minutes and were getting close to home. Rick couldn’t help but smile when he glanced over a Daryl in the passenger seat. He had his legs pulled up in the seat and was concentrating on trying to put something together. “What are you doing?” he smiled.

 

“Huh? Oh,” he held up a cloth sack then dropped it back in his lap. “Carl found one of those baby toys that rattles and spins when the baby kicks at it when he was out with Michonne last week but it got dropped in the rush to get back in the gate and broke. He was so bummed about it I’ve been trying to fix it. Damn thing shoulda been glass as bad as it shattered,” his tongue flicked out on his lip as he pressed several pieces together at once then smiled when they snapped in place.

 

Rick’s grin spread as he shook his head and tried to hide his laughter.

 

“What?” Daryl eyed him.

 

“You never cease to amaze me is all. You can go from beheading and disemboweling walkers to caring for Judith in an instant, from bad ass protector Daryl Dixon to the Daryl you are now.”

 

Hearing those words from Rick filled him with pride and he blushed to the tips of his ears and looked down at his hands, “shut up.”

 

Rick pulled over on the side of the road, “Nope,” he reached and took Daryl’s hand in his. “This world is full of negativity and bad is everywhere. You are the bright spot in this world for me and my kids. I can’t imagine my life without you, Daryl.”

 

He hated it when he had to express his emotions with words because he just felt like he sucked at it so bad but he had to say something. He just prayed it came out the way he hoped it would. “Never thought I could feel this way about anyone either. Never thought anyone would care enough about me to make me feel this way. I love Lil’ ass kicker and Carl, would die for em in a heartbeat but you,” he looked into Rick’s blue eyes searching for the words to be able to convey how he felt for him. “When I’m with you there is nothing in the world we can’t take on, nothing we can’t survive. I feel whole for the first time in my life and it scares the fuck out of me. I can’t imagine not having you in my life Rick,” tears brimmed in his eyes as he leaned in a kissed him.

 

They kissed for a while before finally breaking for some air. “Come on,” he smiled getting out of the truck, Daryl followed. They walked a bit coming to a beautiful river where Rick stopped and tossed his bag down before peeling off his boots and socks.

 

“Um, what are you doin?” he asked as Rick shed his shirt.

 

“Taking a bath,” he smirked shimming out of his pants and jumping into the water completely naked. “You should join me.”

 

He blinked owlishly and looked around like he expected someone to catch them. He’d never done anything like this before. I mean sure as kids they’d swim but this wasn’t about swimming. “If you’re just tryin to get me to use soap it’s not gonna happen Grimes.”

 

Rick laughed swimming away from the bank a bit as Daryl removed his clothes. Carol made it her mission to pick on him all the time about needing a bath but the truth was he was just as clean as the rest of them, he just worked so much he was dirty when people saw him. Rick jumped when Daryl pressed against his back having been so lost in thought he didn’t hear his approach.

 

“Careful old man,” he teased.

 

“I’ll show you who’s an old man,” he growled and shoved Daryl underwater.

 

He popped up sputtering and wiping his face, “I was gonna be nice but now you’re on your own.” He moved to swim away but Rick caught him and pulled him into his arms. He took the upper hand in the embrace and managed to turn Rick so that his back was to him. “You wanted a bath right?” he purred and started scrubbing him with the soap he’d picked up out of the bag on the bank.

 

Rick relaxed as his lover scrubbed his skin then his hair then he did the same for him getting the gore off of them from their day. They spent some time swimming and relaxing but Rick never let anything go beyond kissing, he had other plans. “We should go,” he said tugging Daryl out of the water with him. Once on the bank, he dried him with a big towel.

 

“I can do that myself you know,” he wasn’t use to being babied but he allowed Rick to do it because he felt it comforted him.

 

“I know,” he stole a kiss before drying himself. Both men got dressed and headed back toward the truck.

 

Daryl nearly toppled over when Rick pulled him to a halt with the biggest grin he’d ever seen. He looked around and didn’t see anything, “What?” Rick pointed up and Daryl’s eyes followed his finger. “No way!” Daryl was beaming at the discovery of the treehouse. He climbed up the tree and into the shelter with ease, Rick following, though it really was a hard climb. Once his eyes adjusted to the different light he turned to his lover. “When?”

 

He smiled happily, “Been workin on it for a while. Carl, Maggie, and Michonne helped me. Needed a special place for us and a safe one. Walkers can’t climb trees and that makes it about as safe as anywhere but the prison. Not to mention it’s in the woods and I know how hard it is for you to be caged up in a concrete prison all the time.”

 

He hugged him nearly knocking him over. “I can’t believe you did this,” tears actually slipped down his cheeks. “Thank you, Rick.”

 

“Well I did have an ulterior motive,” he hedged, chewing his bottom lip nervously.

 

Daryl was worried because Rick looked really nervous and that wasn’t like him. He put his hand on his shoulder, “hey, whatever it is we will get through it.”

 

He smiled and took Daryl’s hand into his own, which was trembling. “I meant what I said about how much I love you, Daryl. I couldn’t imagine my life without you and the kids couldn’t either. If I were to ever lose you,” he choked up and tears dripped from his eyes.

 

“Hey, you won’t lose me. I’m not going anywhere,” Daryl assured him. “I love you too, you are my family.”

 

Rick took a deep breath, “Can we make that official?”

 

“Huh?” he asked confused as Rick pulled something out of his pocket.

 

“Will you marry me, Daryl Dixon? I know marriages aren’t officially noted by the court anymore and there is no paper that would say so but I want you to be my husband more than anything in this world and I..” he was cut off when Daryl kissed him.

 

“Yes,” he laughed breathlessly, “yes.”

 

Rick was giddy and relieved at the same time and kissed him again passionately pulling him into his lap, sitting straddled across his legs. He lifted Daryl’s hand and slipped a wedding band on his finger, “found this on a run when we were still on the farm, thought it would look perfect on you.”

 

“You thought about this on the farm?” he asked studying the ring. He was right, the silver band with an inlay of leaves fit Daryl perfectly.

 

“Yes,” he tilted him forward and kissed his neck.

 

“S’funny,” he said reaching inside his boot to a small hidden pouch in the lining and pulling out a band on a chain. “Found this for you when I was with Mags getting some stuff for Lil ass kicker. Didn’t think you’d even consider wearing a ring from me so I put it on a chain hoping you would at least wear it that way.” He unfastened the chain and dropped the ring into Rick’s palm.

 

He was shocked, he never thought Daryl would have ever considered marriage much less to a man but to have thought enough about it to get a ring made Rick’s heart swell. It was a beautiful band, wide and silver, perfectly simplistic just like Rick would have picked for himself. He slid it on his finger, “perfect.”


	22. Chapter 22 (Updated)

They spent as much time as they could in their treehouse before returning to the prison with the supplies they’d found. Several people met them and helped unload. As they put away their haul Rick laid a map on the hood of the truck and showed Hershel exactly where they went and what houses they checked so he could make a record of it. He glanced up in time to see Maggie yank Daryl by the vest hauling him away from the others and he couldn’t help but laugh.

 

“What the hell?” he yelped indignantly as he yanked away from her. “Have you lost your mind woman?”

 

“Spill!”

 

“What?”

 

She punched him in the shoulder, “You are smiling and practically glowing Daryl Dixon so spill! What happened on this run?”

 

“I don’t know what you’re talkin about,” he turned and walked farther away from the other’s trying to hide his smirk.

 

“Daryl,” she growled, “Don’t make me get mean.”

 

He snorted with laughter, she was vicious against walkers but he couldn’t see Maggie ever being mean to someone she cared about. “Bring it on powder puff,” he teased. He was not prepared when she leaped on his back and wrapped her arms and legs around him like a friggin spider monkey and he had to flail around for a second to regain his balance.

 

Hershel and Rick both laughed at the two of them as Maggie put Daryl in a headlock that the hunter had shown her how to do himself. “Spill Dixon! What’s got you smiling?”

 

“Hey! Choke holds are illegal!” he huffed but was proud cause he’d taught her this technique to defend herself against people. He grabbed her upper arm and pulled trying to send her off balance and he half way succeeded as they both ended up falling to the grass. “Ohhffff” all the air rushed from his lungs but he twisted his body enough that he rolled them over so that he was sitting on her legs trying to hold her at bay.

 

“Damn it,” she sighed determined to get the upper hand back in their little brother sister wrestling match. She tried bringing her legs up to hook around his shoulders and pull him down in a leg lock but she only succeeded in getting her legs caught. Now he was sitting on her stomach, his arms locked around her legs and hands gripping her wrists folding her like a pretzel.

 

He laughed, “are you done beating me up yet?”

 

“No! I…” then she saw it, the silver band on his ring finger. “Oh my God! You got married!” she squealed excitedly.

 

He was not prepared for her outburst or her realizing what the ring meant so she was able to yank him backward with her legs on his shoulders causing him to do a summersault rolling to his knees instinctually as he came out of it. “Shhh! Not so loud,” he pleaded.

 

She got to her knees in front of him grabbing his hand again looking at the ring then pulling him into a tight embrace. “I’m so happy for you Daryl!”

 

He relaxed against her allowing the hug. He rolled his eyes at Rick as he and Hershel approached them. “What’s goin on here?” Hershel asked.

 

Maggie jumped to her feet and hugged her daddy, bouncing with joy, “Just practicin something Daryl taught me.” She wanted to blurt out the news but knew how secretive Daryl was so she kept her word and kept quiet.

 

Rick smirked as Daryl stood, “Shut it, Grimes.”

 

“Looks like you might have taught her a little too well,” he teased earning himself a punch to the arm.

 

Hershel shook his head at their antics. The two young men had both found his way into his heart more than he wanted to admit at first but now he felt like they were not only his ‘family’ but like his own sons. “Someone want to tell me what’s going on?”

 

Rick put his arm around Daryl’s shoulders and gave him a quick kiss. “Should we tell him?” he whispered conspiratorially but loud enough for Maggie and Hershel to hear. He wanted to tell everyone but he needed to be sure Daryl was comfortable with it too.

 

“Hey!” Carl ran up to them smiling. “Why do you always seem to find the most stuff when I’m not with you?”

 

“Cause we’re special and you just ain’t caught up yet,” Daryl teased and shoved the hat down farther on the boy’s head. He grabbed Daryl’s free arm and wound himself up in it trying to wrestle with the hunter. “Your dad’s got something he wants to tell ya’ll,” he gave Rick his consent with a nod. It made it easier knowing Rick had talked to the boy about what he’d planned.

 

Rick beamed and held their clasped hands up, rings showing, “He said yes!”

 

Maggie squealed with delight and Hershel smiled, “It’s about damn time, congratulations!”

 

Rick let out a real belly laugh and Daryl blushed at his comment. Carl stopped his attempt at wrestling and looked up at Daryl with wide eyes. “Y..you are married now?”

 

Uh oh maybe Rick hadn’t discussed this as much as Daryl had hoped before he could say anything Carl had his arms wrapped around his waist, head pressed to his chest in a hug that was shockingly strong. “Judith will be so happy that you’re our dad now too!”

 

Damn kids, he thought to himself as he couldn’t stop the tear that slipped from his eye. He actually was happy that Daryl was a part of the family. He patted the kid on the back, “Goin hunting in the mornin, you coming?”

 

He jumped back, excited, “Can I?”

 

They both looked at Rick in question, “hey your pop said it was ok so it’s ok with me.” They talked for a few more minutes before heading inside to great everyone else and see Judith.

 

They had dinner that night with their core group, everyone else spread out in the jail. About halfway through the meal, Rick announced that they had gotten married. Everyone was happy and hugging them which made Daryl uncomfortable but grateful that they all cared about them so much. Beth was pouting a little which made Rick smirk and Carol looked preoccupied, that worried Daryl he would have to talk to her later.

 

When dinner was over he grabbed Carl in a mock headlock and drug him up the stairs toward his and Rick’s cell making the boy giggle and laugh. He shoved him down on the on the mattresses playfully then sat on a chair digging into his backpack. “Hey!” Carl growled, “you may be bigger but..” before he finished Daryl tossed a bunch of comics on his lap.”

 

“Know you and Michonne like readin those so I grabbed what I could find, oh and this,” he tossed a couple candy bars to him.

 

“Thanks! These are awesome!” He was super excited and couldn’t wait to show Michonne.

 

“You sure you’re ok with me and your dad kid? I mean I don’t want you to think I’m tryin ta..”

 

“Daryl you’ve been family for a long time and I haven’t seen dad this happy for a long time. I don’t think he was ever this happy with mom.” He straightened the comics, “and besides, I like the idea that you’re my dad now too. It’s kinda cool.”

 

“I like it too kid but let’s come up with something besides dad, that could get kinda confusing with two of us.”

 

He thought on it for a bit, knowing how much Daryl loved Judith he wanted something easy for her to say, “How about Papa?”

 

“I like that,” he nodded. He wasn’t used to being so welcomed and accepted before this little family and part of him had still expected loving Rick to blow up in his face when it came to Carl but instead, the kid made him feel like he meant something to him.

 

Rick leaned against the frame of the cell door, Judith in his arms and tears slipping silently down his face at the scene before him. Carl was a good kid, always had been but now that the bad influences were out of his life again he was flourishing. He knew the boy had admired Daryl since he’d met him even though it had pissed Shane and his mom off and now, he was calling him Papa. “I see you’re getting spoiled already,” he sent a stern look to his son and the boy just chuckled. Judith caught sight of Daryl and started waving his arms at him and fussin.

 

Daryl laughed at the little girl and swore she was cussin him out in baby speak from the look she was givin him. “I know,” he took her, “I haven’t come to see ya since I’ve been back but I was going to before we put ya to bed.” She fussed at him some more then yanked on his hair for good measure.

 

Rick looked at Carl, “keep a light on if you are gonna read those things all night. Don’t want you ruining your eyes or Michonne’s,” he smirked.

 

“Thanks, dad, papa!” he ran out of the room and straight to his friend to show her their haul.

 

They played with Judith until she fell asleep and just as Daryl was about to go put her down Carol came to their door. “Got a minute?”

 

“Sure,” Rick nodded waving her to a chair.

 

“We got a problem with walkers pressuring the fences. We have been workin double time to try and clear em out but something seems to be drawing them and for the life of me I don’t know what it is,” she said.

 

“Maybe just the number of people here now,” Daryl wondered aloud. With the Woodbury people and the other rescues, they were pretty high in numbers.

 

“Could be we are doing something to draw them too? Maybe the way we are disposing of things or even the food we are cooking?” Rick pondered.

 

“We will go out and check the fence lines tomorrow and make sure they are holding then we will scout around and see if we can find anything drawing them,” Daryl agreed.

 

Carol nodded but didn’t say anything and Rick got the feeling she needed to talk to Daryl alone. He took Judith from him, “I’m gonna go put her down.”

 

Daryl watched as Rick left the room then he bumped Carol’s knee with his. “What’s goin on? You look like something is bothering you.”

 

“Thinkin’ my time with the group is about over,” her voice was soft, nearly a whisper.

 

“What?” his heart sank. “Why would you say that? Has somebody done something?”

 

You, she thought, “No, just feel like I could be of more use somewhere else is all.”

 

“More use? Nobody could need you any more than us. We’re family! Look if you want to do something else or you need more freedom just say so. Anything you need you know we will do for you.”

 

“Not anything.”

 

He was confused and it showed on his face, “of course we will.”

 

“You loved Sophia.”

 

He closed his eyes for a second, her name still a knife in his heart. He loved the little girl but he also empathized with her. She’d had an abusive asshole father like he had. No one to look after her because at that point Carol was getting beat too and couldn’t help her and Daryl took it upon himself to be that protector for her but he lost her. “Yeah I did and I’m sorry I couldn’t,” he choked up. Was this why she wanted to leave because she was still so disappointed in him.

 

“You just pretended to like me. I was just someone for you to feel sorry for.”

 

“What the hell?” where was this coming from?

 

“It’s my fault,” she stood and he did as well. “I see who you want now. Guess if Sophia had lived I might have had a chance huh? That’s why you’re doin Rick right, his kids?” She was hurt because she had wanted Daryl for so long but he’d never returned her feelings that way and finding out he married Rick made her lash out at him and try to hurt him.

 

He loved Carol, she was family but he never desired her and never showed that he did but the low blow about Sophia and Rick’s kids was like a physical punch to the gut by his old man. He just kept fucking things up and didn’t know how. Maybe his old man had been, right? He needed someone to beat some sense into him? He hated how much her words hurt him and realized that pain he was feeling was his fault. He let those walls down and he let these people in to be his family and now he was going to pay for it. He swallowed past the thick lump in his throat a few times before he could speak, “Sorry I couldn’t save your little girl.” He shoved past her and out of the cell block.


	23. Chapter 23 (Updated)

Maggie looked over at Glenn from her spot on the chair. He lay asleep on the pallet on the floor as she sat watch. Hearing someone on the stairs of the tower she stood. Knowing the next watch didn’t start for another five hours she was afraid something might be wrong. Maggie saw Daryl leaning against the rail on the outside walkway. “Hey,” she smiled stepping out with him. “What are you doin here?” He just shrugged as he looked out over the dark landscape. Maggie noticed the tension in his stance and how distraught he looked. Reaching out she tucked his hair behind his ear. When he didn’t pick at her or do any of their other playful comebacks she knew something was wrong. “What happened? Are you hurt?” she asked worriedly, as she ran her hands over his arms and upper body instinctually to check for wounds.

 

“No,” his voice was thick with emotion.

 

 

“Did you and Rick have a fight?”

 

He shook his head no.

 

“What’s got you so upset, darlin’?” She could see his knuckles turn white he was gripping the railing so tightly. Knowing how hard it was for him to open up she did what any good sister would do and pulled him into a hug. Shocked didn’t even cover how she felt when he allowed the hug and even tightened the embrace. They stayed that way for several minutes before she finally guided him to sit sitting down. She sat next to each him, leaning against the concrete wall. No words were spoken but her presence seemed to be what he needed at the moment.

 

Rick had been searching for Daryl for nearly forty-five minutes now and he still hadn’t found him. Carol had literally bumped into him after he’d put Judith down and he could tell she was upset even though she wouldn’t say anything. He was going to ask Daryl what had happened but when he got to his room his Daryl was gone. He knew something wasn’t right and was worried that Daryl may be having another bout of PTSD.

 

The guard tower was the last place he had left to look. He knew Maggie and Glenn were on watch and he didn’t see anyone moving around inside the tower but he had to try. Once he reached the top of the ladder he peered in the window and saw Glenn asleep inside. He was about to head back into the prison to find Carol and demand she talk to him when he heard Maggie’s soft voice. “Rick?”

 

He stepped around the walkway and saw her leaning against the side of the tower and beside her was Daryl. His relief was short lived when he noticed how Daryl was curled in on himself, knees to his chest and head on his knees. He sat down pressing his side to his husbands effectively sandwiching Daryl between himself and Maggie. “What’s going on, pup?”

 

“Nothing.” Daryl’s voice was drawn, his body bowstring tight and Rick knew he was fighting hard to hold it together.

 

“I’ll give you some privacy,” Maggie started to stand.

 

“Stay,” Daryl asked softly, touching her arm.

 

“Sure,” she wrapped him in a hug again and leaned against him.

 

“Want me to go?” Rick offered in case he wanted to talk to Maggie alone.

 

“No,” there was a desperation to his voice. He needed them both now more than ever.

 

Rick kissed his temple and put his arm around his shoulders and behind Maggie’s head. “Talk to me baby, please?”

 

Daryl took Rick’s other hand in his own playing with the band on his finger. “It’s nothing, just tired I guess,” he shrugged. He didn’t want to disappoint them by telling them what had happened.

 

“Bullshit,” Maggie said, calling him on it. “You can hide your heart from some people Daryl but not Rick and I. You look like you’re heartbroken.”

 

He took a shaky breath and laid his head against hers for a second knowing she was telling the truth. “Felt like the walls were closing in. Just needed to feel..” he paused hating the fact that his voice wavered.

 

“What did she say to you?” Rick asked, knowing that it had to be something Carol had done or said because Daryl was happy before that. “And don’t say nothing or it’s not important because I’m pretty sure with Maggie and I both we can kick your ass.”

 

“Wasn’t her, it was me, always is.” He didn’t know why he’d started to allow himself to believe that he was changing. He would always be the reason someone else suffered.

 

“I think you need to let us be the judge of that,” Maggie told him.

 

“I,” he shook his head, God how he hated talking about feelings or himself or in general but he knew this was only going to build up and get worse. He’d promised Rick that they would talk through whatever was going on and he trusted his husband and Maggie. “I did something wrong,” he shrugged. “I guess,” he paused and started again, “I mean,” he sighed in frustration, “I was tryin to be nice but apparently I was too nice? My concern for Sophia made Carol think I wanted to sleep with her so I could be a part of their family.” Daryl ran his hands through his tangled mop of hair. “I tried to find Sophia but I fucked up and I let her get bit and she died.” He turned his head to look at Rick, “and you had to shoot her and I know I should have looked harder, stayed out longer. I should have never stopped looking the day she went missin. I should have stayed out in the dark and then I would have found her, but I didn’t and she died because I didn’t try hard enough. I. Fucked. Up,” he emphasized each word. “Now Carol thinks I wanted her because I loved Sophia.” Daryl rubbed his eyes with the heels of his hands. “Carol said that when I got her kid killed that I stopped wanting to fuck her, but I never wanted to, I swear,” he shook his head. “She said I didn’t want to be with her now because Sophia was dead and that I was only fuckin you because of your kids. I love your kids Rick, but that’s not why. I just .. I.” The emotions finally became overwhelming and he couldn’t continue.

 

Everything came out in a rush of jumbled words and held back frustrations. Rick let him get everything out but the more he heard the madder he got. It was Maggie who reacted first grabbing his hand as he started to wipe angrily at the tears that were falling. “Don’t,” she warned as she grabbed his wrist and stopped him. “Let them go, Daryl, you have every right to be upset and crying is not a sign of weakness no matter what your dickhead family told you,” she said angrily. “I’ve never talked to you about Sophia or how much what happened to her hurt you. Never brought up the signs I’ve seen of how much I know your family hurt you because it makes you so uncomfortable but that stops now,” Maggie insisted.

 

Rick pulled Daryl closer so that he was leaning into him offering him support as Maggie spoke. It would do him good to hear it from someone else besides Rick because Daryl always said Rick loved him too much and couldn’t see the bad in him.

 

“I watched you nearly kill yourself looking for that little girl when everyone else gave up, even her own mother. You didn’t eat because you spent your time looking for her. When Rick made you stop looking to sleep you would sneak out of camp and go hunting because you didn’t want anyone to go without,” Maggie told him. “When Shane busted the barn open and the walkers came out I saw your face. You looked like someone physically hit. I know you grabbed Carol to hold her back but you can’t deny the fact that your legs buckled and you hit the ground out of sorrow, can you?” she asked.

 

He curled up with his knees to his chest and his head on Rick’s arm the tears were falling in a constant stream at this point and he couldn’t stop them. Weakness is all it was and weakness is the reason that Maggie had been able to notice all of that on the farm because he should have been able to hide himself better than that, to cover his emotions and he’d only gotten worse since then. Hell, he was sitting between the two people he respected most in this world crying because someone hurt his feelings. It shouldn’t matter what Carol thought of him and it sure as hell shouldn’t have hurt him that someone he felt like was his family thought he was a bastard, after all, that’s all he’d ever been. Hell, he even missed the shot he’s taken at Shane when he was trying to stop him from killing Rick.

 

His old man was right he should have just killed him and saved the world from Daryl’s shit but he was too good a fuck to throw away. He didn’t realize that he was speaking out loud instead of in his head until he was twisted to the side and got five very hard swats to his ass, it was enough to bring him back to the present.

Rick saw the big, tear-filled eyes focus then blink up at him as his face blushed pink. “Daryl Dixon Grimes,” he grabbed his husband in a big hug and pulled him into his lap and Daryl instantly buried his head against Rick’s neck and shoulder, “It kills me that you can’t see that you are the best of all of us.” Maggie moved closer to Rick and pulled Daryl’s legs across her lap keeping a constant contact with him to show her love and support. Rick gently moved his shoulder until Daryl lifted his head and looked at him. “You did not lead Carol on. You were nice to her, there for her when she needed you most but you never once acted like you were interested in her in that way. You know you didn’t do anything wrong sweetheart, you and I were already together then.”

 

“She has a crush on you bubba,” Maggie added. “She’s upset that you didn’t choose her and she’s lashing out but to bring Sophia and the kids into this is a low blow. A blind man could see how much you love those kids.”

 

“The bond you had with Sophia was something from the soul Daryl. You understood what was in her heart, the pain she had been through and you were her protector which is something she never knew before you and she felt safe probably for the first time in her young life. You did more for that little girl in the short time you knew her than her than either of her parents did in a lifetime and I won’t allow Carol or you or anyone else make something bad out of that,” Rick growled.

 

Daryl took a deep, shaky breath, “I feel so damn stupid. What’s wrong with me?”

 

“Nothing is wrong with you,” Rick explained.

 

“Yeah there is,” he huffed, scrubbing at his eyes. “Why the hell does it even bother me and why would I come up here to talk about it?” He stood, angry at himself for his weakness, “I don’t do this shit. I don’t..”

 

“Act human?” Rick asked as he got to his feet and blocked Daryl’s path to the ladder. “You are showing emotion Daryl, that’s not a bad thing. When you keep it all locked inside and what happens? You start trying to hurt yourself!” He grabbed him by the arms, “You have to know that talking it out and crying it out is normal, hell it’s even healthy!” Rick turned toward the rail, fists clenched at his sides, “I wish I had met you before all of this, that I could have come to your home and saw the bastard of a father you had just so I could shoot him in the balls!”

 

Daryl snorted a sharp chuckle then broke out in a fit of laughter at the visual in his head. His dad standing in front of his damn recliner, Daryl’s blood on his hands and Rick bursting through the door to their ratty shack. He could see Rick pointing the python at the old man’s head and piss runnin down his dad’s leg. He got his laughter under control and pulled Rick in for a hug. “I wish we’d met sooner too but I have you now, that’s all that matters.”

 

Maggie smiled as they hugged, tension and stress finally subsiding enough that they could breathe. “Asshole.”

 

“Bitch,” he smirked and they pulled her into the hug as well.

 

“Don’t mean to intrude but,” Tyreese said, “it’s my watch.”

 

Daryl realized the night was starting to fade into the first light of day. “Yeah, I gotta kid to take hunting,” he smiled kissing Maggie’s head before she went to wake Glenn.

 

He and Rick climbed down the ladder and headed back inside. “Don’t think you should go hunting this morning,” Rick told him.

 

“I promised Carl, of course, I’m going.”

 

“You haven’t slept in two days Daryl you’re not exactly sharp right now.”

 

“I won’t let him get hurt Rick,” he was offended.

 

“I know you won’t but I don’t want you hurt either.”

 

“I keep my promises but we won’t go far alright?”

 

“Not an all-day thing? Just this morning?” Daryl looked like he was about to drop on the spot.

 

“Half a day,” he sighed. “We will be back in the early afternoon.”

 

Rick kissed his head, “thank you.”

 

“Yeah yeah,” he shoved him away playfully before going to wake Carl who was already dressed and raring to go.

 


	24. Chapter 24 (Updated)

Carl took his time to aim for the kill shot like Daryl showed him then slowly squeezed the trigger making the doe lurch and stumble forward before running into the woods. “Damn it!”

 

“Language,” Daryl scolded. “You got it now you have to track her and finish her off. Follow the blood trail,” he shooed him forward. The boy did well only having to ask for help a few times before they found the doe lying dead near a tree. He saw a walker fumbling forward toward their kill, drawn by the smell of fresh blood and the noise of the gunshot. Daryl easily dispatched it with an arrow. “Not today asshole.”

 

“Um, language,” Carl smirked.

 

Daryl smacked him in the back of the head playfully. “Ok, now you got to field dress her.” He pulled his knife from its sheath and handed it to the boy handle first. “Now make a cut deep enough to open her up but be careful not to pierce any organs, then pull your knife from her belly to her neck.” Daryl had to help him in the end so the meat didn’t get tainted but in no time it was done. “You’re on lookout on the way back,” he told Carl before lifting the deer and throwing it over his shoulder.

 

The walk back was a long one for some reason and Daryl was so tired his body ached. They spoke quietly but not a lot because they didn’t want to draw any walkers when suddenly Daryl went down hard and cried out in pain, the sound of metal clanking rang through the air.

 

“Daryl?” Carl was there instantly helping get the deer off of him. “Are you hurt?”

 

“Ungh my foot,” he hissed through his clenched teeth.

 

Carl knew enough to know this wasn’t good. There was some sort of metal trap snapped around Daryl’s ankle and barbed wire wrapped around his leg. He took the knife and tried to cut the wire but just caused it to cut into Daryl’s skin even deeper.

 

“Stop, stop, stop,” Daryl tried to keep his voice even so he wouldn’t scare the kid worse. “Let me see the knife,” he took the blade and wedged it against the metal trying to pry the pieces apart but the knife slipped and it slammed back on his leg. “Fuck!”

 

“Maybe I can carry you?” Carl offered.

 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck!” Daryl snapped, angry at himself for being so damn stupid. Now he was hurt and he wasn’t going to be able to protect Carl. “You’re gonna have to go for help kid. Keep your eyes open, stay alert and be quiet.”

 

“I can’t leave you like this Daryl what if walkers come? You’re hurt and you can’t get away!”

“That’s why you have to hurry kid. We’re both dead if you don’t. This deer is gonna draw them like crazy.”

 

Reluctantly Carl ran toward the prison, his gut telling him that something bad was going to happen.

 

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~TWD*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

 

It had been a few hours since Daryl and Carl went hunting and Rick was debating on whether he should say something to Carol or wait for Daryl to deal with it. Part of him wanted to tell her off but he knew that would upset Daryl and he didn’t want to do anything to stop the forward progress he was making in how he dealt with things. “Hey Rick,” Glenn knocked on his cell door. “Carol and Michonne are back and they found some survivors for you and Hershel to meet.”

 

“Ok,” he sighed as he stood, he was bone tired but rest was not in his near future.

 

Rick and Hershel stepped outside where Michonne and Carol were waiting with the two new people they found on their supply run. They had answered the three questions to their liking and now it was time for Rick and Hershel to meet them. “Rick, Hershel, this is Will and Trent. They were camping near the town we were in and have been alone for a while now,” Michonne did the introduction.

 

“How long have you been alone?” Hershel asked.

 

“We lost the rest of our group a couple weeks back,” Trent answered.

 

“Lost?” Rick asked.

 

“We got attacked by some people and got separated,” Trent explained. “We looked for them but we haven’t found them. Don’t even know who made it and who didn’t.”

 

It reminded Rick of the Governor and his people so he could empathize. “Sorry to hear that.”

 

“Are we gonna stand here and shoot the shit all day or are we gonna get down to business,” the older man said gruffly.

 

Rick didn’t like this guy at all, he made the hair stand up on the back of his neck. “Sorry friend, we don’t know anything about you and as you know there are bad people out there so I’m going to protect my people. If you don’t like that then please, feel free to leave right now.” When the old man didn’t respond Rick nodded, “Alright then, Michonne will show you to your cell and get you something to eat. You will stay with one of our group at all times until we all adjust to each other. If you are agreeable with that then we will get along fine.”

 

“No problem,” Trent nodded, happy to be around people again, especially women.

 

“Whatever you say, boss,” Will shrugged.

 

“Rick!” Glenn yelled from his spot at the gate.

 

He ran over after sending the others on their way, “Yeah?”

 

“Carl,” he pointed at the tree line. By the time they got the gate open the boy was running inside panting and grabbing his dad’s arms.

 

“Are you alright?” Rick was checking him over, noticing all the blood on him.

 

“I’m fine it’s from a deer but Daryl is hurt!”

 

“What happened?” Glenn asked.

 

“His foot got caught in some sort of trap, it's bad dad. We have to go!”

 

“No, you’re staying here.”

 

“No, I’m not! I’m the only one who can take you back to him! Don’t argue!” Carl snapped.

 

He, Carl and Glenn ran out of the gate, Maggie and Oscar closing it behind them. They ran for a good thirty minutes before they saw Daryl on the ground. There were several walkers shuffling toward their position. Glenn and Carl ran toward them and had them down in no time. Rick knelt down next to his husband. “Are you bit?”

 

“No, they were eating the guts where we dressed Carl’s deer,” he panted. “Just started toward me when you showed up.”

 

He moved to look at the trap on his ankle. “Damn it, fuckin poachers,” he huffed as he worked. “It’s cruel to do an animal this way never mind the chance a person can step on it and get hurt.”

 

“Rick.”

 

“And barbed wire? Why the hell would someone put barbed wire in the damn trap?”

 

“Rick?”

 

“What good would that possibly do?”

 

“Owe!” Daryl hissed and clenched his fists as Rick tugged at the wire.

 

 

“Shit baby I’m sorry,” he apologized. Glenn and Carl came back and knelt by them. “We got to get this trap open enough to get his foot out because the damn thing is on a chain that’s set in concrete. Who the hell has concrete in the fucking apocalypse?”

 

“Dad, language!” Carl was shocked. “You have to calm down or were not gonna get him out of here,” being the voice of reason.

 

He nodded, “Glenn you get that side, I’ll get this one and Carl once we get that trap open lift Daryl’s leg out of the way.”

 

“Ok,” Glenn nodded.

 

“Got it,” Carl said.

 

“One, two, three push!” it took all he and Glenn had to get the damn trap open and Daryl pulled his leg out just in time because it slipped and snapped shut again.

 

Daryl rolled to his side, pulling his knee to his chest trying to find a way to ease the pain but nothing seemed to help. He didn’t realize they were talking to him until he was forced on his back and they took his boot off. He tried his best not to scream but he couldn’t stop the cry that came out.

 

“I’m sorry love I know it hurts but we had to get the boot off before your foot swells even more,” Rick soothed. “Let’s get you up ok?”

 

 

Daryl nodded afraid if he tried to speak he would scream from the pain. He nearly passed out when he was upright, leaning against Rick for support. He took a few deep breaths to steady himself before looking at Carl, “I’m sorry kid.”

 

“For what?”

 

“It wasn’t supposed to go like this,” he sighed. “We gotta find a way to get that deer back. Maybe I can..”

 

“What?” Rick asked incredulously. “Our priority is getting you back to Hershel!”

 

Daryl knew better than to argue when Rick used that tone and he knew he was right but still it sucked after the kid did all that hard work. Glenn took one of Daryl’s arms around his shoulders and Rick did the same and they started the long trek back to the prison. It took them thirty minutes to get there in a flat run and as slow as they were moving with Daryl it was going to take at least twice that long.

 

They had walked for close to an hour when Daryl’s shaking become so hard it was worrisome. “We have to stop,” Rick said. “Give me some water,” he told Carl who fished a bottle out of Daryl’s pack he was carrying and handed it over. Rick moved so that Glenn was taking all of Daryl’s weight and then he splashed some of the water on his husband’s overheated face.

 

Daryl felt something cool and wet against his face and groaned. The pain in his ankle and leg was unreal and jostling around was making it even worse but he knew they were being as gentle as they could. He felt the bottle pressed against his lips and took a sip gratefully. “You two need a break, just put me down.”

 

“No,” Glenn shook his head. “We have to get you back Daryl.” He remembered the last episode that Daryl had and how high his blood pressure had gotten, the pain he was in now, for Daryl to be showing it the way he was had to be excruciating and that meant his blood pressure would be up.

 

“Carl do you think you could grab Daryl’s legs far enough back not to hurt his ankle and carry them? It might stop his foot from being banged around so much? He’s in enough pain as it is.”

 

“Yeah,” he nodded.

 

Rick took his spot back and they balanced Daryl while Carl lifted his legs and they were off again.

 

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~TWD*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

Hershel heard the commotion in the common area of their cell block and went to see what was going on. Rick, Glenn and Carl were carrying Daryl inside, “Lay him on the table!” They did so and all three men collapsed into nearby chairs, Rick at Daryl’s head. “What happened?”

 

“Bear trap,” Rick panted, “wrapped with barbed wire that was buried down in a hole.”

 

“Beth get my kit for me!” he instructed as he pushed Daryl’s pant leg up to his knee.

 

She brought the kit back as well as some water and a cloth and started cleaning the blood off so he could see what was going on. He poked and prodded and told Daryl to move his foot and toes. After several moments he looked up at his patient. “I think your thick work boots saved the bone from being disfigured son but I have no doubt you at the very least have a fracture just above the ankle joint and the tendons and ligaments are damaged. Your calf caught the worst of the damage from the barbed wire and it’s gonna need some stitches in a couple of spots. I’m going to have to find a way to stabilize the foot though and you are not going to be able to bare weight on it. Understand?”

 

“Yes sir,” his voice was rough.


	25. Chapter 25 (Updated)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning! Abuse ahead! Mentioned abuse and actual abuse! Consider yourselves warned!!
> 
>  
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rick’s body tensed as he jerked awake to the sound of Daryl’s soft whimpers. It had been two days since the hunting accident and thanks to the last supply run Glenn and Maggie had gone on they had a ‘boot cast’ that they were able to put Daryl into as well as some crutches. Hershel had been giving him some powerful painkillers that had kept him sedated for the most part only waking when the medication was wearing off. He was having nightmares again though almost as bad as they were when he first met him before he felt safe and had allowed Rick in.

 

“Hey,” Rick leaned in and whispered softly, “Daryl shhh. It’s just a dream pup.” Blue eyes reluctantly fluttered open and blinked up at him and Rick’s heart clinched at the pure fear he saw in their depths. “I’ve got you, baby. I’m right here,” he brushed the hair back off his sweated brow. “It was a dream.”

 

 

Daryl let Rick pet and soothe him trying to calm his body and mind from the hell he’d just went through. “Seemed so real,” his voice was wrecked and he was shaking like a leaf.

 

He pulled him into a hug so that Daryl’s head was resting on his shoulder. “What was it about?” he knew when Carl was little it always helped for him to tell him what his nightmare was about.

 

“It’s all so fuzzy,” he clung to Rick, he hadn’t felt this fear since he was a kid.

 

“Just tell me what you remember then.”

 

“Layin here, the sun was so bright shinin in the windows and I was hot, thirsty, felt wrong,” he shivered. “Couldn’t quite get awake, like I was here but I wasn’t in control of myself? Then he..he was here and,” his shoulders shook in a silent cry, “he was on me and..” he hiccupped.

 

“Who, sweetheart? Who was hurting you?”

 

“My dad.” The dream, the flashbacks all flooding together was too much for him and he sobbed brokenly against his husband.

 

“He’s not here baby just us, your real family and we are gonna keep you safe.” He kissed his head and rubbed his back, “I’m sure it’s just the medicine Hershel’s been giving you for pain and it’s not letting you wake up fully so your mind is losing track of time and causing you to have nightmares.”

 

“Don’t want it anymore, please don’t make me.”

 

There was a pleading tone to his voice that sent chills down Rick’s spine. Through everything they had been through, even the Governor and Merle’s attacks he never sounded this broken and scared. “I promise Daryl. We will try something else ok?” Rick felt him nod against his chest and he continued to rub his back. After several long minutes, Daryl was still as tense as a bowstring so he gently pushed him onto his back and let his hand trail down his hip until it was cupping his ass. “Who does this belong to Daryl?”

 

“Y..you,” he hiccupped softly.

 

Moving his hand back around his hip and down between his legs he cupped the thick shaft that rested there beneath the thin material of his boxers, “And this belongs to who?”

 

“You, only you.”

 

Rick stroked his thumb over Daryl’s shaft through the material hearing his breath hitch softly. He continued touching and palming him until he was hard and his hips were twitching against his hand. He moved his hand up Daryl’s stomach coming to rest over his heart, “who does this belong to?”

 

“You Rick,” Daryl moaned.

 

Rick kissed him licking at the seam of his lips and being allowed entry. He spent a long time kissing his husband and letting his hands roam over his muscled body touching every sensitive spot until he was writhing against him, desperate and wanting. Rick grabbed his hand as Daryl reached out to stroke Rick’s erection, “Not tonight pup, I’ll take care of myself. Right now is about you and how much better I can make you feel.

 

“But,” his protest died on his tongue as Rick’s lips wrapped around his straining erection and applied a suction that the hoover company would be jealous of. Rick knew just how to make him come undone in the most complete way and he was taking advantage of that fact as well as the fact that he was still half-drugged and didn’t have much control over his functions.

 

Rick tongued the vein on the underside of Daryl’s thick shaft then lapped at the head before sucking him back down several times. He felt Daryl’s hand clench in his hair and knew he was about to cum. He let him slip from his mouth and placed a soft kiss on the head causing Daryl to buck against him and whine at the loss. “Easy now,” Rick smirked before lowering his head and lapping at the smooth, soft sacs below. He sucked them into his mouth and worked them with his tongue while he used his hand to stroke Daryl knowing it would push him over the edge. In seconds he felt the balls tighten in his mouth and Daryl’s cock twitch in his hand as he emptied his seed across his stomach. Rick moaned at the sensation in his mouth and came on Daryl’s leg.

 

They both lay there panting coming down from their orgasms and Rick finally got enough strength back to grab Daryl’s red shop rag and wipe them off before crawling back up and hugging his husband close to shield him from nightmares as he slept.

 

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~TWD*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

 

Rick stretched, his back stiff from being bent over his crops, weeding and pulling. Daryl had only slept a few hours this morning but now that the medication had worn off he seemed to be feeling better so he told Rick to go on and do his morning chores. He reluctantly agreed after he made him promise to take it easy or Hershel would have to give him that medicine again. They decided to move him downstairs to Carl’s cell so Beth and Hershel would be nearby if he needed anything. Carl was helping Rick so he could get done faster knowing how worried his dad was.

 

Beth stepped to the cell door smiling as Daryl bounced Judith against him. “Want me to take her yet?”

“Yeah she’s almost asleep for her nap,” he kissed her hand then handed her off. He reached down for a bag he’d shoved some stuff into before Rick helped him down here and slung it over his shoulder before hopping on out the cell door on his crutches. He saw Hershel arch a brow at him in question. “I’m gonna go take a shower,” he explained. “I reek and I’m hot,” he huffed hating to have to explain his actions to anyone.

 

“I’ll walk with ya,” Maggie said from behind him as she reached to take the bag off his shoulder and sling it over her own.

 

He sighed, “Not gonna win this argument am I?”

 

“Nope,” she smiled and slapped him on the back. Hershel laughed to himself as the left the cell block.

 

Maggie sat on the floor outside the shower room door so she could hear Daryl if he needed help with anything. He’d been able to take the cast off and use the crutches to get to the shower but the floor would be wet when he got done and she wanted to be close in case he slipped. She heard footsteps and saw one of the new guys heading down the hall.

 

“Everything ok Ma’am?” Will asked.

 

“Yeah, waitin for a friend,” she smiled and stood. “I’m Maggie.”

 

“Will,” he shook her hand. “Boyfriend?”

 

“Brother,” she smiled.

 

“Mags!” Daryl yelled.

 

She opened the door with her hand over her eyes. “Is it safe?”

 

He laughed, “Yeah.” He managed to make it back to the bench at the back of the room and get his pants on but he couldn’t figure out the cast. “Way too many damn straps and latches,” he held the boot out toward her with a pout.

 

She rolled her eyes and sighed dramatically, “you are such a pain in the ass.” Taking the sock off the bench she rolled it over her hands and stretched it so she could slip it on his swollen, bruised foot as carefully as she could but he still hissed when it made contact. “Sorry darlin’.”

 

“S’ok,” he hissed. When she slipped the boot on his foot and cinched it down the relief was visible on his face and in his posture. “Thanks.”

 

“Somebody’s gotta take care of ya,” she teased getting to her feet.

 

Forgetting about his scars because of his unusual comfort around her he tossed the towel he’d been holding to his upper body and reached for his shirt, freezing when he heard her gasp. “Shit,” he hissed and grabbed for the towel again.

 

“Daryl,” she grabbed his hand and stopped him. “Who did this to you?”

 

“It doesn’t matter,” he tried to turn but she was blocking him and he couldn’t put weight on his foot.

 

She turned his face toward her looking into his eyes before tracing several of the scars on his belly with her hand. “I’m so sorry sweetheart.” She moved around him looking at his back and she couldn’t stop the tears that were welling in her eyes by the time she made it back to the front of him.

 

“Don’t,” he shook his head. “I don’t want your damn sympathy.” He hated this.

 

“too bad,” she pulled him into a forceful hug with more pressure than he thought was possible. “You were hurt badly and people should be sorry for that!”

 

He shook his head, “You and Rick didn’t do it so why should you be sorry? He said the same damn thing.”

 

“Who took care of you when this happened, Merle?”

 

He shook his head, “No, Merle was either in trouble or off with his dealer buddies. I did it,” he shrugged like it was no big deal.

 

She cupped his face in her hands, “Daryl Dixon sometimes I think those angel wings on the back of your vest are real because you are an amazing being.”

 

He frowned and brushed her off turning to reach for his shirt, “Stop it.”

 

“Yeah, stop before I puke,” Will said startling them both.

 

Daryl’s blood froze in his veins and he couldn’t breathe, “How?”

 

He huffed a laugh, “Been here for a few days. Your people have been nice enough letting me stay.”

 

“You’re not stayin here!” he shook his head.

 

“What’s going on Daryl?” Maggie asked, confused at the interaction.

                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                          “Who’s gonna make me leave, you?” Will huffed. He stepped up and grabbed a handful of Daryl’s hair jerking him forward. “Been watchin you for the past two days ya little pussy,” he growled. “Should have known when I found you you’d be takin it up the ass! ” he backhanded Daryl across the cheekbone nearly knocking him off his feet but Maggie caught him and righted him.

 

“Who the hell do you think you are?” she snapped stepping between him and Will.

 

“Maggie don’t!” Daryl tried to stop her but he couldn’t and Will’s fist connected with her temple knocking her cold. Fire filled his eyes and he launched himself at Will connecting with a punch to his face and knocking him to the ground with his body weight. He landed several good blows, years of anger pushing him on. Suddenly Will kicked his casted foot and he screamed rolling to the side and curled up.

 

Rick was headed to the shower room. Hershel had explained what was going on and he was glad Maggie went with him, it showed Rick that Daryl was being clear and careful right now which was something that he’d been lacking in the past couple of months and it worried him a lot because Daryl was anything but careless or clumsy. He would have to set him down and have one of their discussions until Daryl confessed to what was going with him lately.

 

He noticed Maggie wasn’t by the door outside and wondered where she’d be when he heard noises from the showers. When he flung the door open he saw Daryl on the floor with one of the new guys looming over him. He had a wide leather belt wrapped around his hand, the buckle end dangling down toward Daryl. “No!” he shouted when Will brought the leather and metal down leaving another stripe across Daryl’s already bloodied back. He launched himself at the older man grabbing the belt and swinging it at him several times until he was backed up against a wall. A few well-placed punches and wrapped the belt around Will’s arms binding his wrists when he heard Maggie groan and roll to her feet from behind a short wall at the back of the room. “Maggie are you alright?”

 

“I think,” she said stumbling over next to him.

 

Rick pulled his gun from his belt and handed it to her. “Watch him,” he ordered and she did so, holding the gun up pointed directly at his head.

 

“Daryl,” he knelt next to his husband who was trembling and bleeding on the ground and reached out for him. Daryl flinched and skittered back toward the wall. “Easy love it’s me. I’m not gonna hurt you,” he reassured and eased forward. Daryl was like a spooked animal ready to uncoil and attack at any second. “What the hell happened here?”

 

“He’s m… my..F..father..”


	26. Chapter 26 (Updated)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Abuse, violence, comfort, descriptions of child abuse in memories.
> 
>  
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_(Italics denote Daryl being trapped in his childhood memories.)_

 

Rick had sent Maggie for help while he held the gun on Will, all the while keeping a calming hand on Daryl. It hadn’t taken long for Ty, Michonne and Sasha to make it to them but it seemed like hours to him.

 

“Oh my God,” Sasha gasped. “We need to get him to Hershel!”

 

“You need to take this bastard and lock in him a cell,” Rick growled. “Frisk him make sure he has nothing he can use to hurt himself and if he tries anything you can wound him but he damn well better live,” he warned. They followed his orders and marched Will out of the shower room toward an empty, isolated cell. Rick holstered his weapon and carefully rolled Daryl to his side. His eyes were glassy and he had that thousand yard stare of someone going into shock. “Daryl I’m going to help you up alright?” He didn’t get an answer and when he touched him Daryl whimpered and tried to scoot away. Rick managed to get his hands under Daryl’s arms and got him to his feet. There was no way he was going to be able to use his crutches and Rick knew that. He put one hand on Daryl hip and one on the back of his neck hugging him the only way he could without touching his shredded back. “I want you to put your arms around my neck pup.” When he didn’t get a response he put the hunter’s muscled arms around his neck and lifted him bridal style into his arms.

 

Daryl felt the skin on his back being pulled and rubbed harshly and he couldn’t stop the whimper that escaped. He knew it would earn him more punishment but he couldn’t help it, it hurt so badly! Being lifted caused him to gasp and cling to the body holding him and he could hear voices but his scattered mind could only place one person, the monster in his life; his father.

 

Hershel was waiting for them when they got to C Block, “We need him on his front so sit him down and I will help you arrange him.” By the time they got him on his stomach he was shaking with pain and shock. Hershel wrapped a blanket around his lower body, “Rick I need you to sit up here by his head and talk to him, try to keep him grounded. He’s lost in his head right now, seeing his father sent him into another PTSD episode.”

 

Rick moved to the head of the bunk, sat down on the floor and stroked a hand through Daryl’s hair while he placed soft kisses on his face. “I’m here Daryl, you’re safe now I will kill that fucker before he ever touches you again.”

 

Beth brought a bucket of water in and scooped some into a basin placing it on a table by her father. Hershel dipped a soft cloth in the water and started cleaning Daryl’s bloody back.

 

Daryl whimpered and tried to bolt away from the pain. “No! Please, I won’t do it again I swear! Please!”

 

Rick grabbed Daryl’s wrist in one hand and his other arm across Daryl’s shoulders leaning down to whisper in his ear. “Hershel has to clean the cuts baby or they will get infected. I know it hurts but we have to do it. I got you, I’m right here with you. I love you so much.” Daryl stopped struggling and thrashing hearing Rick’s voice.

 

Hershel was as careful as he could be but what skin wasn’t torn was bruised and the more blood he wiped away the angrier he got. He dumped the basin of bloody water into a bucket while Beth put fresh water in another and handed it to him. “More and more I find myself realizing that the monsters are not the walking dead but the living.”

 

“I can’t believe he hurt Daryl,” Beth sniffled. “He’s so kind and loving. He does so much for everyone.”

 

“He’s endured this his whole life,” Rick said, still clinging to his husband, tears falling from his eyes.

 

“He hurt Daryl as a kid?” Beth gasped, her innocents of certain things showing through.

 

“His father, Merle, his mother, he never had a safe place. Never had anywhere he could go and know someone was going to take care of him or take away his pain.”

 

“He has that now,” Hershel said looking pointedly at Rick. “He has a family now and he’s learning to let himself be loved.” He finally got the blood off of Daryl’s back and started in on sutures. There were three jagged tears where the buckle had caught in the skin and Will had pulled it taking the flesh off his back. Other areas had cuts and punctures where the metal buckle had bit into the skin and there were layers and layers of red welts and lash marks from the belt itself. When he started sewing the flesh back together Daryl began to struggle again squirming and rocking to try and get away.

 

_“NO! Won’t eat it again!” Crying, “w..was starving an..No!” He sobbed brokenly trapped between the current pain he was feeling and the flashback of the beating he’d received for eating some food that was in their house when he was a kid. The lesson of you only eat what you kill had been a hard one because he was only eight years old._

 

“Hershel, can you give me a second with, him? Just step outside the cell where you can hear me when I call.”

 

“Of course,” he nods and steps out taking Beth with him understanding what Rick was trying to do.

 

Rick gets to his knees rolling Daryl so that he was on his side and brushes the hair out of his eyes. “Daryl I need you to come back to me please,” his anguish showing in his voice. “I know you are in so much pain and you want to hide from it but I need you. We can get through anything as long as we are together but you have to open your eyes and talk to me baby, please.” He kissed his cheek and squeezed his hand. “I’m so afraid you are going to slip away and I’m gonna lose you and I can’t,” he breaks down sobbing against his lover’s shoulder.

 

_Daryl was cowered in the floor, hands and arms trying to protect his face from the vicious blows and kicks his father was raining down on him when a familiar voice rang through his head. “R..rick?” He could hear his husband pleading with him to come back to him. “I.. I don’t know how!” he cried. The pain in Rick’s voice was unbearable and he had to find his way back to him. When he got to his feet he realized he was a child again, his arms skinny, legs gangly and his ribs showing from lack of food. He could feel the blood running down his back as the skin pulled and tore apart from his movement. His old man was yelling at him._

_“Did I tell you to get up you little piece of shit! Don’t go tryin to grow a fuckin brain boy now get back down there!” He swung the belt hard connecting with the side of his head making him cry out._

 

“Daryl I need you, please come back to me.” Rick’s voice pleaded again.

 

_Suddenly they were in the ransacked kitchen of his old house, his father holding his left hand over the gas flame on the stove. “No!” he squealed trying to jerk away. Will smacked him hard and shoved his hand back over the blue flame._

_“You’re gonna learn not to steal my smokes brat! You wanna play with fire well find out what it’s like to get burned!” He hadn’t stolen anything from his dad, his mom had finally dragged herself off the couch and took his dad’s cigarettes by mistake._

 

“I love you baby,” Rick’s voice broke through again.

 

_“Rick?” he gasped, unfocused were the buckle clocked him in the temple._

_“Who the fuck is Rick? You suckin dick now boy! I told your damn momma we should have fuckin drowned you when you were born!” He stepped forward and grabbed a hand full of the boy’s hair slamming his head into the wall several times leaving a trail of blood when slid to the ground. “Gonna teach you what a man is, boy.”_

_“No, no please don’t,” Daryl begged as he saw his father undoing his pants. He remembered this, remember how bad the pain was especially the first time it had happened._

 

“I’m afraid I’m gonna lose you, I can’t,” Rick sobbed against his shoulder.

 

_Rick was crying. Was something wrong with Carl or Lil ass kicker? Was something wrong with Rick? He had to get to him, had to fix what was wrong. Together they could face anything and he was not going to let him down. “NO!” he screamed causing his father’s steps to falter. Pushing himself painfully to his feet he stood to his full height and noticed his father’s eyes get wide with fear. Daryl realized he was no longer a child but a man. He stepped toe to toe with his father who swung on him, Daryl caught his fist in his hand and twisted it causing the old man to whimper. “I’m not afraid of you anymore. You can’t hurt me anymore.”_

_“I did! I beat your ass again and your little girlfriends too!” Will shouted._

_“You hit a woman and kicked my broken ankle in order to get me on the ground. It takes a big man to whip an unconscious person,” he laughed bitterly. “I’m not afraid of you anymore!” he screamed._

 

Rick gasped when he felt him squeeze his hand, “Daryl?”

 

“You ok?” Daryl’s voice sounded so weak.

 

“I am now sweetheart,” Rick sniffled and kissed him. “Do you remember what happened?”

 

A shiver tore through his body and he nodded. “Is he?”

 

“Locked in a cell until we are ready to deal with him. Right now we need to finish getting you stitched up.” He called for Hershel to come back in to finish treating him.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~TWD*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

It had taken over an hour to finish treating Daryl and he refused to take any meds other than antibiotics after the nightmares from the other pain meds but Rick finally had him back in their cell, in their bed. He pulled the blanket up to the archer’s waist and fussed with the pillows trying to make him comfortable.

 

“Rick,” he grabbed his arm to still him, “Will you see if Maggie feels like coming up for a minute?”

 

“Of course,” he stood to leave but the hand on his arm stopped him.

 

“You come back too ok?”

 

“Promise,” Rick smiled and left the room. He ran into Carol just before he went downstairs, “need something?”

 

“Was going to go talk to Daryl,” she started to push past him but he blocked her.

 

“I think you’ve done enough damage for now.”

 

“What?”

 

“Look, with everything that’s happened I haven’t had time to talk to you but I am well aware of what you said to him when you found out we were together and I will not let you hurt him like that again.”

 

“I..”

 

He held up his hand to silence her, “I’m not in the mood for hearing any threats of you leaving or whatever guilt trip you want to throw my way. If you are going to leave like you told him, take one gun, a couple of knives and a week’s worth of food and water otherwise just stay away from him for now.” He moved past her and down the stairs.

 

“Hey,” Maggie said as she, Rick and Glenn came into their cell. Rick helped Daryl sit up on the mattress, sitting beside him for support. Glenn and Maggie sat on the mattress across from them.

 

“Are you ok?” Daryl asked her worriedly seeing the bruise on her temple.

 

“I’m fine,” she assured, “daddy said I’d have a headache and I might have a concussion so I just gotta take it easy for a couple days.”

 

He chewed on his thumb trying to hold back the tears welling in his eyes. “I’m so sorry Mags.”

 

She pulled his head against her shoulder and rocked him, “you have nothing to be sorry for. You didn’t do this that bastard did.” She had tears in her own eyes at the sight of his back. “Don’t you dare say it happened because of you Dixon,” she stopped before he could start.

 

“But,” he tried to argue sitting up.

 

“No,” Glenn interjected, “It’s not your fault he’s an abusive ass nor that he is here. Only one person is to blame for what he did and that’s Will Dixon.” Maggie smiled at her husband and squeezed his hand.

 

“Daddy said you wouldn’t take anything for pain,” she frowned at Daryl.

 

He shook his head pressing closer to Rick as his body wore down again.

 

“Why not?” Glenn asked.

 

“Don’t want to be out of it,” he explained, leaving off the nightmare bit.

 

Rick realized how weak Daryl was but didn’t want to make anyone leave because he’d wanted them there. “Hey,” kissing the side of his head, “How about you lay down while you talk? Maggie looks like she could use some rest too,” he winked at her over Daryl’s head.

 

“Yeah,” she smiled and laid on her side tugging Glenn down with her.

 

He reluctantly let Rick help him onto his stomach protesting about how he wasn’t a damn baby. As soon as his head hit the pillow his eyes were half closed. “Not tried,” he huffed.

 

Rick laughed and laid on his side next to his husband, “Ok I just want you to rest pup.”

 

Glenn swallowed past the lump in his throat at the sight of Daryl’s back. It was the first time he’d seen it, old and new scars criss-cross over the expanse of flesh and he squeezed Maggie’s hand. Glenn wanted to break both of Will Dixon’s legs for hitting his wife and for doing this to his friend.

 

Maggie watched as Daryl started to drift into sleep, “Love you asshole.”

 

“Love you too bitch.”

 

She took his hand in hers as her eyes drifted closed as well both exhausted from their ordeals.


	27. Chapter 27 (Updated)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I struggled with this chapter so much. I wrote and deleted this chapter about three times because I couldn't get it to come out the way I wanted. I'm concidering ending this fic though there is a lot more I could do with it. We haven't dealt with Shane or the Governor and Carol is still having issues. What do you think I should do? Are you getting bored with this one? I need opinions please.
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Daryl took a deep breath looking at the people behind him, his family. They had spent the past week nursing him back to health and trying to get him through the torment that seemed to rain down on him lately all while keeping the prison going. Hershel was going to take most of his stitches out in a couple of days and he was able to walk with just the boot on now. He and Rick had discussed what needed to be done with Will and he had to admit that some of the things Rick had suggested he’d like to see but the truth was he wanted to be the one to confront him. No one really liked that Idea because they were afraid he would hurt Daryl but they reluctantly agreed as long as they could be there when it happened.

 

Rick squeezed his shoulder and kissed his forehead, “I love you.”

 

“Love you too,” he leaned into him drawing strength before pushing away and walking into Cell Block A with his head held high.

 

Will looked up from his position on the bunk as the five people walked into the block and laughed. “Have to bring your bodyguards?” he sneered.

 

“No,” Daryl shook his head. “I brought my family.”

 

He jumped up and grabbed the bars of his cell, “Me and Merle are your family you little bastard! Have you even tried to find your brother?”

 

He nodded, “Found him, we were together when the world went to shit.”

 

“What? Is he here?” Will looked excited to hear about his favorite son.

 

“No,” he lowered his head. “Merle got involved with a bad man who hurt people and,”

 

“He got killed,” Rick stepped in not wanting the fight that would have taken place if Daryl had said it was him that killed him.

 

Will actually looked like he was going to shed a tear before glaring at Daryl, “My boy dies and you live?”

 

“Sorry to disappoint you,” Daryl said sadly. “Sorry, I could never be the son you wanted no matter how hard you tried to fix me.” He’d needed to say that for a long time.

 

“You always were a pussy boy! I’m sorry, stop, it hurts, please daddy,” he mocked. “Should’a bashed your head in when Merle left the first time but your momma just wasn’t as tight as she use to be and you always looked so pretty on all fours.”

 

“You son of a bitch!” Rick roared hitting at Will through the bars.

 

Daryl put his hand on Rick’s arm and pulled him back. “Don’t, he’s not worth it.” He turned back to face the man who was supposed to be his father, “You can’t hurt me anymore. I’m not a half-starved little kid who would do anything for his father’s love. You’ve wanted me dead since I can remember, thought you’d succeeded in killing me a few times too but today is your lucky day. I’m no longer a Dixon.”

 

“What the hell does that mean?” Will demanded. “You think you can just change your name and change who you are? You’re more stupid than I thought.”

 

Rick put his arm around Daryl, “He didn’t just change his name. He got married.”

 

“Married? You take a woman’s name? I always knew you didn’t have the balls to keep a woman in her place!” Will snapped.

 

“Oh this marriage has plenty of balls,” Daryl chuckled.

 

Rick laughed and pulled Daryl into a loving kiss as Will looked on with shock and disgust. When they finally parted Rick looked over at Will, “I’m Rick Grimes, think you know my husband Daryl Grimes.”

 

Will’s face turned three different colors finally settling on the dark red of anger. “You fucking disgust me! You’re not my son!”

 

“Great!” Daryl cheered. “Now,” he unhooked the keys from his belt and unlocked the cell, “Get the fuck outta my home!”

 

“What?” everyone asked, in shock. “You’re just going to let him go?” Maggie asked in disbelief. She wanted the man to pay for what he had done to Daryl.

 

“Yes,” Daryl nodded. “He’s never going to come back because if he ever threatens my family I will give him the beating he deserves then feed him to the walkers without flinching.”

 

Rick didn’t like it at all, he wanted to shoot the man in the balls and watch the walker’s eat him but he had to let Daryl close this as he felt he needed too.

 

Will stepped out of the cell and was marched through the tombs outside toward the fences. Beth, Carl, Carol, Sasha, Ty, and Judith were out on the picnic tables soaking up some sun and Judith squealed and reached for Daryl as they walked past. He stopped and kissed her head soft little head. “Be right back Lil’ ass kicker,” he smiled then tugged Carl’s hat down over his eyes.

 

“Hey!” Carl laughed and swatted at Daryl’s arm as he fixed his hat.

 

Carol walked closer with the intention of going to Daryl to say something and Will spun her around taking her gun. He pointed the gun toward Judith, Beth and Carl but before he could pull the trigger Daryl and Rick had their guns out each firing a shot. Daryl hit him in the hand knocking the gun to the ground and Rick shot him in the knee cap causing him to collapse. “Never threaten my family!” Daryl yelled. Will struggled as his son grabbed his arm and started dragging him toward the gate.

 

Rick ran to grab his other arm and help drag him over the gravel. “Are you sure this is what you want?” He knew Daryl was going to throw him to the walkers but he didn’t want him to have regrets.

 

“Bastard threatened my family,” he growled, “he don’t get to live!”

 

“No, don’t do this please!” Will begged. “I was scared! I didn’t mean those kids any harm! I’m your father!”

 

“No,” Daryl shook his head as the gate opened, “You were never a father to me.” He shoved him through the gate and the walkers instantly overtook him due to the fresh blood from the gunshot wounds. Will’s screams only lasted a moment before he was totally covered.

 

Rick embraced Daryl kissing his head and swaying with him as he rubbed his back to try to get the trembling to subside. “You did it you know?”

 

 

“Did what? Killed my father,” his head was still buried against Rick’s neck. He was upset but not sad if that made any sense. Part of him, that sad little boy trapped inside still hoped he would one day gain his father’s love and respect and he realized now that would never happen but the rational part of him knew that what he did had to be done.

 

“You stood up to the monster in your closet and defeated it and protected your family while doing it.” He lifted Daryl’s head, holding his face in his hands, “You were willing to free him pup, something he was never man enough to do for you. You gave him a chance to walk away and he chose death over freedom. You did what had to be done.”

 

“I’m not upset about it kitten,” his voice was soft, almost timid, “I would die for those kids. He pointed a gun at them so he got what he deserved. He took Rick’s hand as they walked back toward the others at the picnic tables.

 

Rick took a squalling Judith from Beth and tried to sooth her while Carl and Beth both latched on to Daryl. Carl was shaking and Beth was crying, “Hey it’s over now and everyone is ok.” He rubbed circles on Carl’s back and kissed Beth on the head but neither of them seemed to plan on letting him go anytime soon and before he knew it, Maggie, Hershel and Glenn had joined in on the hug as well and for once he didn’t feel like running away.

 

Rick laughed to himself when Daryl was finally able to peel all of his well-wishers away and take a deep breath. Hershel went inside taking Carl with him saying he needed his help with something and Beth took Judith in out of the heat. Carol walked up to Daryl and Rick, “I’m sorry. It happened so fast I didn’t realize he would take the gun.”

 

 

 

“It’s ok,” Daryl shrugged, “he would have found a way no matter what. No one got hurt except him so.” He was trying to be forgiving after all that had happened so he was trying to put the things she had said to him in the back of his mind but he didn’t move far from Rick.

 

“You really forgive me?” Carol asked. He nodded and she smiled, “can I have a hug?”

 

“Sure,” he shrugged. Since Rick, Maggie and Glenn were all standing there what could it hurt? The embrace was stiff at first, his trust having been broken by her but when nothing bad happened he relaxed a little though he didn’t let the touch last long before pulling back.

 

Maggie stepped in front of Carol and hugged him kissing his cheek. “Do you want Glenn and I to take care of him when he turns?”

 

“No,” he said firmly, “I want to do it.”

 

“You don’t have too,” Glenn told him.

 

“Yeah I do,” he argued. “He’s my father and I will put him down just like I put Merle down.”

 

Glenn nodded knowing it was something that Daryl was not going to give on. “We will be up in tower two if you need us.”

 

Maggie tapped him under the chin, “Asshole.”

 

He smiled, “Bitch.”

 

When they were gone Rick sat down on the picnic table pulling Daryl to sit next to him. “How are you holding up?”

 

He shrugged and leaned against his shoulder, “Not sure yet to be honest. How about you?”

 

“Proud of my husband,” he carded his fingers through Daryl’s holding his hand.

 

“For the first time, I feel like I might have a future. How stupid does that sound?” he lowered his head. “It’s the end of times and I feel like I’m finally living.”

 

“It doesn’t sound stupid at all. I’m truly happy for the first time too. I have two beautiful kids and a partner that I love and who loves me. It’s something I never thought would happen for me.”

 

“What does that say about us? We found happiness when so much death and pain took over the world?”

 

“It means that we found who we were meant to be with sweetheart,” Rick smiled. “It’s not just us. Look at Maggie and Glenn, Carol got out from under her abusive husband and became a strong woman and there are several other people here who wouldn’t have made it with the world the way it was or wouldn’t have met the person they love if things hadn’t changed. It doesn’t mean anything is wrong with us pup it just means that life and love will find a way.”

 

He watched Rick as he spoke, his blue eyes sparkling, beard scruffy but not long, curls wet and falling in his face from the heat. He could stare at him forever and still find things that amazed him. Not only was he a handsome man but his soul made him even brighter, it was like you could see everything that was in his heart on his face. Sometimes the words he says or the lightest, most compassionate touch that would bring tears to Daryl’s eyes because they were so pure and gentle then there was the possessive voice and touch that made his knees go weak. He still didn’t know why Rick chose him or if he deserved happiness but he was sure as hell going to take advantage of the opportunity he’d been given. He’d experienced hurt and pain all his life maybe now was the time for comfort and recovery.


	28. Chapter 28 (Updated)

Daryl is leaning back against one of the posts at the edge of Rick’s garden watching his husband work the earth. He loved watching the muscles of his back move under the dirty, wet t-shirt as he flexed and twisted preening the plants. He was lost in thought about other ways he likes to see those muscles work when he was hit in the shoulder with a pebble. “The hell?”

 

Rick laughed from his crouched position, “You were completely zoned.”

 

“Was not,” he huffed.

 

“Were too,” he argued moving closer to him.

 

“Nu-uh,” he leaned forward nearly nose to nose with Rick.

 

“Uh huh,” he kissed him. “What were you thinking about?”

 

“Other interesting uses of those lats and traps of yours,” he ran his hand over the back muscles as he mentioned them.

 

“Yeah? What did you have in mind,” he flirted like a shameless teenager.

 

“Well.. “ he was interrupted by one of the kids crying over by the inner fence. They looked over and saw several of them standing around one little one on the ground just looking at her. They both got to their feet and rushed over. “What’s the matter?” Daryl asked as they knelt beside of Mika.

 

She held up her hand showing him a cut and then showed him her scrapped knee. “Lizzy pushed me down,” she pouted.

 

Rick looked at Lizzy for a response, “she was being a whiny baby.”

 

“Was not!”

 

“Was too!”

 

“Nu-uh!”

 

Rick and Daryl both laughed realizing that their earlier conversation had sounded just like this. “Lizzy we don’t push people down. Your sister could have been hurt badly.”

 

“Ms. Carol said we have to be tough and Mika isn’t Mr. Grimes,” she argued. “I’m just trying to make her tough.”

 

The fact that she sounded like she truly believed she had to hurt her sister to toughen her up made Daryl’s skin crawl. “She needs to learn to defend herself and others, yes but you don’t hurt her to teach her that! Is that how you learned?”

 

“No, I listened to Ms. Carol but Mika won’t.”

 

“Then I will have a talk with Ms. Carol,” Daryl told her arching his brow in anger.

 

“Lizzy I want you to go inside to your room and stay there until dinner time and think about what you did here ok?” Rick told her before shooing her and the others off.

 

“Let’s get you cleaned up.” Daryl smiled at Mika trying to comfort her as he took his water bottle and cleaned her scrapped knee. It wasn’t bad just some scratches from the gravel so it was an easy fix. “Now let’s see that hand,” he took her small hand into his bigger one opening it carefully, there was a cut going from one side of her hand to the other. He poured some water over the wound washing the blood away then grabbed the blue bandana he had in his pocket and dabbed at it. She hissed and sniffled but kept staring into his eyes with such trust he nearly melted. He wrapped the bandana around her small hand and tied it. “I think you’ll live,” he teased and tickled her sides.

 

“Thank you, Mr. Dixon,” she sniffled as he helped her to her feet.

 

“You still need to go see Hershel, he may want to give you some medicine to put on it,” Daryl smiled and mussed her hair.

 

“I’m scared, will.. will you go with me?”

 

Rick chuckled softly and kissed Daryl’s shoulder, “I will be done here soon. I will meet you inside love.”

 

Daryl nodded and reached for Mika’s good hand, “Let’s go kiddo.”

 

She looked up at him with awestruck eyes swinging their arms as they walked. “Ow,” she hissed and rubbed at her knee.

 

“What’s wrong?”

 

“My knee stings but its ok I can be a big girl about it,” she said resolutely and soldiered on.

 

“Yeah?” he watched as she bit at her lip while they walked.

 

She nodded, “I’m brave.”

 

He smiled, “I believe you.”

 

“Well, what can I do for you today?” Hershel asked as he saw them approach.

 

“Mika cut her hand and scrapped her knee,” Daryl explained as he sat her down on the table in front of the vet. “We cleaned it up but we wanted to make sure she didn’t need some medicine or anything.”

 

“What did you hurt it on?” he asked.

 

“I hurt my knee on the gravel and my hand on the fence,” she said softly.

 

He looked at her knee and then unwrapped her hand looking at the cut. “We just need to put some antibiotic ointment on this and then wrap it back up for a while and you will be just fine,” he smiled at her.

 

She sat bravely while he tended to the cut even though it was sore but when he went to wrap the white gauze around her hand she pulled it away. “I don’t want that.”

 

“We have to keep it clean so I have to wrap it,” he explained.

 

“Can .. can I have the bandage Mr. Dixon gave me back on it?”

 

Hershel laughed and Daryl smiled, “Of course sweetheart.” He handed the bandana back to Daryl. “He can even wrap it back up for you.”

 

Daryl wrapped the blue bandana around her hand tying it securely, “Better now?”

 

 

“Much!” She smiled when he lifted her and placed her back on the ground. Looking at him for a moment pondering something she grabbed him around the hips hugging him tight. “Thank you for helping me Mr. Dixon.”

 

He patted her back, “Stop calling me Mr. Dixon kid, my name is Daryl.”

 

“Thanks, Daryl,” she beamed up at him. He laughed and took her by the hand leading her back outside. “Where are we goin?”

 

“You’ll see,” he teased.

 

He led her to his and Rick’s guard tower and sat down on the outside ledge letting his legs dangle over the side resting his arms against the bottom rail and watched out of the corner of his eye as she copied him and did the same. “Wow you can see everything from here!” she said excitedly.

 

They sat in silence looking at the landscape, Daryl’s eyes instinctually moving toward Rick and his garden. “Mr. Daryl, can I ask you something?”

 

He laughed at the mister, “sure kid.”

 

“Do you like to kill people?”

 

“What?” he was stunned she’d ask something like that. “Of course not. Why would you think something like that?”

 

“Lizzy and Ms. Carol say you have to be willing to kill no matter what.”

 

“The walkers Mika,” he said gently, “you have to be willing and able to kill them before they hurt anyone.”

 

“I don’t want to kill anyone,” her voice was soft.

 

“You know the walkers aren’t people anymore right?”

 

She nodded, “I know when daddy changed he wasn’t daddy anymore but I still couldn’t kill him like Ms. Carol wanted.” She wiped at the tears falling down her face, “Lizzy tried so hard to do it, to make Ms. Carol proud but she couldn’t do it either.”

 

“What?” he couldn’t believe that Carol would even let the girls witness it much less expect them to do it themselves.

 

“She was upset with us, especially Lizzy cause she is the brave one.” Chewing her lip for a moment she thought about whether or not to tell him everything about Lizzy. Her daddy said that it had to be a secret because people might not be so nice if they knew about her problem but before she could speak he asked her a question.

 

“What sort of stuff is Ms. Carol teaching you?”

“She showed us how to use a knife and how to hit the brain with it. She showed us how to hold a gun and aim it but we’ve never got to shoot cause we aren’t allowed. We’ve learned how to fight.”

 

“Sounds like she’s teaching you good stuff,” it’s all stuff they would need to know to survive in this world.

 

She shrugged, “she’s really tough on some of us though cause we don’t want to kill stuff. I’d rather just run.”

 

“You know that’s not always going to be an option though right? What if someone was attacking your sister and you had to help her?”

 

“I would help her,” she explained, “but I don’t like being mean and that’s what Ms. Carol says we have to be. She says there is no love in the world anymore and no one will ever care about us except us and we will be dead weight to people like you and Mr. Grimes and Ms. Carol if we don’t know how to earn our keep.”

 

The words grated across Daryl’s skin, kids didn’t have to earn their keep and Carol damn well knew it. He was going to have to have a talk with her. “Ms. Carol teaching you how to kill walkers and defend yourself is a great thing, she’s very good at it and she will teach you how to do it without getting hurt but she’s wrong about there not being love anymore. Love is what we fight for, what keeps us human and keeps us from being the bad guys.”

 

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~TWD*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

 

Rick saw Daryl sitting on the catwalk of their tower when he started toward the prison and went up to join him. He couldn’t stop the smile from forming on his lips when he reached the top of the stairs and saw Daryl leaning against the wall with Mika curled against his side, her head on his chest fast asleep. Sitting down he kissed his husband, carefully leaning over the sleeping girl, “looks like you have another admirer.”

 

Daryl shook his head and blushed, “kids like people who are different is all.”

 

“Uh huh,” he arched his brow letting him know he wasn’t buying it.

 

“Stop it.”

 

He chuckled and laced their fingers together kissing his hand. “Everything ok? Thought you were taking her to see Hershel.”

 

“I did but she,” he paused and sighed. “When something’s bothering me you make me talk about it and it usually helps so I just didn’t want to send her back to her sister without letting her talk about it first.”

 

His heart was pounding at Daryl admitting something he did was helping him. “Did it help?”

 

He shrugged and squeezed Rick’s hand, “Don’t know if it helped her or not but it did make me realize we have a problem that needs to be dealt with before things get worse.”

 

“What?”

 

“Carol is teaching the kids to kill walkers and defend themselves..”

 

“I knew that,” he interrupted. “Carl told me about it a few days ago and I didn’t see any reason to stop her. It’s something that they should know.”

 

“I agree but it’s what she’s telling them that I don’t like. She’s telling them that there is no more love in the world, no one will love them anymore and if they don’t learn to earn their keep they will just be considered dead weight to people like me and you.”

 

“What?” he was stunned.

 

“Do you think that’s the way Carol feels around us?” he worried his lip with his teeth.

 

“No,” Rick shook his head. “Carol knows she’s loved Daryl we’ve shown her and told her.”

 

“I have to talk to her Rick because I can’t live with myself knowing I’ve made her feel like that if she does.”

 

“I don’t think that’s a good idea pup,” he shook his head, his gut was telling him she would just lash out at Daryl and make him upset again.

 

“I have to know.”

 

“Let me talk to her? I will talk to her about why she is telling the kids that and if she indicates it’s how she feels then I will come get you and we can all talk about it?”

 

He searched Rick’s eyes and realized he wasn’t going to give on the subject so he agreed, “kay if you think that way is best.”

 

“Let’s get something to eat,” he kissed him again before helping him up. He reached to get Mika but Daryl stopped him and lifted the sleeping the child into his arms, her head resting on his shoulder and her little legs around his hip.


	29. Chapter 29 (Updated)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long! I hade writer' block! Thanks to the lovely ladies at Rickyl's Writer's Group for all the help on how to get rid of the block!!
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rick and Daryl were with the council making plans for a run to get a goat. Michonne, Bob, and Ty saw one on their last recruiting trip and Hershel said it would make a great addition to their little farm. Daryl heard something about milk and cheese and Carol yammering on about soap or something, to be honest, he wasn’t paying a lot of attention because Rick was standing behind him, arms wrapped around his waist with his chin resting on his shoulder and it was damn distracting.

 

“Damn it Pookie,” Carol huffed smacking his stomach just a little too low.

 

“Umph,” his muscles tightened, “what?”

 

“Can you quit rubbing your ass against Rick long enough to listen to what the council is telling you?” she snapped.

 

 

Daryl’s face flamed red and he lowered his head pulling away from Rick, “I wasn’t… I mean I was .. not rubbing but I ..I was listening.”

 

Maggie, Glenn, Sasha, and Hershel were all looking everywhere but the three of them in the tense awkwardness and Rick was gritting his teeth trying not to make things worse by lashing out in front of everyone.

 

Daryl felt like the room was closing in on him, every eye was on him passing judgment and that he’d embarrassed himself and Rick, hell even the council and he darted out of the room. He heard Maggie calling his name but he didn’t stop until he was outside.

 

Rick took a deep breath, one hand resting on the machete and the other on the butt of his gun, “We will go in two days. Maggie, Sasha if you could help Daryl and I go around and see what people are in need of and start some lists so we can keep up when we go on runs I think it would help a lot, that is if the council approves of course.”

 

“I think it’s a smart idea,” Hershel agreed. “We will get started right away.”

 

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~TWD*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

 

“Damn it,” Sharon sighed as she spilled most of the water she’d lugged up the hill. Carol had put her in charge of laundry, probably because she was an older woman and Carol felt like it was the only thing she could do. The job itself was not hard and there were a lot of people willing to help out but, they had to go all the way to the back of the huge prison yard and carry buckets of water until they could fill the wash and rinse tubs which had to be drained and changed several times a day and it was killing her back. Looking down at the bucket she’d dropped with all the anger she could muster she kicked it.

 

“What the hell?” Daryl yelped when a metal pail hit him in the shin.

 

“Oh my gosh, Daryl I’m so sorry!” Sharon cried as she ran to the young man. “Are you ok? Did I hurt you?” She fussed over him putting her hands on his face then running them down his arms checking for scratches or cuts.

 

He shook his head and couldn’t help but laugh, “I’m fine, just didn’t expect to be hit by a flyin bucket.”

 

She blushed with embarrassment but chuckled as well, “I’m sorry, I was just mad.”

 

“What did the bucket do to you?” he asked, seriously. “I will make it behave.”

 

She laughed, a real laugh this time. He was such a sweet boy always helping people, protecting, seeing to their needs so they feel safe and at home. He buried her husband for her when he passed and even helped her when she wanted to make a marker for his grave and checked on her making sure she ate and took care of herself after. “I’m afraid it’s me you need to have a talk with,” she took the bucket back. “I got all the way back up here and spilled the water,” she sighed though she was still smiling.

 

“All the way up here?” he was confused. “Where are you going to get the water?”

 

She pointed to the spigot down by the fence where they were clearing the walkers. “The one running from the creek.”

 

“Why don’t you use one of the catch barrels that we fill every day?”

 

“Carol said that was all needed for the kitchen, showers and drinking so we had to carry it up.”

 

“Why didn’t you say something,” he shook his head.

 

“You are too busy now,” she swatted his arm, “I was not going to ask you to do this. I may be old, young man but I can still work.”

 

He shook his head and laughed. He never knew either of his grandmothers but when he thought of the word grandmother Sharon would pop into his head. “Stop it,” he shushed. “I don’t do any more than anyone else.”

 

She arched her brow at him, “You and Rick are so busy I’m surprised you even get to see each other!”

 

He put the little metal bucket aside and picked up four of the white five-gallon buckets and a long, sturdy mop handle. “Stay here and get your wash tubs ready.”

 

She didn’t argue, knowing he wouldn’t listen anyway because he was so stubborn and she sat the two tubs up and got everything ready. Five minutes later Daryl was back at the wash station, two five gallon buckets hung on each side of the mop handle that rested over his shoulders, his muscles bulging under their weight. He knelt carefully lowering the buckets to the ground and pulling the wooden handle over his head. “Two in each tub?” he asked.

 

“Yes,” she smiled and nodded as he poured the fresh water for her. “Thank you so much!” She hugged him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

 

Rick had been searching for Daryl since the meeting and was starting to get worried because he couldn’t find him. Stepping out into the sun he passed the tables and no one had seen Daryl. He wasn’t in either guard tower. He wasn’t in the food prep station and he wasn’t clearing the fence but as his eyes scanned the yard he saw him. As he walked down the small hill he watched Daryl work piecing together PVC pipe with joints that weren’t perfect and putting duct tape and even some silicone in some places. “Can I help?”

 

He watched as Rick knelt down in front of him “Sure,” he handed him the silicone and tape so he could wrap the joints while Daryl held them in place.”

 

They worked in silence for a good while before Rick spoke, “You ok?” He only got a grunt in response. “Daryl, talk to me, please?”

 

“I’m fine just,” he sighed, “I didn’t mean to embarrass you. I didn’t even realize I was rubbin on you,” he blushed though his face was already red from the heat.

 

“You weren’t, I was the one wrapped around you like a spider monkey but we weren’t doing anything wrong. You’re my husband and I have the right to hold you, hold your hand, kiss you or anything else I want to do and the only person who can tell me not to is you. Carol was way out of line with what she did. I’m sorry if I embarrassed you. I know you don’t like me showing you affection in public but we were with family and I….”

 

“I was afraid of it before, was afraid people would think less of you for being with me,” he admitted. “Took me a while to make myself believe it was real than even longer to believe you really loved me.”

 

“But you’re not afraid of that now right? You know I love you?” Rick asked, surprised at Daryl’s openness.

 

“I know you love me,” he moved up and added more pieces to the pipe, “and I know for some reason you’re not ashamed of me but..”

 

“But?”

 

“Just keep waiting for you to realize you deserve better or for someone better to catch your eye.” His heart clenched at the thought, it was his biggest fear other than Rick or one of the kids dying.

 

Rick reached forward and took Daryl’s face in his hands, “You are the one who deserves someone better, not me! I was broken, lost and dangerous to myself and everyone else around me but you stood by me and loved me through it. You brought me back to myself and you are the only thing that keeps me sane!” He leaned in and kissed him passionately, tongues slipping together, fitting like they were made for each other, both smiling when they broke for air, “I want to keep my arms around you, my lips on you,” he sighed. “Truth is I am really possessive and I want to make sure people know you belong to me.”

 

“Then why don’t you?” he asked nervously.

 

“I.. I thought you wouldn’t like it,” he was shocked. Was this what Daryl had been missing to make him finally feel like he belonged. “Daryl, I need you to be really clear with me right now so I don’t misunderstand. Would you be ok with me being possessive with you?”

 

 

He bit his lip, all the while continuing on the pipe which had now reached the upper part of the yard past the watch tower and about twenty feet away from the washing area. “I don’t want fighting or jealousy, I don’t like that at all but the possessive thing,” he blushed not use to discussing emotion, that was another thing that being with Rick had made him do.

 

He stood, pulling Daryl to his feet, the concrete was hurting his knees. He pulled him into a hug, kissing him again but this time, he let his hand slide down Daryl’s back, over his hip letting it come to rest on his ass. “Mine,” he growled giving his bum a squeeze.

 

He could feel all the eyes on them watching as Rick touched him, pressing his hips so close they felt joined. He didn’t pull away or try to break the hold he had on him he just let it happen, drinking in the contact.

 

“Daryl?”

 

“Humm?” he purred from his shoulder.

 

“Why did we just run a pipe all the way to left side of the prison?”

 

He placed a soft kiss on Rick’s lips before pulling back with a smile and pointing to the washing area. “Sharon and them have been carrying water from the fence line all the way up here to do laundry and that’s not necessary.”

 

“No, it’s not,” he agreed. “I told Carol to use one of the catch barrels you set up.”

 

“She told Sharon it was all needed elsewhere,” he shrugged.

 

“So you..” he laughed.

 

“Yeah,” he nodded as they went to work finishing his job.

 

Sharon was scrubbing a shirt on the washboard when she heard people behind her and turned to see Daryl and Rick working on something, She smiled to herself before going back to scrubbing. A little while later both of them came to sit beside her on the table. Sharon laughed at their mischievous grins, “Hello boys.”

 

“Hello,” Rick nodded.

 

“Turn around,” Daryl pointed to something behind her.

 

She turned and saw the water spigot and squealed jumping up and down before giving them each a hug and a kiss on the cheek. “Thank you so much!”

 

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~TWD*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

 

Daryl heard footsteps outside their cell and laughed. He had just left the showers as Rick was going in, “That was a fast shower!”

 

“What?” Carol asked as she stepped inside.

 

He spun, shirt still open, wet hair causing water to drip down his chest, “What do you want?”

 

“I’m sorry about earlier it’s just that it really bothers me when you two do that stuff.”

 

“He’s my partner, we’re not doing anything wrong.” He buttoned his shirt, “Why does it bother you so much anyway? You said there wasn’t anything wrong with Rick being gay when you found that out.”

 

“There is nothing wrong with it,” she said stepping closer to him. “And there’s nothing wrong with liking men and women it’s just,”

 

“Just what?”

 

“I’m lonely ok?” She crossed her arms over her chest and did her best to look like a kicked puppy. “You always protected me and took care of me and Sophia and I just hoped maybe we could..”

 

He didn’t know how to say what he was feeling without hurting her feelings so he did what he always did in situations like this, turned it on himself. “You know I’m just not..” he tried so hard to just say what he felt like he did with Rick but he couldn’t with her. “I don’t share well,” was all he could get out.

 

Her heart pounded with excitement because what she heard was ‘I won’t be with you and Rick at the same time but… I’ll ditch Rick to be with you.’

 

 

She closed the space between them so quickly he didn’t have time to react before she was pressed against him, her mouth covering his and her knee trying to force its way between his legs. He pushed her back at arm’s length, “No! I don’t want that,” he told her firmly. He knew she wasn’t going to physically out power him but she was his friend and what she was doing was breaking his heart. He wanted to be friends, not lovers.

 

She was shocked at his reaction for a second then she heard Rick’s boots clicking against the floor as he approached and she winked at the hunter. “Anyway I just wanted to say I was sorry for earlier,” she said a little too loudly. “Sorry, I missed Rick just tell him what I said.”

 

Daryl’s head was spinning, Carol was losing her mind! First the stuff with the kids and now this? He was honestly worried about her and knew they were going to have to do something about it. He looked up and saw Rick step up to their door and lock eyes with him silently asking if he was ok; he nodded as Carol turned to face the other man.

 

Damn it must be her lucky day because now Rick was standing behind her in his black jeans and boots, shirt open and his hair dripping on his chest just like Daryl had been a few minutes ago. “I need to go help serve dinner,” she smiled. “See you both down there?” She asked grabbing Rick’s ass as she walked out the door.

 

Rick jerked forward with a gasp to get away from the roaming hand which, thank God, was gone quickly. He heard Daryl growl and stepped forward, “What the hell was that about?”

 

“I don’t know,” he sighed and sank down on the bed. “She’s not right Rick and it scares me. I want the old Carol back.”

 

 

He sat beside him bodies touching, “I think it’s time we talk to some of the others and see if they have noticed changes too. If they have then we can all have an intervention together and if it’s just us she’s changed around then you and I will just have to have a talk with her and set boundaries.” Daryl seemed to relax a little bit at that, leaning his head on Rick’s shoulder. “What did she do?”

 

“Huh?”

 

“I know she didn’t come into our room to be alone with you just to talk. What did she say and do?”

 

“She said she was sorry for what happened earlier, said she did it cause she’s lonely,” well it was true just not all of it.

 

He didn’t say anything for a moment giving him time to add something if he was going to. When there was no more forthcoming, “Daryl,” his tone held a warning.

 

He sat up so he could look at him, “Please don’t say anything to her right now? I want to talk to her but just,” he ran a hand through his hair, “not now ok?”

 

He nodded, “go on.”

 

He told Rick everything Carol had said and about the kiss then started chewing his thumb worried about his reaction.

 

Rick felt like going and shaking Carol until her head was back on straight but he had promised and he knew that Daryl was already worked up because of what happened earlier in the day. “Hey,” he pulled his hand away from his mouth and turned his face toward him kissing him with all the passion he felt for the man in front of him. He pulled back and smiled at his husband who was now leaning against his chest, body completely lax in his arms. “Let’s go get some food sweetheart,” he took his hand and tugged him to his feet when he noticed him about to protest. “I’m starving and so are you so we are going to eat.”

 

“But,” his whine turned into a yelp when Rick slapped his backside. “Ow, stop that!” Rick couldn’t hide his smirk as he rubbed at the sting while they walked downstairs.

 

Everyone greeted them as they entered the chow hall and Rick reached out and took Daryl’s hand. He was surprised when he accepted the touch and didn’t tense at all and he couldn’t stop the big goofy grin that spread across his face. Getting their food they went to sit with their family, Daryl only letting go of his hand so he could take Judith from Beth. Everyone talked well after the meal was over and Rick took a sleeping Judith out of Daryl’s arms and went to put her down before returning and stealing Daryl away.

 

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~TWD*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

 

“Where are we going?” the hunter asked leaning against him as they walked.

 

Placing a hand on the small of Daryl’s back he guided him into the empty cell block. “Wanted to surprise you.”

 

 

He couldn’t believe his eyes! The entire cell block was lit with flickering candles scattered about and one cell was lit brightly with a bed that he could tell had been freshly made. “When did you have time to do this?”

 

“Maggie and Glenn set it up for me,” Rick admitted. “I just really wanted a place where we could be together without having to hurry because we have to be on look out or worrying about someone walking in on us. We still have to try and be quiet because sound echoes off these walls but it’s all ours, for tonight anyway.”

 

Rick’s arms slid around Daryl and he turned, instantly pulled into a kiss sighing contentedly when sheriff’s hands slid under his shirt caressing his skin. “As wonderful as all of this is there is one thing missing, one thing that I need to make it perfect,” Daryl told him.

 

Rick frowned, “whatever it is I’ll get it. I want this to be perfect.”

 

Daryl cupped him rubbing his thumb over the growing length beneath the denim. “Me, naked and writhing under you.”

 

“Then let’s fix that,” softly. Rick took a deep breath when Daryl ripped his shirt over his head and tossed it aside then attacked his lips with bruising kisses. They stumbled toward the bed ridding each other of their clothes along the way before lowering Daryl to the mattress.

 

He kissed every inch of exposed skin loving the sounds and muscle twitches that each touch caused. Finding spots that made him gasp and ones that pulled wanton moans from his kiss-swollen lips. By the time he was done Daryl’s length was throbbing, pressed against his stomach and leaking precum making his skin wet. Rick couldn’t resist lapping at the glistening head to get a taste and was rewarded with a snap of the hips and a gasp. “I love you like this. Hard, leaking and so reactive that I could make you do anything I want.”

 

“Please,” he panted.

 

“Please what?” he started stroking the throbbing flesh, slow and torturously.

 

“Need you in me,” Daryl begged.

 

“Patients,” he purred. He felt Daryl’s body tense as his orgasm approached and just when he was about to go over the edge he pulled his hand away denying him, watching his hips jerk and hearing him whine.

 

“No!” he mewled reaching down to finish himself only to have Rick smack his hands away.

 

“Uhuh, hands above your head,” he scolded. He positioned Daryl’s legs so that they were up and spread then stood back and admired his husband. “So beautiful and all mine. I wish I could take pictures of you like this.” He watched a shiver run over his body knowing that being exposed was a turn on for both of them and the threat of someone else seeing was still a massive turn on. Grabbing a couple of things from a bag he’d left here earlier he moved back to the bed crawling up between his legs.

 

“Rick!” he gasped when the Sheriff took his aching member into his mouth sucking hard. He was so lost in the sensation that he didn’t realize what was happening until he felt the cock ring fasten tight around his cock and balls effectively stopping him from being able to cum. “Nooo!” He bucked his hips and tried to stop him from fastening it. He was so close!

 

Rick’s laugh was almost evil as he coated his hand in lube and slipped two fingers in his archer. He felt the tight muscles clench hard around his fingers and knew that the sting Daryl was feeling would help draw his mind away from the ache in his balls. It wasn’t long before he slipped a third finger in and crooked them pressing against that little bundle of nerves that was his prostate.

 

Daryl saw stars and couldn’t help but to press down to gain more pleasure from the hand working inside him and Rick didn’t disappoint. He worked the ring of muscle and the bundle of nerves like he knew just what it took to drive his husband crazy because he did! He knew just the right spots to prod and stretch to make Daryl grind himself against his hand in need.

 

Rick heard a noise and saw Carol in his peripheral peering around the corner watching them. He thought about yelling and making her leave but he decided it was time to show her just who Daryl belonged to. He doubled his efforts prodding his prostate over and over and scissoring his fingers to stretch that sweet hole. Just as he felt the tremble peak in his lover he sucked the soft, bound sacks into his mouth as Daryl’s body convulsed with pleasure as he roared through a dry orgasm.

 

He carefully removed his fingers watching his lover's cock turn deep red and his balls swell from the orgasm. He wasted no time in pressing Daryl’s knees to his chest and leaning forward pressing the head of his own hard, aching erection against the still trembling opening. “Who do you belong to Daryl?”

 

“You,” he moaned. “Please Rick I need to come, please,” his hips bucked trying to find some sort of friction.

 

“Who?” he growled pressing forward, not enough to breach him but enough to stimulate his over sensitive nerves.

 

“You! I’m yours, Rick, my body is only yours!” He looked into Rick’s blue eyes, looking into his soul. “Only want to feel you, your touch Rick.”

 

The Sheriff kissed him hungrily and pushed his hips forward until his hard shaft was fully seated. Daryl’s muscles were still twitching from his orgasm causing Rick to shiver. “You ready?” he asked, holding himself up with his hands on the archer’s splayed thighs.

 

“Please, God please,” he moaned. He let out a litany of curses and moans as Rick said a teeth jarring pace slamming his hips forward with enough force that it caused Daryl to shift forward so much that he had to brace his hands against the bars of the cell. It didn’t take long before each thrust against his sweet spot became laced with pain from the need to cum which was still being denied by the ring binding him. He could do nothing but lay there and let his husband use him for his own pleasure knowing he’d never reach release until Rick allowed it and that turned him on even more.

 

Rick saw the surrender on Daryl’s face and watched as he let the pleasure start to roll through his body even when it came with the aching pain the ring caused. He could feel his own orgasm building as Daryl’s body tightened around him. Reaching down he removed the cock ring and gave a few hard tugs to the hunter’s hard length and that was all it took. His body clenched and bucked hard, his hips snapped up driving Rick as deep as he would go and he covered them both in white streams of cum as he was finally allowed release. Rick flew over the edge emptying all he had into his husband's welcoming body.

 

Daryl laid on the mattress boneless and exhausted as Rick pulled out with a soft pop. He turned Daryl so that ass was facing the bars and kept his legs pushed to his chest as he sat on the side of the mattress and wiped himself off. He couldn’t help but admire Daryl’s red, stretched hole that still had his cum dripping from it onto the blanket. He glanced over to see Carol still watching and shook his head. He watched the muscles in his hunter’s ass twitch as they began to tighten again squeezing even more of his seed out. With a wicked grin, he leaned down and lapped at the slick hole using his tongue to push his cum back inside.

 

“Oh God!” Daryl cried out, the sensation too much after everything else.

 

“Shhh,” he soothed stopping as much as he hated too. Daryl was still out of it so he lowered his legs to the bed and grabbed a cloth. He whimpered as the cloth wiped oversensitive skin and pushed it away. “Hey, there you are,” Rick smiled. “Thought you passed out on me babe.”

 

He opened a bottle of water and helped him take a sip. “You ok?”

 

“Perfect,” his voice was sleepy and he looked totally sated.

 

Rick laughed and laid down pulling him against his side smiling when Daryl cuddled to his side, leg tossed over Rick’s legs and rested his head on his chest. “I love you.”

 

“Love you too,” Daryl purred. He felt Rick’s hand grip his leg that was laying across his lap and pulled it higher and wider so that Daryl was spread open, used hole on full display and he felt two fingers rubbing at his rim. He couldn’t help the moan that left his mouth and if he could have gotten hard again he would have. “What’s gotten into you tonight?” Daryl asked.

 

Rick kissed him, “told you I liked being possessive,” he purred.

 

“You think she took the hint?”

 

“Huh?” Rick was shocked. “You knew?”

 

“Not till you turned me around and put me on display,” he blushed pressing closer to him.

 

“You mad?” he bit his lip.

 

“No,” he chuckled, “Was sorta hot.”

 

Rick’s eyes snapped open and he started having all sorts of wicked thoughts if Daryl had thought this was hot.

 

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~TWD*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

 

Shane and Rodney made their way back to camp after a week long run to find things had changed and not for the good. Martinez, Mitch, and Pete were all dead and a new guy named Brian had taken control and Shane just did not like Brian for some reason. It had been almost a year since Shane fled the farm, a year of living with what he’d done or tried to do to his best friend and he’d done his best to start over to just survive without the drama or Chaos that his life had become back then.

 

Rodney’s sister Stella came running up to greet them hugging her brother then kissing Shane. “You look worried,” Rodney said. Stella and Shane had been together for about six months and she was never not giddy when she saw him.

 

“This Brian guy he’s got everyone riled up and says we are going to war.”

 

“With who?” Shane sighed.

 

“Evil people,” Brian said from behind them. “We haven’t met but I have heard a lot about you both. You see these people are murders and rapists that killed everyone I was with before we came here and they are close to this camp now.”

 

“We don’t have soldiers to fight a war,” Rodney said. “We have women, children and a few people who know how to use guns enough to fight.”

 

“And a tank,” Brian added. “You can’t run from these people they will find us, take what we have, rape our women and kill us. Do you really want to let that happen?”

 

Shane thought back to Hershel’s farm and how much he’d been willing to do to protect his family and realized Brian was right, they couldn’t risk letting the women and children get hurt. “I take it you have a plan?”

 

Brian smiled knowing he’d won them over and started going over his plan to finally destroy Rick Grimes.


	30. Chapter 30

(Flashbacks in Italic)

 

 

“Nothing?” Hershel asked, worried when Daryl and Glenn came back alone.

 

“Found a trail,” Daryl said as he started shoving some food, medical supplies and water in a pack. “There were four sets of prints leading deeper into the woods.” He shoved a pistol in the pack and one in the waist of his jeans before turning to the group. “I’m going to find him. Do not let anyone in here I don’t care what the situation is or what they say unless me or Rick are with them.”

 

Everyone nodded except Carl. “I’m going with you.”

 

“No,” Daryl shook his head. “You are staying here.”

 

“He’s my dad! I’m going!”

 

He put his hand on Carl’s shoulder, “I know you want to help but they need you here, Judith needs you here. What if something happens while we are gone? Maggie and Glenn are going to need help protecting everyone.”

 

“But,” he protested.

 

Daryl led him away from the group over to one of the tables and they sat down. “I know you’re gonna be pissed at me for this but I need you here kid. There are some things going on with Carol and Lizzy that your dad and I were going to deal soon and now…” he paused. “I need you to keep an eye on them and make sure everyone stays safe. You’re the only one I can trust to do it, please?”

 

“You suck at lying but I get it,” Carl huffed, crossing his arms over his chest. “Bring him back Daryl,” he stood, “and you come back too.”

 

He pulled the kid into a hug, “Won’t come back without him, kid.” He said his goodbyes and headed into the woods.

 

 

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~TWD*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

 

 

 

 

_He thanked Daryl for the hundredth time for sticking by his side and helping him look for Sophia. He wasn’t expecting the archer to suddenly spin around and Rick bump into him. “Why do you keep thankin me, Grimes? You think I don’t care about her too?”_

_“Of course not, I know you care about her! It’s just that everyone else blames me for leavin her and you seem to be the only one willing to at least help me try to make it right.”_

_Daryl studied him for a minute wondering how the man could possibly blame himself for Sophia getting chased by a walker. “You ain’t got nothing to make right man, it’s not on you. I didn’t see nobody else runnin after her, not even her momma.”_

_“I shouldn’t have left her,” he shook his head. “If I would have just kept carrying her…”_

_“You’d both be dead,” Daryl pointed out. “You haven’t eaten in days, barely even drinkin water, hell, I’m surprised you’re still on your feet. If the rest of them assholes had been payin attention to anyone but themselves then they’d know it too. You couldn’t have carried her without collapsing and getting both of you killed. Fuck them if they think any different.”_

_He was stunned that he had noticed Rick wasn’t taking care of himself. “Thanks,” he blushed and bit his lip. Something amazing happened then, Daryl smiled at him. It was the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen and he couldn’t help but lean forward and press his own lips against the hunter’s. When he realized what he’d done he half expected to get punched in the face but was delightfully surprised when that didn’t happen. When he pulled back he was rewarded with the same beautiful smile in addition to an adorable blush from Daryl who quickly lowered his head._

_“Damn it,” Daryl hissed softly as he quickly raised his crossbow shooting an arrow into the walker that had just stumbled onto their position. “We should keep movin.”_

 

“Come on Rick,” Brian threw some water in his face bringing him back to consciousness. “What’s wrong? Need a break?” he sneered. He took his time with his attack making sure every punch he landed carried the maximum amount of pain and damage that it could. After about an hour he stepped back to survey his work and smiled. Rick’s nose was broken, both eyes swollen and turning purple, blood dripping from his mouth onto his chest which housed several bruises of its own. He leaned down in Rick’s face, “I’m going to kill all your people Rick and it’s all because you couldn’t just give in and leave when I told you too. I’m going to start with the old man, then his daughters, the Korean, then I’m going to take Michonne apart piece by piece. Next,” he smirked, “I’m going to kill your son, slowly so you can watch him suffer and then when you are begging me to end your miserable life I’m going to take your hunter. I remember how much you cared about him when Merle brought him to me the first time. I never got to feel just how tight his ass was myself, I mean I experimented with him a little but, this time, I’m going to fuck him while you watch, over and over until I get tired of him then I’ll slit his throat and leave him lying in front of you until he turns and I’ll watch from the guard tower in my prison while he kills you. Oh and don’t think I forgot about the little girl,” he whispered, “her I’m going to keep. I will raise her as my own and show her what a real dad is.”

 

Rick struggled to free himself and kill the Governor but the ropes were so tight his shoulders were pulled nearly out of socket, he couldn’t feel his feet and the ropes around his stomach felt like they were cutting the skin with each move he made to be free so he did the only thing he could do. He spat a mouth full of blood in his face.

 

 

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~TWD*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

 

 

“Just because you think you’re a ninja doesn’t mean you are,” Daryl said softly as he crouched down to look at the ground for tracks.

 

“How long have you known?”

 

“Since I walked into the woods,” he sighed. There, in the mix of boot prints, one set he knew by heart, were several drops of blood.

 

Michonne stood beside him and saw the blood. “He’s tough Daryl. I’m sure he fought to stop them and they probably bloodied his nose.”

 

“Yeah,” he sighed knowing that she was right about the fighting but if Rick had been taken Daryl knew it would be much worse than a broken nose because Rick would do whatever it took to get back to his family.

 

They walked in silence for a long while before she bumped him with her shoulder, “If you knew I was following you why didn’t you say something two hours ago?”

 

“Wasn’t sure I wanted you to come along,” he admitted. “Was going to lose you when you fell asleep.”

 

She shot him a glare but couldn’t put a lot of anger behind it. “Why did you change your mind?”

 

“I don’t know how bad he’s hurt,” his voice was tight. “If I have to carry him back I could use someone to watch our backs.”

 

“Well the view from both of you is really good from the back,” she teased.

 

He chuckled and rolled his eyes, “what’s with you women? There are lots of men at the prison besides us, really.”

 

“Us women?” she smirked. “Someone else checking you out?”

 

He cringed realizing he probably shouldn’t have said that but he was focused on tracking Rick not monitoring what came out of his mouth.

 

She saw a look of discomfort cross his face, “Hey, talk to me.”

 

“It’s not important, finding Rick is.”

 

“We are looking for him and talking along the way isn’t going to stop anything so tell me what’s wrong,” she pressed. Rick and Daryl were like brothers to her, they had saved her from more than the walkers.

 

He told her about some of the stuff with Carol as they tracked from what she was teaching the kids to the touching and pushing herself on him and now Rick too. “I don’t know if it’s just us she’s being that way with. She’s been saying things since Rick and I got together. She says that I led her on and,” he sighed in frustration.

 

“She has been acting off lately and not just with you,” Michonne admitted. “Sasha and I have noticed she’s almost acting like a super soldier ready to kill at the drop of a hat and not just walkers.”

 

“She was never like that before. I know our lives are rough and you have to be hard and do whatever you have to do but..”

 

She put a hand on his shoulder, “When we get back we will find out what’s going on. Maybe she’s having some sort of breakdown or PTSD and we will be able to help her?”

 

He nodded, “I just want to find Rick then we can deal with everyone else.” His heart was pounding and he had a pit in his stomach and he felt like he was about to fall off a cliff to a rocky death and it wasn’t going to be any better until he had Rick, safe in his arms again.


	31. Chapter 31

When night fell and the camp was quiet Shane decided to do a little investigating. He didn’t like the Brian guy at all and trusted even less. He crouched down in the shadows when he saw Brian coming out of the empty tractor-trailer they used as a holding cell, wiping something from his hand with a cloth as he headed to his own trailer.

Shane waited a few minutes after the door had closed to be sure he wasn’t going to return then he slipped inside the trailer. The smell of blood assaulted his senses as soon as he was inside. Grabbing his flashlight he made his was around the wooden partition they had built as makeshift containment areas. “Son of a bitch,” he gasped, he’d know that hair anywhere! “Rick?”

Rick’s head was pounding so hard he could barely focus or hear. Most of the beating he’d taken from the former Governor was to the head and torso though there were other things that he didn’t even want to think about at the moment. He must be worse than he realized because he swore he heard Shane’s voice.

“Rick man, you ok?” Shane knelt in front of him, lifting his head so he could get a better look. “Fuck,” was all he could manage when he saw his face up close. His face was swollen all over, nose was broken, both eyes black and shut and his lip split in a couple places. He could hear the former Sheriff struggling to take deep breaths and pulled his shirt open to find that his torso was just as battered. He no doubt had broken ribs and swelling. “Hold on man I’m going to get you out of here.” He took his knife and cut the ropes binding Rick’s feet to the chair first then cut his hands free saving the torso for last so that he could fully support him when he cut them.

Rick fell forward with a grunt, unable to hold himself up because of his injuries. “Shane?” he rasped. Shane had come back to finish what he attempted at the farm and he didn’t have his python. He used all the strength he had left to fight his would be murder.

“Damn it Rick!” he snapped, afraid he was going to hurt himself even worse in the struggle. “I’m not going to hurt you! Stop it!”

The blood loss, pain, and exhaustion were too much and he nearly fell, bracing for the impact. When he didn’t hit the ground he opened his eyes and saw that Shane was holding him up and wiping the blood from his eyes with a cloth. “Why are you helping me?” he rasped.

“Because I don’t like this Brian asshole more than I don’t like you,” he huffed, adjusting Rick so that it was less stress on his back to hold all his weight.

“Brian?” he was confused the only person he’d seen was the Governor.

“Can you walk? We have to get out of here before the sun comes up and people start coming outside.”

Rick nodded and forced his legs to move, managing to make them shuffle along though he still had to put most of his weight on Shane. He stumbled down the steps as they left the trailer and ended up falling to the ground with a thud jarring every injury he had and causing him to black out for a moment.

“Rick, damn it,” Shane hissed, kneeling down to his former best friend and tapping him on the face. “Come on you bastard don’t do this to me. I’m trying to get you outta here!” He placed his hand on Rick’s neck to check his pulse when he saw the business end of an arrow pointed at his eye. He lifted his hands in the air, “Easy.”

“Get the hell away from him,” Daryl growled, slinking out of the darkness like a wild animal.

Shane slowly stood and backed away only to have a sword pressed to his throat. “Move or make a sound and your head will hit the ground three seconds before your body, understand?” Michonne threatened.

Daryl shouldered his crossbow and leaned down to check Rick’s injuries when those blue eyes fluttered open and they were the most beautiful thing Daryl had ever seen. “Shh, you’re gonna be alright but we got to move. Can you stand?”

He grasped onto Daryl’s arm to be sure he wasn’t hallucinating, “Think so.”

He carefully got Rick to his feet hearing the moans and labored breath sounds escaping his lover. “I got ya,” he soothed, putting one of Rick’s arms around his shoulder and wrapping his arm around his waist. “You’re coming with us asshole,” he glared at Shane. When they got to safety and he could administer first aid to Rick he’d fucking gut Shane for doing this to him.

They made their way back into the woods, Daryl focused on Rick and Michonne making sure Shane doesn’t try anything. She wondered why Shane was going so easily, she’d expected him to put up a fight or try to make a break for it. When Daryl motioned for them to stop and eased Rick down to lean against a tree. “On your knees,” she told Shane pressing the sword harder against his throat when he didn’t comply instantly.

Shane knew that Daryl was too pissed off to listen to anything he had to say right now so he did as he was told and dropped to his knees on the opposite side of Rick, giving them enough space not to provoke the hunter’s anger.

Daryl took his backpack off and dug through it to get some gauze and water. He wet the gauze and tried to clean some of the blood from Rick’s face. His nose was broken, eyes were swollen shut and black, and his jaw was so bruised he was surprised Rick could move it. He unbuttoned Rick’s shirt and gasped knowing it was bad. He was bruised from his breastbone down to the top of his jeans. He put his hand on the back of Rick’s neck and pressed their foreheads together as close as he dared. “Rick I’m gonna have to wrap your ribs and it’s gonna hurt. I need you to try and hold still because there is a chance the broken ribs could puncture something.”

“Kay,” he rasped, relaxing a little at his husband’s touch. Daryl managed to get the bloody shirt of Rick but he couldn’t hold himself while Daryl wrapped his ribs. “Fuck it, Michonne I need your help.” He glared over to Shane, “you can run you bastard but I will find you and rip your fucking heart out for doing this!”

“He was helping me, sweetheart,” Rick wheezed. “He was getting me out of there and I fell down the stairs. He didn’t do this.”

“Then who?” Michonne asked.

“Governor,” he groaned as pain rolled through him when he took a breath. “Said he was going to kill everyone and take it all,” he panted, his mind clearing enough to remember the threats his tormentor had made.

“Easy, just calm down,” he tried to soothe. They are prepared for anything darlin’ you know that and we will get back before that bastard ever crawls out of his hole.”

“But,” Tears were falling from his swollen eyes and he was trembling like a leaf. Daryl knew these were signs of shock and he had to do something quick. He tossed a couple of elastic bands to Michonne, “I’m going to hold him up and you wrap his ribs.” He waited until she was knelt down and ready before he straddled Rick’s legs so he could get close then slid his arms under Rick’s and around his back lifting him forward and holding his arms up enough so Michonne could get to him easier.

Rick’s head lulled against Daryl’s shoulder breathing in the hunter’s scent, it grounded him. Daryl was rubbing small, soothing circles on his back and Rick finally allowed himself to let go just a bit. Turning his head he pressed his lips to Daryl’s neck moving upward, nipping over his jaw, rubbing his stubble over his smooth cheek until he reached his target. “Didn’t know if I’d see you again,” you could hear the fear in his voice.

“Ain’t nothing gonna keep us apart Darlin’,” Daryl assured him pressing forward trying to convey all his love in the kiss. He kept kissing Rick until Michonne was done with the wrap. He pulled his bow and vest off laying them aside then took his shirt off and put it on Rick.

Rick was happy that his shirt was shredded and soaked with blood because now he was wrapped in a warm cocoon that smelled like his husband. His eyes raked over Daryl’s bare torso, sad when he put the vest back on and obstructed his view.

Shane saw the scars covering Daryl and cringed. He had known that the man didn’t have the best childhood, hell Shane’s old man beat up on him too so empathized, but he never expected that it had been that bad. He was impressed that Daryl turned out to be the man he was because most people would have taken the path Merle did and turned to drugs or alcohol to numb the memories and the pain.

“What the hell are we gonna do with him if I can’t kill him?” Daryl asked, glaring at Shane.

“Take him with us,” Rick said.

“What? You want him to know where Carl is, where..” he stopped himself not wanting to say Judith’s name in front of him.

“I have a right to see Lori and the baby,” Shane says gently.

“No, you don’t!” Rick growls throwing himself into a coughing fit.

Daryl is at his side instantly soothing him as he bites back a cry of pain. “Easy,” he grabs some water out of his pack and opens it tipping the bottle up helping him take a drink. He didn’t want to give him much in case he was bleeding internally and Hershel had to do surgery. “That’s it,” he rubbed his back softly as he tried to help him focus on breathing.

“Thanks,” he sighed. His whole body hurt and he just wanted to sleep until it stopped.

Daryl could see how weak he was getting and knew they had to move. “If you go with us you go blindfolded and restrained,” he growled at Shane.

“No fuckin way! That’s a death sentence!”

“Then go back to your camp,” Daryl said as he pulled Rick to his feet and started walking, Michonne following.

“Fine,” he sighed and let Michonne tie his hands and blindfold him.

The walk back was arduous at best with Shane as a burden and this was the tenth time they had to stop for Rick to rest, Daryl wasn’t sure if he would be able to walk any farther. He pulled Michonne to the side, “I don’t know if we are doing the right thing here but we have to get Rick to Hershel.”

“He’s not looking good,” she agreed. “Do you think this Shane guy can be trusted?”

“Hell no,” he growled, “but I don’t think letting him go back to the Governor to gather an army is good either.” He chewed on his lip, “We will let the council decide if he lives or dies. It’s the only thing I can do.”

“Daryl,” Rick rasped softly and felt his hunter kneel at his side within seconds. “Hot,” he wheezed.

You could tell by looking at his skin that Rick had a fever and his breathing was more labored. “Let’s get you home Darlin so Hershel can get a look at ya.”

“Can’t,” he shook his head. “Leave…”

“If you say leave me here I will shoot you in the nuts myself! I’m not leavin you or anyone else behind,” he snapped angrily! “And you ain’t givin up!” He bent down and lifter Rick into his arms and started carrying him toward home.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~TWD*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Glenn saw Daryl stagger out of the woods carrying Rick, followed by Michonne and what looked to be a prisoner. “Open the gate!” he shouted down to Carol ad Maggie.

They ran to the entry and pulled the first gate open taking out the walkers who had gathered there so their friends could have a safe path to enter. “What happened?” Carol asked as Daryl and the others ran inside.

“Get Hershel!” the hunter groaned and she ran to retrieve their only doctor.

“Let me take him,” Glenn said as he ran to them.

“No!” Daryl snarled, no one touched Rick but him.

Maggie watched as Daryl carried the sheriff toward the c block entrance, his body shaking from exhaustion and knew they had to get somewhere fast. She cleared the way, opening every door so he didn’t have to stop and made everyone clear a path to the medical cell.

“What happened?” Hershel asked as Daryl laid his husband on the bed. The hunter explained what had happened and the things they had tried to treat him with. “Go get a drink and sit down before you fall down Daryl. Maggie, I need you to get a pan of water, gauze, tape and the suture kit.”

“I’m not leaving him,” Daryl grumbled and stubbornly planted himself right next to his husband.

Hershel stood up and took Daryl by the arms, “Son I’m not going to tell you again, go get some water and sit down.”

“No, I’m…” he argued.

“Daryl you are exhausted and dehydrated! Michonne said you carried Rick for over three miles and the adrenalin is going to wear off and you are going to start hurting. Your muscles are going to start aching and cramping, you are going to get dizzy and nauseous and I’m going to have to stop helping Rick to treat you! Or, you can go sit down, drink some water and let Beth take care of you, you stubborn ass,” he scolded. Rick and Daryl had become like his sons and he cared very much about them.

“Fine,” he reluctantly agreed, “but I’m sittin right outside the door!” he huffed before stomping out and sliding down the block wall to the floor, across the hall from the cell so he could see Rick. He accepted the water Beth handed him and sighed as he watched Maggie and Hershel work on Rick.

“Shane?” Carol gasped when he saw the man that had been thrown into the holding cell outside their cells.

Daryl groaned, he didn’t want to deal with this right now. “Oh fuck,” he moaned and fell over, curling into a ball, his muscles cramping horribly and his body ache


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed this fic! I am glad to say that I am now in the process of completing it. There will be one or two chapters more, Hope you enjoy!! This was my first Walking Dead fic ever!!  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As soon as Rick woke he was overwhelmed by the onslaught of pain in his body. He tried to open his eyes and panicked when he could. Was he blind? What happened? Where was he? Suddenly he remembered his torture at the hands of the Governor and he started trying to get to his feet.

 

Daryl jerked awake from his spot on the floor. He’d been sitting next to Rick’s sick bed for over twenty-eight hours waiting for his husband to wake up. “Hey, easy Rick. You’re safe. Hershel said you were gonna need some rest but you will be alright.”

 

“Daryl,” he reached blindly for his husband and squeezes when he feels Daryl grip his hand. “I .. I can’t see.”

 

“It’s from the swelling. The bastard did quite a number on you.”

 

“I’m not blind?” Rick was relieved.

 

“No darlin’. You will be able to see again as soon as the swelling goes down.” Daryl kissed Rick’s head then his hand.

 

“Carol, is she ok?” Rick asked, worried.

 

“She’s fine. Why?” Daryl asked.

 

“She was out there near me when I was taken,” Rick said.

 

“She never told me that. She just said you went out alone,” he paused as his voice broke. “Why would you go outside the gates alone Rick?”

 

Rick could hear the distress in Daryl’s voice and hated that he was the cause of it. “The hose was stopped up and Carol said it couldn’t wait until the mornin’ to fix it. She argued with me when I told her we needed some more people to be on lookout but she just started to go out by herself,” Rick explained.

 

“And you weren’t going to let her go out alone and get hurt,” Daryl sighed.

 

“We set up the noise makers and she was supposed to be standing watch. I got down on my knees and was digging in the creek for the bottom of the hose when all the sudden I was hit from behind. When I came too I was being dragged through the woods. Was blindfolded so I have no idea where I was,” Rick explained.

 

Daryl was pissed. How could Carol not tell him what happened? He got to his feet and kissed Rick’s hand. “I’ll be right back.”

 

“No!” Rick’s voice was panicked. “Don’t go, please.”

 

Daryl sat down next to his husband and rubbed his arm to soothe him. “I’m just going to have someone go get Carl. He’s worried about ya. I’m gonna step to the door and get someone to go get him alright. I’ll be right back.”

 

“Kay,” Rick’s voice was calmer but still shaky.

 

Daryl stepped to the cell door and leaned out looking around. “Hey Beth, tell Carl his dad is awake?”

 

“Sure,” she smiled and ran outside.

 

True to his word Daryl went straight back to Rick’s side. “See, told ya I wasn’t going far.”

 

Rick tried to smile but it hurt. “Daryl I couldn’t have sworn I saw Shane there. That he tried to help me.”

 

“He did,” Daryl sighed. “I wanted to kill him, Rick. Wanted to shoot him in the balls and let him bleed out but he was your best friend and I didn’t want you to resent me for it so…”

 

“Daryl?” Rick wasn’t sure where this was going.

 

“He’s here Rick. Got him locked down in D block until we can decide what to do with him.”

 

“Carl?” Rick tried to set up again.

 

“Doesn’t know,” he soothed, pushing Rick back down. “Not a conversation I wanted to have much less without you.”

 

Rick let out a breath he’d been holding. He didn’t want to have that conversation either but he also didn’t want to lie to his son and break his trust. “Need to talk to the council about the Governor.”

 

“Dad!” Carl said as he ran into the cell. Daryl moved from his spot on the side of the bed so Carl could sit. “You look like shit.”

 

“Language,” Rick and Daryl said at the same time then both chuckled softly.

 

“You been keeping things in order while I was gone?” Rick asked.

 

“Yep,” Carl nodded. “Maggie is helping me with the garden today. I wanted to come with Papa to get you but he wouldn’t let me.”

 

“He knew you needed to be here to help with things. We can’t all be gone at the same time right? Someone has to be here for Judith.” Rick told him.

 

“That’s what Papa said,” Carl looked at Daryl. “Who did this to you, dad?”

 

Rick wasn’t ready to tell Carl what had happened yet. He was still trying to process it himself and work out what to do. Thank goodness Daryl, as usual, knew what was happening and intervened. “Hey little man your dad is still pretty tired so maybe we can talk about it later? How about you go get Hershel and tell him Rick is awake on your way back out to the garden?”

 

“Fine,” Carl sighed. He hated being treated like a little kid but he knew his dad was still sick and didn’t want to upset him more. He swatted at Daryl’s hand as the hunter mussed his hair on the way out.

 

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~TWD*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

Carol took the tray around to D block hiding the knife under the napkin so no one could see it. “Hey, Sasha.”

 

“Lunch time already?” she asked.

 

“Yeah, I will set watch while you go grab something to eat,” Carol told her. “Give you a chance to stretch your legs for a little bit.”

 

“You sure?” Sasha asked.

 

“Yeah, go on,” Carol smiled. As soon as Sasha was out of the room she sat the tray in the access port of the bars.

 

Shane took the offered food and sat down on the bunk to eat. “Give any thought to what we talked about?”

 

“I did,” she nodded. “Are you sure you can do it?”

 

“Of course,” he nodded as he took a bite of his lunch. “Are you sure you got the stomach for it?”

 

“You have no idea what I’m capable of Walsh,” she hissed. “If you had any damn manners you might find out, though. Wipe your mouth for goodness sake.”

 

He frowned at her. She was always a bizarre bitch anyway but he couldn’t be picky right now. He picked up the napkin and when he did the knife fell out of it. It wasn’t ideal but it was better than nothing. “Well, it looks like you got some balls after all.” He took the knife and tucked it down into his pants, hiding it with his shirt. “Got your time picked?”

 

“Soon, maybe even tonight. Rick’s awake but he still can’t move, hell he can’t even see thanks to the Governor. It will mean he can’t fight back or defend himself. All I will have to do is get Daryl out of there.”

 

“How you plan on doing that?” Shane asked.

 

“Judith. All I gotta do is tell him Judith is sick. Maybe that we need to take her out for some fresh air and he will go. He’d do anything for that baby.”

 

Shane laughed, “Funny how they are all so in love with my kid ain’t it.”

 

“You don’t want her? I figured you would take her with you,” Carl told him.

 

“I thought you wanted to have a nice little family with Daryl?” Shane asked.

 

“I do, but if you took the baby, he’d be so distraught I’d have to pick up the pieces. He might love me even more for it.” She was smiling from ear to ear.

 

“If I take her, how are you going to get Daryl out of the prison?”

 

“I’ll send Carl out to do something and tell Daryl he ran off. He’ll go look for him.”

 

“What are you going to do if Daryl finds out you helped with all of this?” Shane asked.

 

“Only two people know I’m helping. Me and you, and if you come back around and try to tell him I will gut you like a deer.”

 

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~TWD*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

 

“Rick you need to rest now. We can talk to the council later,” Hershel told him.

 

“No, you have to hear me out Hershel. You have to take measures to prepare for the attack. He’s hell bent on making me suffer by killing all of you. I won’t wait, I can’t,” Rick argued.

 

Daryl rubbed his temples. Rick and Hershel had been arguing for the better part of forty-five minutes over whether or not Rick was healthy enough to speak to the council. “Enough,” he growled. “He’s not gonna rest until he tells them and he could have already done it in the amount of time you two have been arguing.”

 

Hershel looked over at Daryl surprised at his outburst. The man was exhausted and still hadn’t recovered himself. “Fine,” he sighed. “But only if you agree to let me check you over too and then you both rest after.”

 

“Check him over?” Rick asked concerned. “Oh God did you get hurt? What happened?”

 

“Nothing, I’m fine,” Daryl said as he glared at Hershel.

 

“He is dehydrated and exhausted,” Hershel explained to Rick. He hated using the two against each other but it was the only way he was going to get Daryl to sleep at all. “He will be fine but he needs to rest just like you Rick.”

 

“Daryl?” Rick reached out searching for his husband.

 

“Alright,” he sighed in defeat. “Fine I will rest too.”

 

Hershel checked Daryl over much to the hunters dislike. He was exhausted and still a little dehydrated but he would be alright if he didn’t keep pushing himself and rested. The doctor went and gathered the rest of the council and brought them to Rick.

 

Rick told the council everything that he could remember about what happened and the Governors plans to attack the prison. They all agreed that they needed to take some sort of action to prepare for the impending attack and assured Rick that they would start taking precautions right away. Once they had all left the cell Daryl pulled a blanket over Rick and kissed his head. “You did what you needed to do, now rest.”

 

“You too, you promised Daryl,” Rick said grabbing his husband’s arm.

 

“I will,” he chuckled. Rick tugged on his arm when he tried to stand up. “What is it darlin’?”

 

“Lay down with me, please.”

 

“Rick I don’t want to hurt you. Your ribs are…”

 

“No, you won’t hurt me, Daryl,” Rick cut him off. “Need..need to feel you next to me.”

 

“Alright but it’s gonna be a tight fight,” he told his husband.

 

Rick laughed and groaned in pain. “That’s what you said the first night.”

 

Daryl snorted in laughter at the unexpected joke. “Jackass,” he huffed. “Scoot over.” When Rick moved over he laid down beside him. Their bodies were pressed together on the small bed, Rick’s head resting on Daryl’s chest and his arm draped over his stomach. It didn’t take long for them to both drift off to sleep. Neither of them saw Carol looking at them from the stairs.


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> one more chapter!! I think ... lol 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Daryl startled awake when he heard Judith crying. It took a moment for him to get his bearings because it was dark and they weren’t in their normal cell. Carefully untangling himself from Rick he stumbled out of the cell and followed the sound of her cries on instinct. When he got to her Beth was sleepily crawling out of bed. “S’ok I got her,” he rumbled as he reached into the crib and picked her up. “Hey Lil’ Ass-kicker, what’s wrong huh?” The baby grumped and whined as she grabbed a hand full of his hair and yanked before wiping her face on his shirt.

 

Daryl fixed Judith’s bottle and sat down at one of the nearby tables to feed her. He dozed off once and the bottle slipped from Judith’s mouth and she screamed causing him to jerk awake. “Damn girl you got some lungs,” he mumbled. As soon as he stuck the nipple back in her mouth she instantly stopped screaming. He couldn’t help but laugh “you’re just like your brother, you know that? He’s grumpy when he’s hungry too,” he cooed at her. Once he got her fed, burped and changed she still wouldn’t let him put her down so he took her back to the ‘sick room’ where Rick was. As soon as he walked in Rick stirred.

 

“Everything ok?” Rick’s voice was thick with sleep.

 

“Yeah, think someone misses her daddy, though,” he said as he laid the baby on Rick’s chest then laid down next to them.

 

Judith yawned and sighed, snuggling against Rick then she started babbling like she was carrying on a conversation with him. Daryl leaned over and kissed Rick’s temple then placed a soft kiss on Judith’s head. “She doesn’t like it when you are gone either,” he told Rick.

 

“Won’t leave any of you again if I can help it,” he assured him. Rick turned so that his back was against Daryl’s chest and Judith was between him and the wall. Soon all three of them were asleep.

 

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~TWD*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

 

Carol eased her way into the cell block searching for Glenn who was guarding Shane. She had snuck into Hershel’s medicine supplies and found a sedative that she crushed up and put in Glenn’s soup. She was careful to give him the right tray when she brought his and Shane’s dinner tonight. Carol gave a silent shout of victory in her head when she caught sight of Glenn, asleep and snoring, leaning against the wall.

 

As quietly as she could Carol slipped the key into the cell door and unlocked setting Shane free. On their way out she replaced the keys on the hook over Glenn’s head. They stayed completely silent having gone over their plan until each had memorized every detail. When they approached C block where everyone was asleep for the night Carol turned to Shane and nodded. Shane hid out of sight while she went into the cell and woke Daryl.

 

Daryl’s eyes snapped open when he felt a hand on his arm. He could make out Carol’s face hovering above him. He was about to ask her what was wrong when she held a finger to his lips them motioned for him to step out of the cell. He sighed and got up, tucking the blanket around Rick then followed her away from the cell. “What’s going on?”

 

“I didn’t want to worry Rick, he’s going through enough right now but it’s Carl,” she told him.

“He got mad and he took off outside. He won’t listen to me for anything and he won’t come back in.”

 

Daryl scrubbed his hands over his face. “Maggie and Ty are on watch so he’s not going anywhere. Maybe he just needs to cool off? What upset him?”

 

“He needs a knot yanked in his behind,” she huffed. “He damn near knocked me over when he shoved me out of the way.” She saw the look on his face and knew that he wasn’t really buying her story and she had to do something to get him to take the bait. “Fine, I knew you wouldn’t care that he was so disrespectful to me.” She turned to walk away.

 

“I’ll go have a talk with him,” Daryl told her. He didn’t want another fight on his hands over her hurt feelings. He stepped into the cell and grabbed his crossbow out of habit then started outside to find Carl. He noticed Carol following him and gritted his teeth.

 

Shane watched as Carol led Daryl out of the block. As soon as they were out of sight he made his move. Quietly he crept up to the cell Rick was in pulling his knife from his pants as he approached. Slipping inside he stood over the sleeping man and realized the baby was lying next to him. She caught him off guard when she started crying. Shane raised the knife over his head to deliver the killing blow but thanks to Judith Rick was awake.

 

Rick woke with a start and he felt like someone was standing over him. That eerie feeling that someone or something that is bad is near you. Rick quickly rolled to his back just in time to catch the arms of whoever was trying to stab him. His damn eyes were still swollen but he could see better than he could that morning. He struggled and fought with his attacker using his knees to knock the other man off balance. They both ended up tumbling to the floor and knocking stuff over in the makeshift hospital room. The noise rouses the others in the cell block and they all come running to see what was going on.

 

“What the hell?” Hershel shouts as his lantern lights up the room. “Shane?” Hershel rushes in to try and restrain Shane but the former officer slashed at him with the knife cutting across his stomach. Hershel stumbled backward and fell to the floor. Oscar and Beth ran to him to see about him.

 

Carl rushed into the cell and saw his dad struggling with someone. He drew his gun, “Let my dad go or I will shoot you!” When the attacker looked up Carl’s breath caught. “S..shane?”

 

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~TWD*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

Daryl started toward the guard tower figuring that was where Carl would be but Carol told him that she saw him run toward the other side by the entrance to the tombs. Daryl couldn’t shake the feeling he had that something bad was happing. He quickened his pace wanting to be sure Carl wasn’t in trouble.

 

Brian was hiding, waiting for this Carol woman to deliver Daryl to him like she and Shane promised. He was pissy because he’d been locked in a tiny room all day waiting for their moment. Carol had snuck him into the prison through something she called the tombs. He’d had his doubts that all of this would even work when Shane mentioned it back at the camp but he was glad he was wrong. As much as Brian wanted to torture Rick Grimes it killed him to let Shane help him to escape but the thought of it earning him another shot at Daryl Dixon was worth it. Shane would take out Grimes then all he would have to do is alter his deal with Carol and take Dixon as his own. He heard them approaching and drew the two-by-four he was holding back, ready to swing. When he was sure they were close enough he slammed the wooden board into Daryl’s stomach causing the man to fall to the ground in pain and gasp for air.

 

Daryl didn’t know what hit him all he knew was he couldn’t catch his breath and pain echoed through his core. Kick after kick, hit after hit was landed until all he could do was curl into a ball and try to protect his vital organs. He acted like he was unconscious and it earned him a chance. He hoped like hell he didn’t blow it. Grabbing the man’s foot he jerked as hard as he could knocking him on his back. Daryl rolled to his feet and started punching the man as he yelled at Carol to go get help.

 

Maggie and Ty heard Daryl yell for help and ran to him. When they got there he was on top of the Governor beating him to a pulp and Carol was holding a board in her hand poised to hit Daryl in the head with it. Maggie grabbed the board and held her gun on Carol.

 

Ty reached down and grabbed Daryl pulling off the now unconscious stranger. “It’s over, it’s over man.”

 

“Tie him up and her too,” he said then spat out a mouth full of blood onto the ground.

 

“Have to find Carl. Have you seen him?”

 

“He was sound asleep when I came out for watch,” Maggie told him.

 

“What?” He glared at Carol. He had a sudden realization, this was all a setup! If the Governor was involved then there was a good chance Shane was too. He ran as fast as he could back into the cell block. He got there just as Carl pulled his gun and pointed it into Rick cell.

 

“Hey kid, come on. It’s your Uncle Shane. I came to get you and save you from your dad. Put the gun down now.” He held Rick in a choke hold, using him as a human shield.

 

“No! I know all about your lies now. You never loved me. You only wanted to use me to hurt dad.” Carl’s hands were shaking as he held the gun.

 

“Well,” Shane smirked, “that’s funny because now you’re going to watch him die.”

 

Just as Shane lifted the knife in the air Daryl slid against Carl taking the gun from his hand, pulling the boy behind him and firing a shot hitting Shane between the eyes in just a matter of seconds. Judith screamed at the loud sound of the gunshot which seemed to shake everyone out of their daze. Rick got to his knees and grabbed her holding her tight to him. Daryl rushed in and pulled him to his feet leading them out of the cell and away from the bloody scene. He pulled Carl with them. Once he was sure none of them would be able to see into the cell he pushed Rick to sit at a table then did the same for Carl. Kneeling down in front of the little boy he quickly checked him for injuries. “Carl, are you ok buddy?”

 

Carl blinked at Daryl trying to get his words to come out but all he could manage was a nod. He collapsed against Daryl, clinging to him. He held the embrace for a while, Daryl rubbing his back to soothe him. He was finally able to speak. “You saved dad.”

 

“I’m sorry about Shane kid. I didn’t have a choice,” Daryl explained.

 

“I know. I was going to do it but I was afraid I would hit dad. I’m not upset about Shane. I’m glad he’s gone and we never have to worry about him again.”

 

Daryl smiled and mussed his hair before turning to Rick and Judith. “Rick, what hurts?”

 

“Nothing, everything,” he shrugged cuddling Judith who was still crying. Daryl put his arms around both of them and held them close. He nearly lost his family tonight. They held each other for a long while, Carl even joining in the embrace but Daryl finally stepped back to take a still crying Judith from Rick.

 

As soon as Maggie realized Shane was free they locked the Governor and Carol in a cell and hurried to check on Glenn.

 

He bounced her a bit and walked with her. “All right little girl, it’s ok. Daddy is fine, your fine, Carl is fine and I’m fine.” He wasn’t sure if he was reassuring himself or her. He talked to her and walked her for several minutes before she quieted, little-hiccupped breaths still escaping every so often. He looked up when Caleb came out of Hershel’s cell. “How is he?”

 

“Looks worse than it is,” he said tossing a bloody cloth into a pail. “He needed a few stitches across his stomach but no major damage.” He was about to look Daryl and Rick over when Ty and Maggie came through with an unconscious Glenn in tow. “Damn it.” They took him into one of the free cells and started checking him over. It didn’t take long for the doctor to determine that he was stable but unconscious though he didn’t know why. There were no marks on him no bumps on his head, no other signs of trauma at all. It was a mystery.

 

Once everyone was tended to they all gathered to discuss what had happened. Daryl took a deep breath. “Carol woke me up and told me Carl had taken off. He’d gotten mad about something and went outside even though she told him not to. I explained that he probably just needed some air and that with Mags and Ty on watch he wasn’t going anywhere. She told me he disrespected her and knew that I wouldn’t do anything about it.” Rick shook his head in disbelief.

 

“I did not!” Carl demanded.

 

Daryl and Rick both looked at him. “I know kid but I went to look for you just to keep the peace with her. When we got outside she said you were headed toward the tombs and I got worried. Next thing I know someone is hitting me with a two by four. I finally got the upper hand but not before I saw her just standing there watching. It wasn’t until Maggie and Ty came up with their lights that I realized it was the Governor.”

 

“Carol had the board in her hands about to knock you out with it when we got there,” Maggie added.

 

“How did they even get in the prison without us seeing?” Michonne asked.

 

Everyone was pondering just how that could have happened under their noises but it was Carl who spoke. “The tombs, like when Sasha and Ty first came here. They came in through the front of the prison.”

 

“But we closed that off,” Rick reminded him.

 

“Yeah but we left a way to open it and get out if we had to,” Carl explained. “Carol knows the opening we left. She could have used it to sneak the Governor in or even go out and take messages to his people.”

 

“We need to question them both, see what we can find out about their plan and if there are other people hidden somewhere or lying in wait for sunrise,” Rick sighed. It was going to be a long night.


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Everyone who continues to read this fic. I hope it was as enjoyable to read as it was for me to write. If I left anything unanswered please leave me a comment!!
> 
>  
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Everyone except Rick and Daryl had taken a shot at questioning each of their prisoners and still, hours later they didn’t know a whole lot more than they did when they started. Rick had finally convinced Carl to lay down with Judith so they could both rest while the council and Rick discussed their plans.

 

Daryl sighed and rubbed his temples. He hated this part of having a council. “I know you don’t like it, Rick, hell I don’t like it but Carol is the one that will be the easiest to break. The Governor asshole is never going to tell us anything, not the truth anyway.”

 

“Son what makes you think Carol will tell you the truth?” Hershel asked.

 

“Oh hell no!” Maggie huffed and punched Daryl’s arm when she realized the way he intended to get her to talk. “No Daryl, absolutely not!”

 

Everyone looked at them with a confused expression and Daryl sighed. It was a hard enough decision without everyone passing judgment on him for it. “There is no other way. We have to know what’s coming so we can prepare or leave or something.”

 

“We are all worried and we will figure it out but not like this,” Sasha said as she figured out what was going on. “Putting yourself in there with her is senseless.”

 

“Senseless? What the hell do you mean senseless?” Daryl snapped. “That,” he searched for the right word, “Bitch, brought people into MY home to kill MY husband and damn near killed MY baby girl in the process! Don’t tell me it’s senseless to try and protect them in ANY way I can! I WILL NOT let them die on my watch!”

 

Rick wanted to throw up. He knew the way that Daryl would be able to get Carol to tell him everything and the very thought of it made his skin crawl. “Calm down,” Rick said as he stood and rubbed Daryl’s back. It dawned on him that as minimal as this place was it had become a real home to Daryl and the people in it had finally been allowed into Daryl’s heart as a family. That fact alone broke Rick’s heart as it became even clearer how bad Daryl’s childhood had been. Rick knew that if the tables were turned and it was him that needed to go in there and do this to save his family, nothing would be able to stop him. At least if Rick agreed to it he would be able to keep an eye on his husband. He kissed Daryl’s soft hair then pressed their foreheads together. “I don’t like it but I get it. You’re, positive you are going to be ok? I don’t want…”

 

“I will be fine. I don’t want to have to do it but it’s the only way we have time for. She’s not going to be able to physically hurt me, you know that ” Daryl reassured his husband. “Let’s just get it over with alright?” They discussed their plan of attack and put it in action.

 

Rick stormed into E block where they had Carol locked up. Anger radiated off of him as he stomped up to her cell. “What the hell were you thinkin’ Carol? You could have gotten Daryl killed!”

 

“I’d never let that happen Rick. You’re the one who’s going to end up getting him killed! You are so damn careless with him!”

 

“I’m careless?” Rick’s eyebrows shot up to his hairline in a startled response. “You let the damn Governor in here Carol! You let him beat Daryl with a fuckin’ two by four and stomp on him!”

 

Carol looked shocked as she stared at Rick. “That’s not the Governor, Shane said his name was Brian,” she argued.

 

“His name is Phillip Blake and he is the Governor. He’s the man who tortured Daryl and left him for Shane to assault and try to break him! You let the monsters into our home and you say you did it because you loved him? You make me sick,” he spat.

 

Carol stood up and walked to the bars of the cell they had locked her in. “How was I supposed to know? It’s not like the two of you confided in me when you got back. You just hold up in your cell and didn’t let me near him.”

 

“Are you hearing me, Carol? I just told you that Shane and the other man you let into the prison are the ones who nearly broke Daryl.”

 

You’re just jealous because you know if I had time alone with him, without your influence he would love me! You’ve always been there to come between us. You even left your wife because you knew Daryl was interested in me!”

 

“What is wrong with you?” he scoffed. “I don’t know if you’re just delusional or you’re mental anymore! There is no way in hell Daryl would be with a psychotic bitch like you,” he snarled.

 

“That’s enough Rick,” Daryl growled as he stormed into the room. “There is no need to talk to her that way.”

 

Rick’s eyes closed until only the tiniest of slits were visible. “No, it’s not nearly enough! She deserves to pay for the pain she’s caused!”

 

“To pay?” Daryl huffs, he and Rick were walking around each other in a slow circle. “What is she paying for? Loving me?”

 

“What? Daryl where is this coming from?” Rick asks. “You know she was going to let him hurt you.”

 

“You don’t know that.” Daryl paced back and forth in front of the cell as he chewed on his thumb. “Maybe he threatened her or maybe Shane did something to her.” Daryl’s skin crawled as he tried to defend the woman who had essentially tried to kidnap him.

 

“How can you say that Daryl?” Rick asked. He looked heartbroken and shattered. “How can you defend her when she is the reason Judith and I were almost killed?”

 

Daryl stepped toward him and reached out to touch his arm. “Rick I didn’t…”

 

“Don’t,” Rick gritted out, tears in his eyes as he stormed off.

 

Daryl punched the wall then banged his head against it harshly. Carol gasped and whined, “Stop please, Daryl. You are going to hurt yourself.”

 

“Why do you care?” he spun toward her and snapped. “How could you Carol? How could you bring Shane and the damn Governor in here knowing what they both did to me?”

 

“Shane was the one who hurt you on the farm and I made sure he wasn’t going to get anywhere near you. I would have killed him first,” she insisted. “I didn’t know that the other guy was the Governor. Shane called him Brian.”

 

“Fine, even if you didn’t know about the Governor you still knew about Shane? Why would you bring him here?” He saw the way her eyes fell as she suddenly found the floor the most interesting thing in creation. “You brought him here to kill Rick didn’t you?”

 

“I had to Daryl,” she cried. “You were too blinded by him to see who you were really meant to be with. I had to get rid of him so we could be happy together. I know you love me you just have to let yourself believe it. I can take such good care of you and give you babies, we can be the family you always dreamed of.”

 

Daryl leaned his head against the bars in defeat. He jumped when she put her hand on the back of his neck and pressed their heads together. “What did this ‘Brian’ tell you he wanted?”

 

“Shane said he wanted to take over the prison once Rick was out of the way. I knew that once you were through grieving, and we had some time to connect we could overthrow him and take it back. You and I could rule together.”

 

“Rule?” Jesus was she delusional enough to think they were king and queen?

 

She nodded, breathing in his scent and trying to press against him through the bars. “We could take over Georgia.”

 

“So you did all of this for us?” He took the keys out of his pocket and unlocked the cell door before stepping inside. He sat down next to her on the bed.

 

Carol scooted close until their legs were touching. “I would do anything for you Daryl, you know that. All I want is a chance to prove to you I can be better for you than Rick.”

 

Daryl felt like he was going to throw up. What had happened to his friend? “He say how he planned to take over the prison? I mean was he bringin people here to fight?”

 

She growled in frustration. “You aren’t even listening to me! All you can talk about is the Governor.”

 

“Yes I am, I swear,” he defended. “But if you want us to ‘overthrow’ him then I need to know everything, Carol.”

 

“Fine, you want information? For every question, I answer I get to kiss or touch something. That’s the deal. Take it or get the hell away from me,” she demanded.

 

He had to swallow hard to stop what little was in his stomach from making a repeat appearance. He had to do this. He had to know what was coming for him and his family. “Fine,” the defeat clear in his voice.

 

Carol smiled lecherously. “Shane said it depended on how things went for him. If he was able to kill Rick and I was able to get you for Brian then he wouldn’t bring anyone here but if it didn’t work out then he has everyone ready for a battle.”

 

Daryl had expected that her first act would be a kiss. He was wrong. He jumped so hard he slammed into the iron bars behind him as she started palming him through his pants. He took a deep breath and tried to slow his heart rate. “W..what sort of weapons do they have?”

 

“They have assault rifles and handguns. A couple of them are military and they have a tank.” She licked her lips, “That was the second question.”

 

“I..it was a continuation of the first,” he protested.

 

Carol had already zeroed in on her task and was doing his pants. She growled when he shoved her hand away. “I thought you wanted answers, Daryl.”

 

“I do but damn, I need to be able to focus,” he proclaimed as he scooted away from her.

 

“You can concentrate later, right now you have to earn your answers.” Carol leaned in and kissed him as she tried to keep him still enough to work her hand back down his pants.

 

He was like a statue as she kissed him, not moving or even breathing. Daryl pulled away and wiped his mouth on his shirt. “Where is the camp?”

 

This was perfect! She was getting what she wanted and Daryl was loving it because he was still asking questions! Carol moved closer so that Daryl was pinned by the wall on one side and the bars behind him with her at his other side. Reaching out she worked her hand into his jeans and started stroking his flaccid member trying to get him interested. Daryl grabbed her wrist and forced it off of him. “Do you want to know or not?” she snapped. “You can go searching but they will kill everyone here while you are out looking,” she threatened.

 

Daryl got to his feet and paced before leaning against the block wall and slamming his head back hard enough that he tasted blood in his mouth. He was doing this for Rick, Carl, Judith and Maggie. After this was over the psychotic bitch would never lay another hand on him because he was going to lock her ass up and throw away the key! “Where?” He stared at the ceiling when she moved off the bed to him and went back to what she’d started before. He’d never felt less turned on in his life.

 

“There is a camp about 5 miles southwest of the prison. There are maybe ten Rv’s they keep circled up. They have fifteen or twenty people who don’t all work well with others according to Shane.”

 

Daryl sighed and shoved her back away from him then fixed his jeans, “Ya’ll get all of that?”

 

“Every word,” Michonne said as she, Maggie, Hershel, Glenn and Rick walked into the block. They had all been standing just outside so they could protect Daryl if necessary, lord knows she could hide a weapon better than anyone they had seen, and hear the details of the interrogation.

 

Rick was vibrating with anger and disgust over what was happening. Michonne and Glenn had to hold him back several times from barging in and stopping it. He walked straight to his husband, “you alright?”

 

“Want to get this over with. Let’s go talk to the other bastard.” Daryl pushed past them all and walked out E block.

 

Rick knew Daryl enough to know the man needed some space for a moment and he was willing to give it. He knew why Daryl let it go to the extreme he did but it still didn’t make Rick feel any better about it. He was drawn from his thoughts when he heard Maggie’s voice get louder.

 

“You are a piece of work lady,” Maggie snapped as she stepped into Carol’s cell. “You know I understand the unrequited love aspect. You feel jilted and ignored when in fact the feelings were only ever one sided but you? You take insane to a whole new level! I have watched Daryl worry about how you were dealing with him and Rick. He stayed upset that he couldn’t make you understand that he just didn’t think of you that way without hurting you. It broke his heart when you turned on him!” she growled as she poked her finger in Carol’s chest.

 

“I love him,” Carol yelled!

 

Rick ran his hands through his hair with a sigh as the exasperation and sadness of the situation drained him. “I don’t know what happened to you, Carol. Maybe Ed hit you one too many times? Maybe when you finally got free of his oppression you lost your damn mind? Hell, maybe Ed did what he did because this is how you have always been. You let Shane in this prison to kill me and he almost killed my daughter. My baby girl Carol,” Rick yelled. “The most innocent, precious thing in the hell we live in and for what? Because you thought you could force someone to be with you? What would have happened when you couldn’t force Daryl to love you? Would you have killed him too?”

 

“No, of course not! I would never hurt him,” Carol insisted.

 

“That’s all you have done,” Maggie told her. If looks could kill Maggie would have ripped Carol’s heart out by now.

 

Rick shook his head, “All I know is that once this is over, you are over. You will leave here and if I ever see you again Carol, I will shoot you without hesitation.” He left the cell block and the other’s followed after locking Carol’s cell.

 

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~TWD*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

The council gathered once again to decide what steps to take with the new information Daryl had gathered. They already had an evacuation plan and had regular drills with everyone at the prison on what to do if anything ever happened and a specific rendezvous place if people got separated so they didn’t have to worry about planning that. There were a few arguments over exactly how to go about their mode of attack because if they went to find this camp either the prison would be left vulnerable because the fighters would be gone or the party going to the camp would only consist of a few people putting them in danger. Just as Daryl was about to tell them all to shove it and sneak off on his own for a stealth attack on the enemy camp a huge explosion rocked the building. Everyone ran to their assigned defensive positions.

 

Rick saw the tank and knew that the Governor’s group had brought the fight to them. Now they no longer had a choice. If Rick couldn’t persuade them that the Governor was wrong then they would be forced to fight in defense of their home.

 

Glenn and Maggie brought Phillip out to Rick. “You sure about this?” Maggie asked their leader.

 

“I have to try. Maybe if they hear the truth they will stop this nonsense.” He leaned in closer to her, “Remember what I said, Maggie. If something happens to me get him and my kids out of here even if you have to knock him out to do it.” She nodded curtly not trusting herself to speak for fear of the unshed tears falling. She gave him a hug and went to stand in her assigned position.

 

Rick took Phillip by the arm and led him down the yard closer to the fence. “I don’t know what all of you have been told about us but whatever it was, if it came from this man then it is not true,” Rick shouted. “This isn’t our first run-in with Phillip. We met him at a place called Woodbury and he tried to kill some of my people.” Rick went into detail about who Phillip really was and how they had most all of the Woodbury survivors with them now. He offered them all a chance to sit down and discuss things, to become a part of their group if they so choose but it all fell on deaf ears.

 

Phillip laughed as his people started yelling about how they would take the prison for their own. They weren’t afraid of Rick and his people. ‘Brian’ told them that Rick was a liar and not to believe anything he said. For the most part, it had worked. A few people looked as if they were swayed by Rick’s speech but none of them were people the Governor considered valuable. “You see now, Rick? You lead by earning people’s respect. I lead by fear. If one of your people dies you mourn them. Me? I replace them.” He brought his bound wrists up and hit Rick in the nose hard enough to daze him. They fought, both rolling around on the ground as Phillip struggled to get the knife off of Rick’s belt. Around them, all hell broke loose. The tank broke down the fences and fired on the prison as he cleared the way for the others on foot to attack.

 

Daryl watched as Rick and the Governor went down in a heap. He was trying to run to them but someone hit him from behind. Daryl rolled to his feet with a snarl as he turned to his attacker. “Carol?” The little girl, Lizzy was standing next to her with the cell keys in her hands.

 

“I don’t have time for this,” he huffed and started toward Rick. As soon as he was close enough Daryl lifted his bow and let a bolt fly.

 

Rick gasped as blood splattered across his face and the full weight of the Governor crashed down on top of him. He managed to roll the body off of himself and got to his feet casting a thankful glance to his husband. Rick saw movement behind him and yelled, “Daryl!” Time stopped as he watched Carol lift her right hand from her side, the sun glinting off the metal of the pistol she held tightly. Rick ran as fast as he could but the bullet was faster. He got to them just in time to catch Daryl as he lurched forward, blood blossoming on the front of his shirt as Rick cradled him. “No,” he cried!

 

A scream ripped through the air as Maggie ran up behind Carol, yanked her head back and slit her throat. Blood spurted from the jugular in pumping arcs before Carol’s lifeless body hit the ground. Maggie ran to the two men and collapsed to her knees. “Daryl,” she cried as she tore his shirt so she could get a better look at the bullet wound.

 

“Get off me, woman,” Daryl groaned. The right side of his chest was throbbing but he could feel a wound pressing against Rick’s leg in his back as well. “Through and through,” he coughed. “Bullet went all the way through. I’ll be fine.

 

They helped get Daryl to his feet and rushed him behind the lookout tower so they were out of the line of fire. As soon as they stopped Rick pulled his hunter into his arms. “Thought I lost you,” he rasped, emotion making his voice thick.

 

“Not getting rid of me that easy Grimes,” Daryl smiled.

 

“We need to get him to that bus and get out of here,” Maggie told them.

 

“No we can still fight,” Daryl protested. “I’m not giving up until…” As soon as the words left Daryl’s mouth another artillery shell shattered through the prison setting it on fire. The three of them stood there and looked as their home was consumed in flames.

 

“Dad!” Carl shouted as he ran toward his family with Judith on his hip. “Dad, Papa! We have to go! Look,” the boy pointed down the yard where a large herd of walkers had started shuffling across the yard through the hole the tank had smashed in the gate.

 

Rick looked around him and realized that their home was gone. They no longer had the safety of the prison to house them or the land to work for their own food but he still had his family. He felt Daryl sway against him as he looked at the prison with a sadness that broke Rick’s heart. He realized that the only true home Daryl had ever really known was now gone. He leaned in and placed a quick kiss on Daryl’s head, “We are alive and still together. We will survive this and be stronger for it,” Rick assured him.

 

They were broken and battered but they walked out of the prison as a family agreeing to never look back but to continue moving forward. They could get through anything as long as they were together.

 

 

The End


End file.
